New Friends, New Enemies
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.
1. Winning

**Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

**Chapter 1: Winning**

_"And if you call in with the correct answer, in the next five minutes you can win five free, all expenses paid, round trip tickets to Tokyo Japan! Remember that number people! That's (341) 911-0024! On U.R.A.Q.T, Jump!"_**(1)**

"DUDES! I know this one! Quick where's the phone?!" Beast Boy said jumping up and down in the passenger of the T-Car. It was Wednesday and that's when the Titans made there rounds in Cyborg's T-car around the city. Cyborg was driving, being the only one with a license, except for Raven: she had a license to kill. Beast Boy had called "shot gun" when they had left the tower; Robin was sitting on the driver's side window, Starfire in the middle while Raven was behind Beast Boy.

Cyborg was flipping through static and stopped when they had all heard today's "win a trip" question that, apparently, Beast Boy knew. He was bouncing around and jumped in Cyborg's lap then grabbed his arm phone. When they all finished yelling at him about almost getting them into a car accident, he started dialing.

"Hello?"

"_Hello lucky caller! You've reached U.R.A.Q.T and the win a trip contest! Whatcha name, son?"_

"Beast Boy!"

_"From the Teen Titans? How awesome is that! Hey what's up with Robin and that hot alien girl, are they banging or what? Oh and what about that hot goth chick is she available?"_

"Well um;" Beast Boy turned into the back seat to see that Robin and Raven were blushing, "Please, what does the radio mean, 'banging' are we suppose to be fixing something?" Starfire asked; she turned to look at her companions with her and no one seemed to want to give her an answer. Cyborg quickly grabbed the phone back and yelled into the receiver.

"Just ask the question man!"

"_Okay, okay. So BB do you have today's answer?"_

"Yes!"

"_Now remember Beast Boy if you get this right you and five of your friends get to win a trip to Tokyo Japan!"_

"Yes!"

"_Okay, here's the question: what can a woman do sitting down, a man does standing up and a dog does on thee legs? Thirty seconds…"_

All the titans shouted their own answers, trying to help Beast Boy, "Drink a beer! Pee! Write a message! Perform the glorlacion worship dance!"

"_Okay time's up, Beast Boy. Now I'ma repeat the question again: What can a woman do sitting down, a man does standing up and a dog does on thee legs? Thirty seconds…" __**(2)**_

"Shake Hands?"

_"Did you just say, 'Shake hands'?"_

"Yes…?"

"_THAT'S ALSOLUTLY RIGHT! YOUR TODAYS' LUCKY 'WIN A TRIP WINNER'! CONGRATULATIONS BEAST BOY FROM THE TEEN TITANS!"_

The car was all a buzz and he finished the announcement, Beast Boy won a free trip for the titans. _'Well stranger thing have happened'_ Raven thought.

**_-Later-_**

The tower was quiet, freakishly quiet; the titans were all on the couch in the common room, thinking about going to Japan, even Raven. Beast Boy and Cyborg were hyped up about the neat anime comics and the sexy hentai they'll find and the games they'll play, never before played in America, still in Japanese. Starfire was excited about the clothes she'll get to shop for; Raven was mostly worried about the interesting things she'll see there, Robin was just worried, "Who's gonna watch the tower while were gone?"

That was a mood killer.

Everyone stopped day dreaming and looked at their leader. "We will just have to ask one of our fellow titans to watch our home for us." Starfire suggested. Everyone seemed to agree with that plan.

"Who? Titans East just got back settled in from the around the world trip and Kid Flash and Jinx are still touring the world. There's no one we could ask." Robin protested. **(3)**

Everyone started to look real down, they all looked at each other; then all seem to have the same idea, "Well there is one person _you_ could ask…" Cyborg stated raising a brow. The rest of the Titans understood very well.

"Who? Who could _I_ alone ask to watch the-Ah dammit! No! I will not! I refuse to. You can't make me, I will not! Nope, NO AND NEVER!" Robin soon found himself standing in front of the big computer screen, in the evidence room. He typed in a few buttons and the screen fuzzed, then appeared a face of an older male. Bald at the top; with a white mustache of wisdom.

_"Hello? May I ask who is calling?"_ He asked in a British accent

"Long time no talk to Alfred. Is Bruce around?"

_"I'm sorry young man; I don't know how you got this frequency or who you are."_

"Alfred it's me, Robin!" shocked

_"Robin? I'm afraid I don't know-"_

Robin sighed very heavily then painfully removed his mask; his blue eyes adjusted to stare at the screen again, "It's Richard, Alfred! Put Bruce on please!"**(4)**

_"Ah, Master Dick. So good to hear from you again, how goes your little team sir?"_

"Just fine Alfred, thank you for asking. Please put Bruce on." Robin said getting pissed.

_"Very well Master Dick. Good to hear from you again."_ The computer fuzzed again and a little bat symbol came up, when it spun around a few times the computer fuzzed and an older male appeared. This gentleman had a strong jaw line and tall pointed ears on top of his head; his eyes were dark and his voice was deep.

"_Dick?"_ he asked, removing bat ears from his head.

"Bruce." Robin stated coldly

_"Now is that anyway to talk to your godfather?"_ Robin groaned; his eye lids remand shut, when he opened them he showed Bruce his baby blue eyes.

"That's better. Now what's problem?"

**(5)**

"Nothing is 'the problem'. I just need a small favor."

_"Like I said: what's problem?"_

"The titans and I won a trip to Japan and we need someone to watch the tower while we're gone. So I was wondering if-"

_"Out of the question."_

"What? Why?"

_"You put the team together and it's your job to protect that city. You all don't have time to go on vacation, but it's your responsibility to do your jobs."_

"Aw come on! We've saved the city countless times and the world on several occasions, thank you very much! Why don't we deserve a vacation?"

Bruce sat there and thought, his godson did have a point, dammit how he hated that. _"I'll put the Justice League on 24-hour watch of your tower. That's the best I can do."_

Rob-Dick sighed again, he was glad that one of the founding members would at leas think about it; "Thank you, pops. Robin out-"

_"One more thing, Dick. Who all would going on this said trip?"_

"All of us, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Star- the whole team."

_"Raven too?"_

"Yes? Why?"

_"No reason. Batman out."_

_'What was that for'_ Robin thought before he got up to leave. When he walked out the room he realized that his team wasn't surrounding the door like he thought they would, he imaged that when they hear him get up that they all scattered from the door, except one.

"What did he said?" Raven asked. She was leaning on the opposite wall with her arms crossed her chest and one foot propped up.

Robin turned to her and smiled, "He'll have the justice league watching the tower while were gone." He looked at Raven and noticed the way she was looking at him. "What?". She pointed down at his left hand;

He didn't have his mask on.

"Dammit!" He cursed and slapped it back on his face, he turned to Raven and grabbed her shoulders "Please, for the love of humanity, don't tell anyone! Please Raven!"

"Calm down Robin, why would I tell your secret? We have a bond remember?" She said, quoting his words from once before.

"Thank you Raven." He hugged her tightly and gentle kissed her on the cheek before he turned to walk down to dinner.

_'What was __**that**__ for?'_ The both thought, going down to dinner, using two different ways to get there

* * *

**Things to Know While I'm writing this:**

**(1)-**U.R.A.Q.T. the radio station is but it's really an _acronym_: you are a cutie…get it?

**(2)-**Believe it or not, but that's the _real_ answer to that riddle. Shocking huh?

**(3)-**I couldn't decide if I should do that fiction after of before the Titans _"Around the world in 80 days"_ thing or not lol

**(4)-**It's not _actually_ stated in the show, but Robin is really Dick Grayson and I have proof. Write a review if you wanna know too.

**(5)-**That's where I wanted to stop and start the next chapter, but I said "no, I can make it a little longer"

**A/N:** Anyway, how was the first chapter, more is coming soon so don't worry so keep review….or there won't be…


	2. Preparing

**Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

"Kagome, where are you going?" Shippo asked as he sat on the edge of the well's lips.

"I told you before Shippo I have to get home. My family is-"

"Kagome!" said a loud voice from the forest behind her. She knew that voice, that angry voice that, if it got too close, it would yell at her to no end. Kagome had two options to (a) jump in the well and go home like she planned (b) be stupid, sit there long enough to have that scary voice yell at her or (c)-

"Kagome!" Inuyasha popped out the forest tops and jumped as high as he could; in the air his distance made it good to land right in front of Kagome.

"Kago-"

"Sit boy!"

**BAM**

Inuyasha made a perfect ten face plant into the ground. Kagome hoisted her yellow book bag over her shoulders, "Later Shippo" she said before she hopped in the well.

"That stupid Inuyasha, why does he always try and stop me from going home? He knows that I can't stay away from my home, in the modern era, for very long. A person can only take so much of being 500 years in the past for so long. It's been three years, he should know this!"

_'Wow, three years. I can't believe it's been that long since I met Inuyasha. He's still that same half demon I unpinned from the sacred tree; he was only there because of Kikyou, his lost love pinned him there. After Naraku, the ex human turned demon, turned them against each other; she was a priestess who protected the Shikon No Tama, the jewel of four souls. She and Inuyasha used to be really close until the day she died and was reincarnated into me. That was around the time on my 15th birthday when a demon kidnapped me, drug me into the well at my family's shine and tried to devour me. I've been using that same well to go back and forth to this era and my own 500 years in the future. After I unpinned Inuyasha, I accidentally broke the jewel that was burned with Kikyou's body, that was also later on reincarnated into me . It exploded into thousands of tiny shards, that we are now going around and collecting, but so is Naraku. If he gets them all before we does then the world will be destroyed!'_

Kagome had finally landed on the ground of the well and knew she was home when she heard her Grandfather's rant about something needed to be swept and her little brother whining about having to do it. Over the years climbing in and out of the well was doing a number on her clothes, shoes and knees; eventually she convinced her mother to put in a ladder.

"Since those three years I've met some interesting people; Kaede, Kikyou's younger sister. She's the senior citizen of her village and skilled in herbs, medicine and spells. She's the one who put Inuyasha beads around his neck, that way only I can control him by making him 'sit'. Shippo, an orphaned fox demon, can use his fox magic to get out of any kind of trouble; he's small, but mighty. Miroku, a lecherous monk, has a wind tunnel in his right hand, he's after Naraku to get rid of the curse and avenge his grandfather. Sango is the last member of her demon slaying family, she's after Naraku for making her little brother, Kohaku, kill his family and friends. However she's not completely alone, she's got her pet cat and best friend Kilala, who can grow in size and fly." **(1)**

Kagome walked past her bickering family members and strolled over to her house; she slid the door open and kicked off her shoes,

"Oh Kagome, you're home! How was your trip dear?" Kagome's mom asked when she came in.

"Fine. Thanks mom. Why is grandpa yelling so much?" Said asked headed for the steps to her room.

"Our shrine is hosting our first ever tour group from America. Your grandfather just wants everything to be perfect."

"I know that, but does he havta yell so much?" Kagome muttered as she finished her 35 step climb upstairs. Kagome lived with her mom, her grandma and her little brother, they owned and operated a small shrine at the top of a very hill in Tokyo, Japan. Kagome got the most relaxing drop when she flopped on her bed; when she finally reached her room, after throwing her bag to the other side. She looked at her bed side clock and sighed deeply

"Let's see, I've been here for five minutes give or take so…three…two…one…"

"Kagome!"

_'Right on time...'_ Kagome got from her comfortable spot and walked to her window, a large red ball of furry was scampering across her lawn. She stepped back wards as the ball made its way to her second floor window. Inuyasha was still covered in dirt, fuming with rage, "What the hell did you do that for? I have the right mind to leave you here right now!"

She sighed again, "By all means, go please. I'm going to busy for a few days anyway..." Kagome sat on her bed

Inuyasha looked at her funny, "Wha-what are you talking about?" He hoped from her window sill and landed on her bed next to her. He leaned in close to her face, "Explain yourself..."

"The reason I had to come back here and why I s-a-t **(2)** you was because my family is hosting a touring group from America for the next few days, I'm needed tomorrow but I want to stay for the rest of the time. I'm kinda interested in America; I thought that maybe I could ask one of them about it, it's so far away.

Inuyasha huffed before he slumped away from her face. "Fine, you can stay, but as soon as it's over I'm dragging you back…kicking and screaming." He slumped his body of the floor, crossed his arms and legs. Kagome laid her body down horizontally behind his head; she leaned her face near his head, "Thanks Inuyasha." Her eyes soften and lightly kiss him on the cheek,

"Yeah wel-" Inuyasha turned to join Kagome's lips, at first grazed her lips crashed down on his. The heat that was emulating from the two of them made the whole room tense. Wide eyes and blushed face separated from the embrace, not saying anything.

"Kagome! Would you come down here please? I need some help picking food for the menu!" Kagome's mind came back to her head when her mother called her, she turned towards the door,

"Okay!" A light breezes hit her face, she turned her head again towards her window

She was alone

* * *

**Things to Know:**

**(1)-**The only reason for the extensive background story of all the characters is because my friend: **superheroxnerd** who didn't know **jack** about Inuyasha so she needed to know…

**(2)-**If Kagome says **"sit"** even in non Inuyasha related sentence he will get sat. No matter what.


	3. Discovering

**Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

It was late, really late, way too late for any titan to be up, but one was.

'_Damn, maybe I should have eaten that concoction Star made._' Robin was sleepy, hungry and pissed off. He was sleepy because it was late and pissed off _because_ he was hungry. Downed in his boxers and nothing else **(1)** he walked down to the kitchen to find anything that Starfire didn't make.

When he got down to the living area he saw a figure standing in front of the window, their arms were raised and their were glowing. By the shape of the body, he could tell it was one of the girls, and by the height he then knew who it was.

"Raven?" he asked squinting his masked eyes. The figure jumped and turned,

"Robin what are you doing up so late?" She asked angrily, she covered her chest.

"I was getting something to eat. What are you doing up?" Robin started to walked her direction, she grabbed her discarded cloak, covered up and sprinted towards the door. Robin blocked the way by using his body as a wall, she ran into him and grabbed he by her shoulders,

"Whoa, what's the rush Raven?" He looked her over and noticed something, her hands; their normally grayish silver color was gone. They were a light peachy look, her hood was up and she wasn't facing him. "Raven, what's going on?"

Raven dug her nails into Robin's skin, "Please just let me go to my room, Robin. I don't feel like explaining right now." She tried to pull her body away, but he tighten his grip

"Explaining what? Raven please, let me in. Tell me what's wrong…"

She managed to swirl them around and pulled away, as she was running Robin blocked her way again, _'Why isn't she using her powers?' _Raven grabbed his arm then thrusted him forward above her shoulder; as he was in mid air he yanked Raven's cloak and unclasped it.

Robin watched it drop to her feet and looked her over. She was no longer gray, she was a peachy tan, her amethysts hair was now jet black; similar to Robin's, it still swayed back and forth as she fell to her knees. Robin rushed over to catch her in his arms, Raven landed straddling his legs. She looked up at her leader; dark purple orbs replaced with round brown ones, and her chakra gone.

She was human. **(2)**

"Raven what happened to you? You look different..." Raven fought the strong erge to slap him in the face, she just got up and turned sharply; then started walking back to the window.

"You all know how my father is a demon and my mother is human right?"

"Yeah" Robin said picking up her cloak then following Raven towards the window.

"Well I'm half demon, meaning I have the powers of a demon but the appearance of a human."

Raven sat in her favorite meditating spot in front of the giant window; Robin soon joined her on the floor, "Um I guess you were one of the few lucky ones huh?" She ignored that last comment and continued on,

"On some nights, half breeds like me have what they call 'rebirth' meaning for that one night they become human, and lose all their powers as demons..."

'_That's why she didn't use her powers to leave before'_ "But Raven what's so special about this night?" Robin asked handing her cloak.

Raven took it from him, she then got up and walked over to the couch, "It's the night of the new moon." Robin looked up at the night sky, normally this window was prefect for seeing a big bright full moon, but Raven was right.

There was nothing but stars

"So does that mean that on a full moon you turn full demon?" Robin asked getting up from his spot as well.

"No," she scoffed finally sitting down on a cushion, forgetting about her cloak on the back of the couch. "It's not like a werewolf, but some demons do tend to lose control on occasion like that. However, thanks to their _items,_ they don't lose as much control or none at all."

"Items?" Robin sat on the edge of the couch's arm,

"Yeah, there special things that half demons carry around so they don't lose control and kill everything in site."

"Do you have one?"

Raven pointed to her jewel on her forehead.

"I thought that was just your planet's fashion statement."

"No, well yeah it is but it's doubled as my item too."

"So that night with Dr. Light, your demon side almost came out; but wait there's been other times where you didn't look like _this_ when there was a new moon." he stated now taking the whole seat next to her. **(3)**

Raven shook her head, "I cast a spell when I was forced to be social." Raven glanced at Rbon's confused face he was giving her. "It's called _pu ekam otingocni_. It's used for disguise proposes, for emergency and whatnot." **(4)**

"So how long are you going to be like this?" Robin asked. Raven was about to answer when the microwave beeped. She smiled at Robin and walked over in the kitchen, she came back minutes later with serving table and two mugs.

Robin didn't mind the view of Raven when she sat the tray down on the coffee table, she turned to hand him a hot cup, "Your tea?" Robin asked looking inside and sniffing the top.

"No, _your_ hot coco**.**"** (5)** Raven giggled and taking a sip, she sat back in her space beside Robin and brought her mug to her luscious pink lips.

'_It so nice to hear her happy, but did she have to use __**my**__ hot chocolate? If she didn't look so hot drinking it I-"_

"To answer your earlier question, when the sun starts to rises and not a second later." Robin jolted out of his dirty thoughts and back to reality; he did remember asking her something before, he just nodded and looked out the window, "I never thanked you for before."

"For what?"

"For what happened at dinner. You don't remember?"

I had just came down in time for dinner to see Starfire setting down a plate on grayish food substance. Cyborg and Beast Boy were already at the table, trying not to look at what Starfire was putting in front of them.

_"Um Star, what's this?" Cyborg asked poking the blob._

_"It is what the people of my world eat before they go on a long journey. My kanorfka made for me before I came here to earth."_

_"If we don't eat this, do we still get to go to Japan?" asked Beast Boy scooting away from the table a little._

I on the other hand was trying to back away from the area when I was caught, "Robin!_ You are here to join us yes?"_

_"Actually Star, I was just getting to-" _

_"Please Robin you must try my doofytsan**. (6)** It is quite good." _Starfire said grabbing a spoon full and floating towards me making_ "waves" as she walked. "Make believe that this is our plain to Ja-Pan and we are soaring in the air!"_

Now being as crafty as I am, I managed to walk into the kitchen as Starfire crept ever so much closer; then I saw you. Cyborg and BB pointing were waving and silently screaming to get away from Starfire, she made dinner and to help me. By now I was trapped in the kitchen corner, that's when you teleported in front of me and shouted, _"Starfire stop!"_

_"What is wrong Raven? Do you wish to try my dish also? Robin was just-" Starfire started_

_"Was just about to come with me, because we have to-"_

_"Do something on the roof!"_

Three wide eyed faces looked at the two of us, before you engulfed us in black magic and disappeared.

_"Who else wishes to try my worldly dish?" Starfire asked turning back to the boys._

You dropped me on the floor of the titan's roof and returned to normal form; I sprang up then started to brush myself off. "_Thanks Raven, your helping me all kinds of times tonight!" I said walking to the edge of the roof and sitting down._

"_Are you going to thank me the same way?" You muttered walking over to where I was._

"_What was that?" _I was pretty sure I hear what you said, I just wanted to see if you were doing to repeat it.

"_Nothing…" _You didn't, I ignored it while you sat down._ "What do we do now?"_

"_Wait here until Star finishes shoving the crap down Cy's and BB's throats."_

The two of us sat there in complete silent for awhile, admiring the sun set on the water, before you asked, _"Robin, what was that kiss for?"_

That made me choked on my spit,_ "Wha-what do you mean? What are you talking about?"_

"_You kissed when I saw your you-know-whats, why?"_

When I looked over at you I was quite taken by the boldness of your question, _"It was just a quick peck Raven, that's all."_

"_Nothing more, right?" _I don't know, when you looked at me I couldn't read your face. I just shook mine until I could later decipher it_. "Okay, I just wanted to know..." _Then you turned your head away from me...

I was totally teasing you when I said that, _"You sound a little disappointed, Raven…"_

"_No! What makes you say that?" _Your voice sounded so high and crackly.

"_You're blushing..."_ That's when you put your hood back up and disappeared into the roof.

"See, you did say thank you." Raven said taking another sip of Robin's hot coco, she smiled again before she felt a chill on her naked legs.

Robin smiled at her back, "I guess I did." He reached behind them and pulled out Raven's cloak, once again handing it to her. When she took it from him she draped it across her legs and sat back to make herself more comfortable. Right now she didn't mind that she was showing off her human body; as long as Robin didn't mind that he was still in his boxers

A few hours past and the couple were still sitting in silence; Robin attempted to watch some last night TV, however with over 100 channels and nothing on it was pointless. They spend most of their time watching planes go by and waiting for Raven to change back into her "old" self; they had gone through several packets of Robin's coca when they did try to spark up a conversation, Robin was just so fascinated with this thing that was happening.

"So do you always do this, come in the living room and wait to change back to normal?"

"No, sometimes I stay in my room and wait." Raven finished that short answer with a nod and a sip from her mug."

"Raven, I know it's only for one night, but what's it like not having your powers?"

Raven looked stunned, no one had ever asked her that before, granted this was the first time she had reviled her secret to any of the other titans; this question she had to think about. "I'm not too sure..." she started placing her mug on the table and turning fully towards Robin.

"Of course it's weird, that goes without saying. I guess it's not different from when Slade had taken control over you by using our body's to harbor those virus things."

Robin also put his mug down then turned to face Raven, "I was scared; I had no control of my body or my actions; my fate was being manipulated by a mad man. I felt vulnerable, at any moment that I didn't obey an order your life was in danger. I felt like I fail you all as a leader; like I was letting down-no disappointing my friends, these people I had swore to protect."

"Rob-" Raven was yanked into the bare chest of her earlier assailant again; this time her head landed on his shoulders and her hand were misplaced on his pecks. "I didn't want any harm to come to your guys. I know what I did was horrible, but I would've done anything to make sure you were safe!"

He was hugging her

Raven was at first reluctant to embrace him; she simply leaned her body into his body and he held her closer, after about five Mississippi's Robin released Raven but held arms in each hand, "Raven, about that kiss…I-" Robin turned to look at her

"I know Robin, it meant nothing; an accident." Raven gleamed at Robin's face, he tried to crack a smile but only to lower his head down at his stomach. "Robin? It _was_ meaningless, right?" Raven stayed where she was.

"No, it wasn't." Raven couldn't see his mask through the bangs that were covering his face. "I mean sure; I was saying thank you, but it was more then that. Raven after all we've been through you must know that we have something special, more then a bond, more then team mates, more then friends…"

She did know, she always had. At first she was hoping that what she was feeling from him was a deep appreciation for her, or the bond they shared deepen; them becoming closer. That wasn't exactly the case; somewhere along the line with the late night conversations, the accidentally bumps in the hallway, they looks they gave each other from across the round telling the other one a message by eye contact, oh yes. Raven knew all too well...

"Richard **(7)** you know just as well I do we can't... Think of the team, think of the chaos." Raven grabbed his hands into hers and made him lift his head, "Nothing would make me happier then to be the one that makes you the happiest man in the world; but you need more light then I can give you..." He was defended and that was the end, he knew very well that was the end _that _conversation. He released Raven's hand and placed them in her lap, he was on the way to get up when he had a thought,

"So all your powers are gone?"

"Ever single one. No matter what I'm feeling I can't blow up anything, today Beast Boy lucked out." Raven flopped back into the couch and reached for her drink, Robin sat back down next to her,

"So if I were to do this..." he said poking her in the side "...Nothing would blow up?"

"Robin don't..." She trying to hid her giggle

"Okay what if I did this?" He said grabbing her waist and tackling her to the floor, now straddling her hips he started tickling her.

"Don't...we'll wake...the others up! Stop it." Raven rolled around trying to get away. Somehow, when Robin stopped, she found herself on her back. "Can't… breath"

"Okay, what if I did this?" Robin lunged down and crashed his lips into hers; Raven was worried and started to push him off but did not, he grabbed both of her wrist and pinned them above her head. His lips were soft and warm and he tasted like chocolate, she thanked the hot coco for that; his hands were traveling all over her body with his lips never leaving hers.

Raven heard herself moan when he grazed the side of the breast; his hand was leaving scorch marks down her thighs, she felt her insides melting with every buck of his hips into hers. He was begging for her; Robin let go of her wrist and wrapped her legs around him, Raven found his hair and his bare back. When air was need they looked into each other's eyes and sighed, "See I told you, Raven. You can't deny these feelings we have for each other, and your not gonna tell me that you don't have them for me."

Robin reached up and peeled off his mask and toss aside; Raven grabbed the side of his cheek and stroked his eye with her thumb. He lowered himself down to her level and placed their foreheads together and shut his eyes, "Raven, please just be with me. I need you, for right now will you just be mine?"

That's what he was begging for...

Silent engulfed the common room once again, all except heavy breathing from the only two occupants; he felt a small nod against his forehead and shot his eyes open, Raven was blushing; she was beautiful. Robin once again found her mouth and began to kiss her; using his hand to prop up her head off the floor and to keep her right leg wrapped around his waist.

"Richard..." God he could hear that word for the rest of his life; he let go of her lips and started to lick the side of her neck. Her moans made her buck more; forcing her nail deeper into his skin. "Richard..." Yes a few more times and he was ready to make her his; her skin smelled of lavender suddenly. "Richard!"

He flung into the wall across the room

Robin shook off his shocked and looked to see who pulled him off of Raven, she was sitting on knees examining her body as her perfect tan began to bleed gray; her big brown eyes were filling up with violet tears and her raven locks turned back into purple outgrowth sprouting from her head. Unbeknownst to them while they were playing nice, then sun was rising; the moonless night had come to an end.

"Raven...?"

She said nothing; Raven put on her cloak and disappeared...

* * *

**Things to Know:**

**(1)-**I've always felt that Robin looked his **best** in hardly nothing lol, that if he was a normal teenager that he would wear a wife beater and boxers, or just boxers.-**(2)-**It didn't wanna be rude and just say that she was **white** now, so I said it the best way I could. I was basing Raven on the race she was from the comics; I had to find some kind of lope whole for all of you who know the Teen Titans like the back of their hands.-**(3)—**I feel that great conversations are done on the couch, it's a sociable place and I love that giant couch the titans have in their tower!-**(4)-**All that spells is **"incognito make up"** backwards-**(5)-My** favorite winter drink is hot chocolate…and I thought that maybe Robin shared one more secret.-**(6)-**What Starfire made was actually **"nasty food" **backwards-**(7)-**I felt that Raven saying Robin's **real name,** he knew that it was a time to be serious about whatever they were gonna talk about also adding to the bond that they have seeing as that she knows pretty much everything about him anyway.


	4. Explaining

**Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

**(1)** "So what's going on now?" Miroku asked when he realized that Inuyasha and Kagome were gone for awhile. It was now sundown the rest of the adventurers were getting ready for dinner; Sango was making soup stew while Miroku just came back from gathering fire wood. Shippo was staying with Kaede most of the day helping her with little projects after Kagome left.

"Kagome's gone home for a celebration that her family is doing and Inuyasha, as usually went after her." Shippo explained

"Well things there shouldn't be too bad; it is his human night after all. Do you know when she will be back? Or should I say do you know when Inuyasha will be dragging her back?" Sango giggled.

"I don't know, Kagome said that the thing she's doing is for her family will be lasting for a few days, so I'm not sure." Shippo finished by taking a huge bite of his candy.

"Shippo, don't eat that, you'll ruin your dinner!" Sango turned around and snatched it away and placed his in her robes, "Did she say what exactly she was doing?" Sango asked sitting down next to Miroku.**(2)**

"Not really, just that people were coming from some place called 'Amanreco' and she had to fix things up and clean."

"It must be wonderful living in Kagome's time, seeing new things and meeting new people everyday. I wish I could visit there." Sango said with stars in her eyes.

Miroku grabbed Sango's hands and held it in his, while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "My dear Sango when we are married I will take you to all the places you want to see and we will met all the people you won't to meet!"

Sango was warming up to the words and the contact, only until Miroku hands slipped to feel on her butt. He was rewarded with a hard slap on his face.

Shippo uncovered another piece of candy from his vest and popped it in his mouth, '_Kagome, Inuyasha, come home soon…'_

**_-With Kagome and Inuyasha-_**

"Kagome, Souta, Inuyasha; dinner's ready!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted from downstairs.

"Okay mom!" both Kagome and Souta said sticking their heads out their bedroom doors. Kagome saw a little blue blur before she got poked in the back of the head. "Hurry up Inuyasha! Jeans can't be that hard to put on can they?" Kagome closed her door back and looked towards her closet, to see Inuyasha struggling with a pair of blue jean she gave him to wear.

"Kagome help me with these damn 'genes'! What the hell was wrong with my hakama?" Kagome herself was in a pair of jeans, with a nice black tank top to go along with it; her hair was tied in a tight pony tail on the crown of her head. She was wearing low heel sandals on her feet that connected around her ankles. Tonight was the night of the new moon and this night Inuyasha human, this meant him and Kagome were going out after dinner.

'_I often liked the nights Inuyasha was human, not just because his powers were gone and he couldn't prevent me from leaving the federal era, but because he could walk around like a normal human like he's always wanted. His long silver mane was replaced with lengthy raven locks; somewhat to resemble my own. His fiery golden eyes now were deep chocolate pools; his hands were now gental and perfect for hand holding without his claws. When Inuyasha is human we're mostly in the federal era; this night I was taking Inuyasha on a date, a __**real**__ date.'_

"You try putting these things on with this stupid mental thing here! Its hurts me every time I pull it up!" Inuyasha was referring to the "zipper" on the jeans; he finally gotten his legs through the wholes and was now struggling zipping them up. Kagome shook her head before slapping her forehead, she lifted herself from her bedroom door and walked over to Inuyasha/

"Here I'll help just hold still." She walked behind Inuyasha and grabbed both sides on the fabric and closed the space between them. Kagome couldn't see Inuyasha's face go bright red when her hands grazed past his member when she adjusted the front and bring the "mental thingy" up to the button part, not to mention the fact of her faces location. "There! Better?"

Inuyasha didn't trust his voice at the time so he just nodded and went to sit on Kagome's bed, she went over to her desk and picked up a pair of shoes from her chair. "Now what are you going to have me wear?" Kagome stood in front of him with her hands behind her back and a stupid looking look on her face.

"Aw man! Kagome come on why do I gotta wear those!" Inuyasha protested, he slumped into her bed and crossed all of his limbs.

"Because, Inuyasha..." Kagome started getting on her knees and grabbing his right foot. "You are staying here in _my_ era..._" _putting on Inuyasha's right shoe and tying it, _"…_ and in _my_ era we wear shoes." Putting his left shoe, "That's why." finishing tying his shoe and getting up.

Kagome walked out her room and walked downstairs, smiling to herself.

**_-Later...After Dinner-_**

"Thanks for dinner mom! It was great!" Kagome shouted into the inside from outside. **(3)** Kagome was finally spending time with her family and even having dinner with them; she missed the quality time. Souta was happy to have his hero at the same dinner table as him, while her grandfather was suspiciously watching Inuyasha closely. Kagome looked at her mother and she was all smiles; she was silently excited to have her family together, yes even Inuyasha. She kinda saw him as a "soon to be so in law"

"Wow Kagome, you make some nice ranmen but your mom makes it the best!" Inuyasha said patting his stomach.

"I know! She's the best. It was nice to have a dinner with my family where grandpa didn't yell about 'purifying the demon!'" Kagome giggled. She looked up to see Inuyasha smirk, her herself felt a warm blush grace her face as the finished their decent down the long stairs of the Higurashi shrine.

Kagome took Inuyasha through the park to help walk off their dinner, she was showing him the sites and sound of a normal being and not the intense smells his super senses usually pick up. They walked around town until it was close to sundown; the street lights were flickering on one by one. After walking past store, shops and cafe's they landed in front of a movie theater.

"So where are we going anyway?" Inuyasha said putting his other hand in his "pocket"

"I'm going to show you the best human night of your life! How does a movie sound?" She grabbed a hold on Inuyasha arms.

"What's a 'movie'?" He was reluctant to follow her into this cave. Kagome didn't answer but giggled and drugged Inuyasha to "Show Time!" the closets movie theater.

**_-2 hours later-_**

Inuyasha came out the movie theater laughing his head off, but Kagome wasn't so lucky; she was pale and looked afright. Apparently that movie made her sick. "Awe c'mon Kagome it wasn't that bad!" Inuyasha said slapping her back.

"Are you crazy? That was the weirdest movie I've even seen!" Kagome got into his face

"Not compared to all the demons we've fought!" Inuyasha shouted back. After all the stuff we do on a regular basis and _that _makes you sick?"

"Kagome! Kagome!" someone called from far away.

The two both turned to see three girls, all around Kagome's age, running up to them. One had short dark hair, she was wearing a short light green skirt with a yellow sweater. The other had long curly hair, she was wearing long black jeans and a sleeveless blue top. The last girl also had short dark hair but with a yellow headband in it, she was wearing a bright pink dress that dangled when they stopped in front of the couple.

"Who are they?" Inuyasha asked retreating behind Kagome's back.

"Those are my friends, remember? Yuka, Eri and Ayumi?" Kagome started to wave while walking towards the approaching ladies.

"Oh yeah them…" **(4) **Inuyasha stayed where he was while he let Kagome be social with her school mates.

The trio hauled in front of the two and hugged Kagome, "We haven't seen you in so long? How have you been? Where did you go? Are you feeling better?" They asked.

When they let go Kagome took a deep breath, "I know I missed you guys so much too! I've been really great and I was really sick so they had to send me far away to get treated. And yes I'm feeling much better." Answering all their questions in order.

While Kagome was playing "20 questions" Inuyasha was being gawked at by Ayumi, she detached herself from the small group and walked over to Inuyasha "Wasn't your hair white that last time we saw you?" That comment made everyone shut up.

Inuyasha was taken back by her boldness, seeing that she was obviously the weakest of the bunch, "Well…um…it's…um…cause…we…um…"

"We dyed it!" Kagome stepped in. She grabbed Inuyasha's hair and showed her friends white streak in his locks that weren't really there, she nervously pushed Inuyasha back behind her and changed the subject, "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We were all hanging out!" They said together. "There was really nothing to do so we decided to grab Hojo and go out tonight!" Eri answered

"Hojo!" Kagome exclaimed

"Hojo?" Inuyasha said, responding to Kagome's reaction.

"There he is! Hojo over here!" Yuka shot her arm in the air and waved down a young male on the other side of the thoroughfare, he waved back and carefully crossed the street.

_'No not now, not Hojo! Inuyasha will be so mad!'_ Kagome thought as she tried to hide behind Inuyasha. A tall boy, about Inuyasha's height came up to the little party waving his arm about, his bright smile and cheery disposition made Inuyasha annoyed. "There you guys are! Kagome?"

"Y-Yeah, hi Hojo. What's up?" She said nervously, still trying to hide behind Inuyasha. Hojo moved his head around to try to see Kagome, but she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Kagome stop doing that, I want to see you." Hojo was struggling to see Kagome and this wall-man in front of her wasn't making it easy. Eri finally had enough of the running and grabbed Kagome to place her in front of Hojo. "There you are! Kagome, how have you been?" He said lunging for her and embracing her in a tight hug.

"Fine Hojo, and yourself?" She choked. He finally put her down and let her take a breather.

"Great! How's your family I heard-"But he stopped in mid-sentence when he heard a growl from behind. Hojo slowly turned to catch a beyond angry Inuyasha. "Um hi, who are you?" He asked holding out a hand.

"Didn't ya know?" Eri started

"This is Kagome's boyfriend!" Yuka added

"He's from foreign lands!" Ayumi finished.

All eyes feel on her friends, Kagome was all red in the face, Inuyasha was so confused on what was going on and Hojo,

"B-boyfriend? You have a b-boyfriend Kagome?" Hojo asked, twitching his eye

Kagome snapped out of her brain fart and stepped in front of Inuyasha, "Yes! I have a boyfriend! He's from foreign lands! Inuyasha met Hojo Akitoki, Hojo Inuyasha!"**(5)**

Inuyasha grabbed his hand and turned his face away, "Hi" he muttered.

"So how long have you guys been t-t-together…?"

"A long time, about 4 years now, right Inuyasha?" **(6)**

"Yeah whatever…"

Hojo was still in shock, with all the school she misses and the illness her family says she has, when did she have time to get a boyfriend?

Later…Kagome, Inuyasha and the others had managed to spent most of the night together, first at an ice cream shop, Inuyasha was watching Kagome like a hawk, Hojo was still in shocked.

"That's cool Kagome that your family is doing that! How fun for you, meeting new people from a different country!" Yuka asked

"I know I can't wait!" Kagome exclaimed, "I'm planning on ask one of them about America, I might want to get there one day!"

"It's really exciting huh?" Ayumi added

Sitting with Hojo an attempt to make conversation, Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard Kagome's future plans. "Yeah I'm excited too..." Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha; he was holding his cone while the ice cream was melting all over his hand. She looked down at the watch she didn't have on her wrist and stood up, "Oh wow we gotta go you guys; but it's been great seeing you all again."

Outside the ice cream shop the girls had all stopped in front of the door to say their good byes, "Come by tomorrow you guys it'll be fun!"

"We will, later Kagome!" and with that they parted; Hojo was scared to hug Kagome though, in fear Inuyasha would kill him, or worst. He lightly hugged her body, before he turned to Inuyasha and extended his hand.

"Hey I don't know much about you, but I see the way you look at Kagome..." Inuyasha tighten his grip, but let his continue, "She's a really special lady; promise me you'll protect her..." Inuyasha loosened his grip and shook his guy's hand. He smiled and nodded and they also parted ways.

"Inuyasha, you were offley quite tonight..." Kagome asked throwing her cone paper away.

"Well like you said, this is _your_ era and I didn't want to disturb the natural order of things that you do here with _your_ friends and _your_ Hojo..."

Kagome giggled, "I meant to ask you; why were you looking at Hojo like that the whole night?"

Inuyasha grunted and turned his head, "No reason, I just didn't like that way he was looking at you, that's all"

"You mean the same way _Koga_ looks at me?" Inuyasha's eye twitched at this comment. "He just had a little crush on me, that's all. It means nothing."

Inuyasha grunted again, since he didn't have his long sleeve like normal he placed his hand in his "pockets" again. "Besides," Kagome sighed "I already have a great guy that no one can replace." With that she placed her head on Inuyasha shoulders while he wrapped an arm around her waist, as they walked home.

How was that, tell me in a review!-**Things to Know:**

* * *

**(1)-**After this chapter Sango, Miroku and Shippo won't be mentioned as much-**(2)-**In Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku have this love affair; kinda sorta-**(3)-**I didn't have anything interesting or funny that could have happened at dinner so I left it out and proceeded on lol-**(4)-**In episode 160 Inuyasha and Kagome's friends (**Yuka** _short hair ,_ **Eri** _headband _and** Ayumi** _long hair) _got to really meet!-**(5)-**Akitoki was the last name of the Hojo look-a-like in the first Inuyasha movie-**(6)-**I used the real first time air date **(8-31-2002)** as reference to "been together"


	5. Leaving

**Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

"Good Morning Friends! Today is the day we are to begin our journey to Ja-pan!" Starfire shouted at five in the morning.

"We're awake Starfire…" Raven said hovering into the living room with her bags. The living room was covered with bags, suitcases and sleep titans; Cyborg and Beast Boy were leaning on each other trying to stay awake while Robin was in the kitchen drinking anther cup of hot cocoa. Raven stayed in the middle of the walkway and used her newly rejuvenated powers to fix herself a cup of tea. Robin grabbed his cup and walked towards her;

"Morning..." he said dryly

"Morning..." She responded

"How did you sleep?" He asked walking over to the dining table.

"I didn't..." Raven walked into the kitchen and put the finishing touches on her tea. She finished and also took a seat at the dinning table. "Robin, last night..." She started.

"I know…" He stated dryly. "Its okay, you can talk about it when your ready." He flashed her a smile and took a sip of his cocoa.

"Um yeah right, but what I wanted to say was-"

"And I'll be right here when you ready for that talk..." With that Robin got up from his seat and walked over to the other titans.

"Friends today we will embark on a new journey to the rising sun land!"

"Oh! My stomach…I wanna die!"

"What are you complaining about, at least you don't havta take a shit every 5 minutes!"

Raven, Robin and Starfire all turned to see a green Cyborg and an even greener Beast Boy; they were both clutching their stomachs and looking like they'd collapse any minutes; apparently their tiredness was due to being up all night sick.

"Guys!" Robin shouted hopping over the couch, "What happened what's wrong?"

"Whoa, what made you two so ill? You look positively green" Raven asked looking them over but keeping her distance.

The boys both slowly raised their hand and motioned their fingers to point at Starfire, "Me? I am the one to blame for this discomfort you are feeling?"

Raven grabbed Beast Boy while Robin got Cyborg and helped to the couch to sit down, Starfire just floated in confusion.

"It was your crap you fixed last night that made us this way!" Cyborg shouted clutching his stomach afterward.

"If it wasn't for your dumb alien food we'd be _annoying_ Raven about how excited we are about going to Japan today but NO! We gotta stay home and _bitch_ to Raven about how much pain and agony we're in, and that's not how I wanted to spend my vacation!"

Starfire bowed her head down and sniffed a little, "I am sorry, I only wish to share my home's food with you my friends. I will do anything to make it up to you! Please!"

While Star was grovelling on the floor Robin went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, Raven saw this and followed

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I'm calling the air plane people, I'm canceling our vacation."

"What?" Four titans shouted at their leader.

"Robin, dude you can't do that!"

"Look Beast Boy, you and Cyborg are sick so we can't really go with two Titans out. That not fair, for you guys. We should-"

"Look leader dude," Beast Boy interrupted Robin's almost banter. "I was the one that called up the station, I won the contest, so I get to decide who gets the tickets and I say go without us." Beast Boy finished his banter by handing Robin three tickets **(1)**

"Beast Boy…"

"Just take them, we can take care of ourse-" He started but ending coughing instead. He sat back down and curled up in a little ball.

"What green boy was trying to say is that, if we can't go then it shouldn't stop you guys from going, right."

"Guys, look-" Robin tried again

"If the three of us go on our vacation then whose going to take care of you two?" Raven asked

"I will assume the responsibility of watching over our ill fallen comrades." Starfire chimed in.

"You? You're the one that got us sick in the first place! We're going to die if you take care of us!" Beast Boy shouted waving his arms about in a crazed manner.

"Please, I wish to make amends for what I have done; I wish to help and I promise not to make any "Allen food" at all. Please?"

Everyone looked around at one another, Robin then felt it was okay to talk now, "Starfire what about our vacation, don't you want to see 'rising sun land'?"

"I am sorry Robin; but the health of our friends is more important then a vacation, there will be others."

Again everyone looked around then back at Robin for the final directions, "So Raven, wanna go to Japan with me?" **(2)**

**Later At the Airport.**

"Now are you sure you got everything, Star?"

"Yes Robin, no alien food, no bugging the boys, and make sure they have all the things they need, oh yes and no alien food.". It was 6:15 am and the plane to Japan was leaving shortly; Robin was checking in with his titans when he and Raven got their plane seats, making sure all their needs were met.

"That's right, and remember if there's any trouble call Titans East okay?"

"Yes Robin." She said batting her eyelashes **(3)** in the background Beast Boy and Cyborg were giving half heart thumbs up as the lay on opposite ends of the couch with thermometers in their mouths and blankets on their bellies.

"_Attention all passengers the plane is about to depart, please buckle all seat belts and turn off all electronic devices until further notice. Thank you."_

"Oh Starfire we havta go, the planes taking off!" Robin said

"Okay, farewell friends! We will miss you, have fun for us." Robin closed his communicator, stuffed it back into his pocket and fix up his clothes to sit up. He was wearing a white wife beater with a red button up jacket on top, and navy blue jeans with black combat boots. On his face he replaced with "Robin" mask with dark sunglasses that covered his eyes

He heard a heavy sigh next to him and turned his head towards Raven, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing… and don't call me sweetie." She responded playing with her black choking necklace, and staring out the window. She was wearing "civvies" **(4),** a black top with the words 'you suck' on them. Dark blue jeans and black ass kickers. **(5)**

Robin looked her up and down and say that her hand was tapping the arm rest with a quicken pace; grabbed her free hand and interlinked her fingers with his, "Nervous about the plane ride?" Robin asked

Raven sharply looked at their hands and back at Robin's eyes, "N-no, I'm just…"

"C'mon 'Rachel' you fly around in the sky fighting crime with Starfire like everyday; you defeated an interdenominational demon and a little ol' plane ride bothers you?"

"Were in a giant mental capsule flying in the air, excuse me, DICK, if I'm a little skeptical about my first plane ride!" 'Rachel' kept her voice down low enough not to disturb or rial up the other passengers. Richard as they were going by their real names simply used his other hand to hold on to Rachel's forearm to bring her body closer, "Don't worry; I'll take care of you." The engines started to reeve up and Raven let go to look out the window. The plane was taking off, and no sooner it was in the air. "Ready, to embark on a new adventure?"

Raven reached in the arm chair ad picked up some earphones and clicked a button, "Thrilled…Now what can I do for the next 14 hours?" Raven thought to herself…**(6)**

* * *

**Things to Know:**

**(1)-**You never really see Beast Boy give a big speech to anyone really, so I thought it was time too.-**(2)-**That line just seemed to work, it's like him asking Raven to run away with him or something lol.-**(3)-**Starfire is seeing Robin's eyes, without his mask-**(4)-**"Civvies" is a term I used to described a person's clothes that are not their normal uniform, it's basically their civilian clothes.-**(5)-**That outfit Raven is wearing is the same one I have on now!-**(6)-**Yes, Japan is ahead of us (USA) by 14 hours.-I would also like to personally thank my new beta, Nerdman for helping and looking over my fiction for me. Thanks a bunch and review please-


	6. Arriving

**Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

** -Arriving**

Home, he liked this word; growing up he never really had one to call his own. After his father left to fight in the great continent war and his mother passing when he was still a pup, Inuyasha found it hard to find a place to settle down at. However after meeting Kagome and learning that he could jump between to different era he discovered something about himself; unlike other people Inuyasha had two places to call home.

Here in the feudal era and his other one back in Kagome's time. He'd had never said anything to Kagome about this before, he figured she'd take it the _right _**(1)**way or something stupid, but he really did enjoy going to her time. The sites and sounds and smells were always different every time he went; granted he only stay there long enough to get Kagome, but that short time in the future was worth it.

"_I wonder what everyone else is doing. Kagome's getting ready for the thing at her house..."_

"Inuyasha!" a little voice said when Inuyasha was staring off in space thinking.

"Shippo? What is it, what's wrong?".Inuyasha was back in Kaede's village and was having quite time in "his tree"; not far away from where Priestess Kaede's house was. He had just gotten back earlier that day and was waiting until everyone got up before making his presence known.

Shippo's response was jumping into Inuyasha's arms and hugging him tightly.

"Yo, runt, I ain't Kagome so get off me!" He said grabbing Shippo's jacket and trying to pry him off.

"I know your not Kagome, Inuyasha! But I missed you too!" Inuyasha stopped for a second and looked down at him, while Shippo looked up.

"You…missed…me runt? I was only gone for a few days…"

"I know," Shippo's said when he jumped off. "When Kagome is gone and I miss her but you're always here until you go get her. Sometimes when you do go there and come back without her, you smell like her. With you both gone, there's really no one at all to miss."

Inuyasha patted the kitsune on the head and messed his hair, "Don't worry about it, Kagome is doing some family errands and she'll be back when she's done."

"Thanks Inuyasha..." Shippo fixed his hair and smiled at him

"Just a little awhile before they get here. I can't wait!" Kagome thought when she poured shampoo into her hair, and stepping under the shower's head

"Kagome?" She turned to see her mother poking her head through the door, covering her eyes.

"Yeah mom?"

"Hurry up now, our visitors will be here in a few more hours!"

"It's just 3 in the afternoon mom, they'll get over it." **(2) **Defeated Mrs. Higurashi retreated and closed the bathroom door.

"_Moms…"_

Eventually Inuyasha had chased Shippo all the way back to the hut they all stayed in; Inuyasha lunged forward and grabbed Shippo by his tail. He swung him into the air just in time to looked up to see Miroku come out of the hut.

"Inuyasha, your back? We missed you." Miroku stated. Upon looking at Miroku Inuyasha noticed a bright, newly place hand shaped mark on his left cheek.

"Na, the only reason anybody missed me around here is because I protect you that's all!" He said putting his hands on his hips and taking Shippo with him.

"That's not true, we all care for you Inuyasha, and we're friends, family."

Inuyasha dropped Shippo, who scurried to Miroku shoulder. He walked up to Miroku and smiled in his face, he lightly slapped his sore face, "So _brother_ of mine, where's our _sister_ Sango?" **(3)**

Miroku winced in pain when Inuyasha's sharp craw poked his face, "She went to another village with Kaede! She'll be back soon!" Shippo then jumped off Miroku's shoulders and onto Inuyasha's

"Demon! Run, run away!" Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo all turned towards the direction of the screaming villager. He was running and flaying his arms about. He stopped and grabbed Miroku's robes "Help us! There's demon attacking the next village! The demon slayer told me to the lecherous monk! Help me!"

He then let go and continue to run away. "Inuyasha what do you think he meant by that?". Both Shippo and Inuyasha looked at Miroku funny, but he grabbed the Tetsusaiga and said, "Let's go!"

It was a horse demon attacking the next village over and Kaede and Sango were working on the problem. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo arrived just in time to see the end results of the attack; he pulled out his sword shouting, "Wind scar!" aiming for the head. The blast went straight through, cutting the mammal in half. The separation didn't last long, the horse morphed back to normal and started attacking again, "What the hell?"

"Inuyasha!" someone called, it was Sango, she and Kaede were flying in the air on her cat, Kilala. "You're here!" She shouted as they landed. Miroku ran over to help the priestess off the fire demon.

"Kaede, your okay!" Shippo said bouncing into her arms, she hugged him back and took them both way from danger.

"What's going here Sango?" Miroku asked catching up with everyone

"Yeah what was up with this weak demon? You could've have taken care of it yourself!"

"No I couldn't…" Just then the earth started shaking and Sango turned around towards the demon, as it started moving Kilala leaped back into the air as they watched the demon rise.

Sango was a little flushed with all the questions but intervened anyway, "Inuyasha you didn't cut off the head did you?"

"What the hell? Why would I want to do that?" Inuyasha stated

"That's what I was trying to tell you, it's got a jewel shard inside it! It can't die that way!"

The horse demon head just seemed to come together piece by piece, molecule by molecule. Once it's body was completely heal it started to run another amok, '_I gotta get Kagome…' _**(4)**

"Okay I have about another hour to get ready; after I'm finished here I'll go back to the feudal era for a couple more hours. Inuyasha left so hastily before we didn't get a chance to talk..." When she reached her room to get dressed; ready to meet her visitors from America. The outfit she was wearing was a red kimono dress with pink and purple dragons all over it; her head was done in a tight sushi like bun with two pins sticking out. Kagome was sticking to the traditional Japaneses stereotypical bed and breakfast dress; she wore the traditional sandals shoes as an added bonus. Kagome admired herself in the mirror,

"Wow I like great, I wonder if Inuyasha would think so too…" She blushed at this thought.

"Kagome?" it was her mom again, "I just wanted to make sure you were rea- oh Kagome! You look so beautiful!" Her mom clasped her hands over her mouth as she walked over to her daughter. "I knew my old kimono would fit you just fine!" Looking her over up and down.

"Thanks mama, I was just about to-"

"Kagome! Where are you?!" Someone shouted. Both Kagome and her mom went to the window to see and red and white blur headed towards the house.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome!" He shouted again, he stopped in front of the window then jumped up, landing on the pane. "Kagome hurry up! We need you! Get dressed!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said moving away from the window.

"There's a demon with a jewel shard attacking the village! We need your to help!"

"Inuyasha I can't go, we havta to get ready for the people that are coming!"

"What? Demon fighting is more important then some dumb people coming from nowhere important!"

"Sit boy!"

**BAM**

"This is important to me, Inuyasha. You're such a j-"

"Kagome, maybe you should go…" Mrs. Higurashi chimed in. "Oh but changed first dear, you don't want to get your beautiful dress all dirty do you?"

Kagome turned to her mother with a crazed look on her face, "Mom?"

"It must be a very powerful demon if Inuyasha came all this way just to get you. We can handle a few visitors, you should go help your friends and stop that demon."

"At least someone here has some sense…" Inuyasha muttered to himself in floor

"Sit boy!"

**BAM**

"Okay mom I'll go..." Kagome ran back to the bathroom to put her normal clothes back on. Inuyasha finally was able to peel himself up off the floor and hopped back on the window pane; her mother stopped him before he went out,

"That's my little girl. Be careful..." **(5)**

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll take care of her!" Inuyasha dashed out the window to wait for Kagome by the well.

Inuyasha used his demon speed to rush back to Kaede and others, when they had arrived Miroku was trying to suck up the remains of the horse that Sango chopped up with her Hiraikotsu; however the demon was regenerating too fast with that jewel shard it in it's body.

"Wow we hardly ever get a horse demon huh Inuyasha?" Kagome said readying her bow and dressed in her school Fuku **(6).**

"Just find where the shard is and shoot damnit." Inuyasha shouted at her taking Tetsusaiga out again

"Shut up I'm looking for it." Kagome used her vision to searched all over the body, it was in it's, "Tail! Inuyasha the shard is in it's tail!" she shouted before she readied her arrow; it went straight for the ass of the demon. Its red eyes got big then lifted its head up from chewing on a villager to let the arrow go out its mouth.

From the look of what everyone saw the arrow went straight into it's stomach; the bloated belly swell up as the arrow continued through it's back and out of its anus; taking the jewel shard with. After the arrow was out and the shard was collected by a still hiding Shippo and Kaede the beast exploded, spreading it's body and blood all over Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Alright! Go Kagome!" everyone shouted Sango, Miroku and were all running over to her when she ran past Inuyasha. "Kagome!"

"I need to get back! See you guys later!" They all stood with a dumbfounded look of their faces, but Inuyasha snapped out of it first and followed Kagome.

_'I have to hurry, they'll be here soon! The last thing I want is to make a bad first impression!'_ She was running like a mad-woman; so fast that she tripped on rocks and gravel that were in her way, Kagome would've fallen on her face if she hadn't just been suddenly lifted into the air. She looked up and saw Inuyasha carrying her by her waist and jumping from tree to tree.

"Thanks Inuyasha…"

"Keh." He continued on until the got to the open field where the well was. "You know, your mom was right!" He said making one giant leap, hovering over an open field.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Right about what?" She asked. She looked down and saw that the well was right below her, and knew what Inuyasha was about to do.

"You did look beautiful in that dress!" he shouted before he dropped her, right into the well. **(7)**

"Wow, can you believe it, we finally made it here!" Said the male companion.

"The sooner we get unpack the sooner we can go sight seeing, or whatever we do here..."

Kagome practically leaped out the well in her time and rushed to the shrine door, it was stuck. "Open damn you!" She pounded on the doors sounding like Inuyasha. She was about to make one more big pound when it opened at the last minute and she fell out. Kagome tumbled and rolled out the shrine and when she stopped in front of a teenage boy and girl. With her clothes dirty from demon fighting and hair messed from Inuyasha's wild ride Kagome stood up, dusted herself off and bowed, "Welcome to Japan!" **(8)**

* * *

**Things to Know:**

**(1)-**Instead of taking it the "wrong" way Kagome would take it the "right" way…get it?-(**2)-**Japan is ahead of us ( USA ) by 14 hours, remember?-**(3)****-**I thought that we funny for Inuyasha to poke Miroku, cause no one ever touches his face after he gets hit lol-**(4)-****-**I'm sorry that I suck at action parts, I'll make the rest of them much better.-**(5****)-**Almost there people relax.-**(6****)-**Fuku is a school uniform in Japan (EN: Sailor fuku is the Japanese school girl uniform).-**(7****)-**Just in case you didn't get that, Inuyasha was hovering in the air when he dropped Kagome into the well.-**(8)-**They are there people, are you happy now!


	7. Touring

**Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

** -Touring**

"Welcome to Japan!" said this teenage girl with tattered clothes and messy hair, it was strange how she just appeared out of this little strange house on the grounds of this shrine. Robin and Raven just stood there looking her over, she was quite filthy; like she had been fighting or flying only moments ago. Her school uniform was tore in places and her normally white shirt was covered in dirty and what looked like blood,

"Um Arigatou…" (Thank you...) **(1) **Robin stated proudly trying to introduce himself.

"Um nani? (Um what?)" She said turning her head to the side.

Raven pushed in front and finished the rest, "Ko-nee-chee-wa, ha ji may ma shitay. Boku wa eigo o hanashitemasen..." (Hello, please to meet you. What is your name? I don't speak Japanese...)

"We do speak _some_ English here. My name is Kagome Higurashi. This is the shrine where you to will be staying for the long weekend. Leave your bags here for now, oh what are your names?"

Both titans were shocked as hell at how good her English was, Raven introduced herself first, "I'm Rav-Rachel Roth and this is my-"

"Boyfriend! Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick. Please to meet you." Dick held out his hand,

Kagome smiled,"Arigatou Ha ji may ma shitay(Thank you. Please to meet you), do you understand? Here let me show you where you'll staying, please follow me.

Kagome turned around and started walked towards the house, _Rachel _leaned int to talk to _Dick_ "My boyfriend? What's that about?" _Rachel_ whispered

"Hey when in Rome, do as… Speaking of, where in the hell did you learn Japanese?" _Dick_ stated

"What do you think I was doing on the plane? And that has nothing to do with-" Rachel couldn't finish, she got this strong feeling and a sharp chill up and down her spine. She stumbled back a little but Dick caught her,

"What happened?" he asked

"Is she okay?" Kagome came back and asked looking her over up and down.

Rachel looked around to see what caused her to collapse like that, but the only thing she saw was the storage house the Kagome girl came out of before…

"Yeah I'm fine, j-jetlag…That's all."

Dick nodded and picked her up bridal style and carried her, the rest of the way, he put Rachel down at step while Kagome walked inside. Kagome guided them through her house where they briefly met with her mother, grandfather and younger brother, the they walked to a shack like place behind the house. **(2)** It was about the size of the Titans sitting area, give or take, there was the sitting room with a table and television in the corner, a bamboo screen to separate the this from the area where two twin bedrooms were kept. Around the corner was a small bathroom with a skin and shower.

"This is mostly used for when we have company coming or when _certain_ people can't behave in the house and need a place to stay for the night. There's a bathroom in the back along with a working toilet and bath and two bed rooms connected to each other, oh yeah weren't there suppose to be five of you?"

"Our plan kinda changed at the last minute. Will that be a problem?"

"Oh no, just asking…"

**A/N: Now is the time in my fiction for an awkweird moment (3)**

Everyone just looked around and said nothing, before "Well I'm going to leave you guys alone, I;ll be back to let you know when lunch is ready. I'll get your bags okay? Enjoy!"

Dick went off to look around the shack place while Rachel sat down at the table to pondered, "Why wound that shrine make me collapse like that? What's in there?"

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dick came back and got in her face.

"Actually I think its Yin **(4)** here. I was just thinking about that shrine, the one we passed before. Did you notice that Kagome girl came out of it, battered and a mess?"

"She was probably cleaning it, no biggie!"

"Who gets all bloody from cleaning a storage shed?" She slammed her hand on the table and lifted herself up, "I just think we should-"

"Raven," Dick said grabbing her arms "We are here to relax and not work. Okay? We left that back in Jump City. This is our vacation."

"Heroes don't take vacations Dick…" She looked up at him and slapped his hand off her shoulders.

"Well these two will, weather you like it or not." Dick got in her face again, this time more aggressively. "As your leader and your boyfriend for the weekend I'm _ordering_ you to chill out, relax and enjoy yourself!" Robin sprang up and stormed to their bedrooms.

**_-Later-_**

"Yeah we're doing fine Cyborg, how have you guys been getting along?"

Somehow Robin managed to rig up his communicator so that he could call the titans back in America to see how things were doing. Despite what Raven had said earlier, he really did have jet lack and lied down for what was suppose to be about an hour it was now 8-o-clock here and 10 am back home.

"To be expected, Starfire hasn't killed us but we're not doing any better…" Cyborg finished throwing up in a bucket.

Robin retched a little in his mouth at the site, Raven and him had just eaten dinner with Kagome's family just awhile ago, and it was still fresh in his stomach. "Well don't get down, you guys will get better soon."

"Yeah, yeah…what? Oh Hey Beast Boy wants to talk to you…"

"Ko. Ne. Chee. Wah, Robin. Have you seen any hot Asian girls there yet?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, our hostess is about our age, pretty cute I guess..."

"Oh yeah? I suppose your more into the short, dark and magical kinda girl aren't you stud?"

"Shut up and put Starfire on would you?" He shouted blushing and looking away

"How. Are. You. Doing?"

"Fine. Star. Why. Are. You. Talking. Like. That?

"Forgive me. I apologize, Robin, I thought that since you were in another land your language would be different."

"Nope, it's the same Star, we haven't even been here for that long. Taking good care of the guys?"

"Yes I have yet to, 'kill' them so they are getting better."

"Good job. Wanna talk to Raven?"

"Yes, please!"

Robin got up and went to the door that lead to where Raven was going to sleep,"Hey Raven, Starfire wants to-" Raven was putting on her titans uniform, her leotard was at her waist and lucky for Robin she wasn't facing him. He stepped back further into his room,

"Um she's busy Star, but I'll tell her you wanted to talk to her okay?"

"Yes, please be well. Talk with you soon. Sai. A. Nar. Rah. Robin." **(5)**

Robin shook his head and closed up the communicator continue to watch Raven get dressed. _'What am I doing?! We leave America and I wanna turn into some hentai pervert?'_ He noticed a small black thing on the small of her back, when she started zipping her outfit up he knocked and called out to her,

"Raven?"

"Nani? (What?)"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find out what happened to me early I can't meditate, it's bugging me." She said grabbing her cloak and heading for the door. She got stopped short of leaving.

"Raven!" Dick had went back to his room to grabbed his mask, seeing that his was still in his civvies followed her out. **(6)** "Raven, didn't I say we were here to relax and chill out. What are you doing?"

"You can relax and 'chill out' all you want to, but when something that strong is bothering me like that, I don't rest. I can't" Raven used the shadows to run along the side of the buildings to reach the outta ground.

"Can't you just-" Raven shut him with her hand. She saw someone walking around the grounds, it looked like a girl in a shirt and something else was following her. It was first in that giant tree, then dropped down and followed Kagome; they were heading for the shrine.

"Let's go!" Raven ran after the two shadowy figures and Robin just followed. They were around the corner when the shrine door closed,

"Raven let's think about this, we just got here and we know nothing about what normally goes on around here. Did you ever think that maybe she cleans it at night or something?"

Raven went to the door and pulled it open, that when she got that weird feeling again, it wasn't as powerful like before but it was there, she walked down the steps.

"See there's nothing in here but a…well…?" Robin tried to reassure her. Raven walked around the well continuing to investigate,

"Something's in here that we don't see, I know it!"

Robin got an idea, "Hey Raven, look!" he then jumped into the well and landed on the ground, he shouted, "Look I'm Timmy! Help me, I'm stuck in the well!" He laughed

Raven looked down there, "Get up here! What do you think you're doing?"

"_I'll_ come up, when _you_ get down here and admit that what happened earlier was _just_ in your head and it _really_ was jet-lag." Raven was defeated, she could only be defeated like that by the boy wonder himself. Raven sat on the well's lips then hovered down to Robin. When her feet touched the ground Robin held a hand out,

"Can we go relax now?" He asked with the sexiest voice he possibly had. Raven nodded and slowly grabbed his hand; her face got red. He looked upon her and saw here as beautiful she was. All of a sudden, and purplish light began to glow underneath them and winds picked up, they began to fall

"I told you something was funny about this place!"

**Things to Know:**

**Konichiwa:** hello

**Ha ji may ma shitay:** please to meet you

**Arigatou:** thanks

**Boku** **wa eigo o hanashitemasen...:** What is your name?

**Hai:** yes

**Iie:** no

**Nani?**: what?

**Nihongo** **o hanashimasen.** I don't speak Japanese.

**Demo...** But...

**Wakarimasuka?** Do you understand?

**Konbanwa:** good evening

* * *

**1) I'd like to thank -****The Writer you fools**** for the explanation on Yin and Yang and **_**http/ for the Japan to English Translations:-**_**(2)-**I'm pretty such there's a shack thingy behind her house if not there's one now…**-(3)-**I often say "arkweird" when nobody around is talking at all-**(4)—**Yin as in Yin and Yang. Yin is characterized as slow, soft, yielding, diffuse, cold, wet, and passive; and is associated with water, earth, the moon, femininity and nighttime. Yang is fast hard solid focused hot, dry, and , aggressive, and is associated with fire sky the sun masculinity and daytime.**-(5****)-**Starfire is special what can I say, her alien ways are amusing...**-(6)-**I didn't want Robin/Dick in that loud uniform of his, seeing as that he was trying so hard for Raven/Rachel to relax on their vacation…


	8. New Freinds

**Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

**-New Friends**

Darkness, normally her favorite place, but with her not knowing where she was at the time, Raven didn't like it so much, "I'm going to kill him, bring him back and kill him again." **(1)** She groaned. She got up from whatever ground they had landed on and brushed her self off; the hole they were in had an opening at the top; there was a bright sunny sky above her. "Ew…" She covered her face with her hood.

"Ow, did you get the license plate number?" said a horse voice from behind her. Raven turned around to find Robin just waking up and rubbing head. "Okay, next time you say this place is evil, I'll listen."

"I didn't say this place was evil, just strange," Raven said extended a hand, "and it just got stranger." She finished pulling Robin up, dusted himself, and glanced at Raven who had her index finger pointed up,

"The sky? But how?" Raven shook her head, she took Robin's hand and proceeded to hover upward. The scenery was a large field with what looked like a forest of some sort behind it. Raven stepped over the opening of the wooden well, she examined forward trying to take in this new place more, while Robin took the leader approach sitting on the edge.

"Robin to Cyborg, come in Cyborg. Over." Raven turned to find Robin trying to use his communicator, and all she heard she fuzzy static.

"Did you honestly think he was going to answer you?"

"Robin to Cyborg, come in Cyborg. Over. Nothing…Where are we?"

"Not in Kansas, anymore Toto." Raven replied **(2)**.

"What?"

"You really need to get out of the evidence room a little more…"

"What did you just say?"

And she would replied if a thunderous boom didn't stop her, they turned towards the head of the forest and waited, **BOOM**. And they waited **BOOM **whatever it was it was getting closer **BOOM** Robin and Raven two choices, sit there long enough to what to see what this sound was or stand or fight. **BOOM** The creature made it self known, it was a giant donkey.

"A demon?!" Raven said looking at the thing

"Is that what it looks like it is, its a giant piñata!" Hearing this comment the donkey looked towards Robin and Raven and started to bunking and screening madly, this monster was the equivalent of one of Johnny Rancid's own mechanical monstrosity. The titans covered their ears to drown out the sound, "What did you do?" Raven shouted trying to reach Robin's ears.

"Hide!" He sacrificed one of his ears to grab Raven's wrist and drug her back to the well. They hit the ground yet again and rested.

"Robin we can't sit here forever, we have to do something!" Raven shouted

"I know! We need to know what's going on, we some kind of plan,"

"Hiraikotsu!" They both heard from up above, Raven then hovered them to the lip of the well again as the peaked over in awe as a giant boomerang came out of nowhere and hacked off one of the donkey's back legs.

"We need one of those!" Robin said before he hoped out the well and hid behind it, Raven also followed. The boomerang retreated back in to the forest, only seconds later to come back in the arms of a young woman, in a black and pink outfit, no more then 21. She was riding what looked like a badge tiger or large cat with flames on its feet and two tails?

"Wind tunnel!" a whirlwind started to suck air into the hand of a man that was behind the young woman; taking the two large back legs along with it. This man, also no more then 21, was dressed like a monk or priest; he was holding on to a stick that was up against the stomach of the woman in front. There was a small fur ball looking thing on his shoulders, like a little girl with a ponytail. **(3)**

"Nice work Miroku!". He then reached into his robes and pulled out rectangle paper; threw them at the donkey's back and butt, they flamed up and singed his fur. The cat soon landed and the cargo jumped off.

The donkey was pissed now, it screeched even loader then before and everyone had their ears covered once again, "Bastard!" a loud voice said. Just then a pinkish ball of light came out of the forest and shot the demon in the torso. Suddenly a red, white and green blur jetted out of the forest and hovered in the air. The one in red was a young man, about 25 year; he was covered in long white-silver hair and a pair of cat-like ears atop his head and a sword like stick at his side. On his back was a dark hair girl in a sailor foku. **(4)**

"Is that Kagome?" Robin asked getting out of his and Raven's hiding spot. Raven also gotten up and looked around at the scene in front of her. This cat-man and Kagome landed with their friends and looked to see what else they had to do with the donkey.

"Kagome, where's the jewel?" Cat-man asked

Kagome looked up and down on the demon and pointed towards its head, "In the ear, the left one!" She shouted. Cat man then took out his sword, which got real big, bigger then the hilt it was kept in. Cat-man took one big leap into the air raised his sword and screamed, "Wind scar!" he swiped the sword down and five bright streaks of yellow light, came out and struck down the demon. It just disintegrated, with a few demon chucks falling here and there. A shiny sparkle descended down, dropping to the ground with the rest of the pieces.

"That was great Inuyasha!" Kagome said running to where the shiny thing landed and picked it up. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a tiny bottle to put the "jewel shard" in it. She turned back to her group and started walking towards them. What she didn't noticed was what that one of the pieces of demon was coming toward her; it slowly crept closer until it jumped forward towards her, before anyone could react it glowed black and exploded.

"You really should watch that next time." Raven said dryly. Everyone turned to see her hands stop glowing, putting her hands down and her eyes going back to normal. Behind her, Robin was busy throwing electric disks at the demon pieces, making sure they were all destroyed.

When he was done, he ran over to where Raven was standing, "That was cool you guys!" Robin shouted.

Cat-man pointed his sword toward the two and growled, "Who the hell are you?"

"The people that just saved your friend's life, that's who!" Robin said defensively standing in front of Raven. Kagome got in front of Inuyasha and made him drop his sword,

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

**BAM**

Kagome turned to her family's company, "Inuyasha, they helped out just a second ago; clam down! "Dick right? And Rachel? How on earth did you-?"

"Kagome, you know them?" the fur ball asked jumping off the monk's shoulders and on to Kagome's

"Yes, but I don't know how they got here though." Kagome turned back to the titans.

"We fell through the well because someone thought it be funny to climb in it!" Raven shouted into Robin's ear.

"What happened?" The young woman asked. The monk and the young woman, now holding a much smaller cat, walked over to the flat faced Inuyasha,

"I don't know, I was standing in the well,

"Playing..." Raven interrupted

"And Rachel here came down to investigate,

"Retrieve..."

"And when she landed the next thing we knew, we were here...wherever here is..."

"Maybe this would better explained by Kaede, she might know what's going on." The monk suggested.

"I think, she's still helping out in Akabi Village **(5)** after that earlier demon attack. Added the girl with the cat.

Inuyasha was finally let go from his spell and jumped up; he got in Kagome's face again, "Kagome..."

"Inuyasha, don't be like that. Let's just go see Kaede, okay?"

"Feh. Whatever." Cat-man said. He then picked up Kagome and the little girl, while the woman and monk got back on the cat.

"HELLO!?" the titans shouted, seeing that they were left behind. **(6)**

* * *

**Things to Know:**

**(1)-**This is a common phrase I like to use when playfully threatening people.-**(2)-**That line, give or take, was from The Wizard of Oz, for those of you who don't got it like that.-**(3)-**I know all you guys know who I'm talking about, but I had to describe the Inuyasha characters because Robin and Raven don't know who they are yet. It's for their sake.-**(4)-**Again, their first impression of the Yasha group. Hell, I thought Inuyasha was a cat too.-**(5)—**Akabi Village is the next village after Kaede's village in the Inuyasha game, secret of the cursed mask.-**(6)—**Inuyasha and everyone didn't notice that they forgot Raven and Robin

**_-New Enemies-_**

Buried deep in the very last place anyone would care look, atop a precariously perched peck, a temple stood. One that wasn't just giant but a powerful force to get into; it's ruler a strong demon with powers that were unlike any being would ever wish to come across. At his side was a wife with something evil planned not only in her head, but in her womb too.

One month more and something wonderful would happen, her child would be born. The combination of blood, power and love would finally pay off. Lilith, **(7) **a powerful bat demon, was pregnant with the devil's child; literally. When she was watching over their land, second command of their army, she was taking care of their child. It was normal; the kicking, the stomach craps and the constant need for blood. This love child would one day rule the world and take over when his farther could not, she was very proud.

"A severed human head for your thoughts, my dear?" **(8)** A deep husky voice asked. Lilith turned to see her husband, looking at her with love and concern. He was a tall cherry red demon that comes from a long line of evil dimensions, known throughout many centuries by many names. The devil, Lucifer, Diabolus, Satan, but most recently Duogon **(9) **He ruled most of the eastern land with his army of interdenominational minions he was the most powerful demon in ages and was planning on keeping that way.

"…Just thinking of who our son will most take after, my love. I think he will have my lovely eyes and beauty but your rare passion and hard head."

Duogon came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her pregnant waist and kissed her on the neck. "Be careful, that's how we had this one in the first place."

Duogon let go of his wife and walked around her to the giant window that looked out to the horizon of the forest. He inhaled deeply and turned back to his wife and smile, showing his toothy grin and his sharp canine teeth. Walking back over he slowly kissed her cheek. He moved a little and kissing her again until he was about to place his last peck on her lips.

"Master Duogon! We have a problem!" said shouted

They both turned and saw one Duogon's servant panting. He was a little weasel demon that wasn't that much taller then five foot. He wore green pants and were shredded at the bottom and a brown vest that showed his fuzzy chest

"Maters there's a strange cloud outside the castle that is flying over head! It has a strong demonic aura around it too!"

Duogon let go of his wife once more and dashed to the window and looked up. A dark purple cloud his servant spoke of was flying over head with lots of bee-like things around it.

"What is it?" he asked getting angry. How dare some like that fly over his castle? Without his servant responding Duogon charged up his breath and shot out a giant fire ball at the cloud. Before whatever it was could blink it was hit and fell like a ton of bricks.

Once everyone saw that it was buried somewhere in the forest, Duogon turned again.

"I'm going to see what that was my love. Then we can continue with what was bothering you." He quickly kissed her on the cheek and flew out the doors

* * *

**Things to Know:**

**(7)-**Lilith is the real actually term, in Hebrew, for a female version of the devil.-**(8)-****-**It's kinda like saying "penny for your thoughts".-**(9)-**Did anyone notice anything about Duogon's name…think about it while you're reading this fiction okay?


	9. Instructions

**Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

**-Instructions**

"So how did you guys find out about the well?" Kagome asked as her group and two titans flew through the air; Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back, who had the little girl on hers. Miroku and Sango were riding Kilala; Raven had nicely made a black discus for her and Robin to ride on. The two titans looked at each other then back at Kagome,

"Sorry, but we can't answer that…" Raven started.

"Because we don't know..." Robin finished. "We were up talking when Raven sensed a strange presence around your shrine. We saw you walking around and decided to investigate."

"You 'sensed' something?" Kagome asked, thinking about this a little more.

"What do you have some sort of powers of something?" Inuyasha snorted

"Well…yes in a way." Raven started.

"Are you some sort of priestesses?" Sango asked.

Raven looked away, "Far from it…" hinting sadness in her voice.

"Where did you two come from anyway? Your clothes are stranger then Kagome's are!" Shippo asked hopping up and down.

"Very far away! So far that it's in another time zone…" Robin answered trying his hand at his communicator again.

"…and another dimension." Raven piped up.

"OH! Now I know who you two are!" Kagome spoke up finally.

"What's up Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hoisting her on his back a little more.

"The Teen Titans! That's were I knew you guys from! Your part of that super hero team in America!" **(1)**

Raven widen her eyes then shot them to Robin, "'Stupid heroes'? What are those?" Shippo asked, scratching his head.

"Not 'stupid' heroes Shippo, 'Super' heroes. They're people with special powers that go around and save humans!"

"Oh like Inuyasha and the rest of us do?" he asked.

"Kinda…"

"So that means if you're not a priestesses and you're not human then you're a demon…" Inuyasha stated, landing on a another tree branch, Kilala also stopped, no one minded the break.

"Well I-" Inuyasha snorted at this remark, he placed Kagome on the branch and walked over to Raven; he started to sniff her. Raven retracted away from him, "Hey do you mind?"

"Half demon..." Inuyasha turned away and picked Kagome back up; Raven made her saucer again, to catch up again.

"What does that matter? Raven is strong and brave. She battled and defeated plenty or monsters!" Robin chimed in. Raven give a look that said 'thank you' only to give her a 'your welcome' back.

"Well good, were going to need that skill of yours." Inuyasha sounded very cold as he continued closer towards the village.

"What about you, lad?" Miroku asked lightly patting Robin on his back. "What can you do?"

Turning his head to avoid the question, the group swiftly landed in what looked like a nice quiet village. Farms animals where everywhere; little huts and barns as far as the eye can see. Inuyasha landed softly on the ground to let Kagome and Shippo off, while Sango and Miroku and hopped off Kilala. Robin and Raven watched in awe as they watched her turn back into her "kitty" form, then leap on Sango's shoulders.

"Come on, you guys have to meet Kaede; I can't wait for you to meet her! Maybe she can explain how you guys got here, don't worry she's really nice." Kagome instructed as she lead the group to the biggest hut in the village. **(2)**

"Who's this 'Kaede'? Is she like the boss around here, or the mayor?" Robin asked

"Somewhat…she's the head priestess around here. She's the one who taught me how to use my powers when I first got them."

"Since we've formed this group, she's helped all of us out, Kagome." Miroku added.

"Humph! That old bat ain't helped me at all." Inuyasha keh-ed as the walked around.

"Shut up Inuyasha! How hasn't Kaede not help you? She dresses your wounds every time you come out of a battle alive!" Shippo shouted in Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"Nobody asked her to do that!"

"Why don't you think she's helped you out at all Inuyasha?" Kagome asked stopping and turning to Inuyasha.

"Why do you think stupid?" He said back fingering his beads around his neck.

"Oh is that why, because of the subjugation beads, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

Raven leaned over to Sango the only one currently not in this conversation **(3)**, "What are they talking about?"

"Those beads around Inuyasha's neck are called Beads of Subjugation; when Inuyasha first tried to get the jewel from Kagome, Lady Kaede put those around his neck so he would behave.

"And that means?" Robin inquired.

"Every time Kagome said a word of command Inuyasha had no choice but to obey."

"Well what's the command?" Robin asked. As soon as Robin asked Kagome and Inuyasha were infused again in another fight.

"What do you mean you don't care? You have to care!"

"Actually you might get to hear it now…" Sango said leaning over to the titans.

"I don't care, and that's that Kagome!"

"Sit boy!" Raven jumped into Robin's arm when this car-man was full throttled into the ground face first. "Sit, sit, Sit, sit Sit, sit sit boy! " Over and over did this unseen force was plowing him deeper into the ground. With that Inuyasha meet with an ultimate face plant.

"Damn…" both Rave and Robin stated looking in awe.

* * *

**Things You Should Know...**

**(1)-**I figured that since the band that sings the "Teen Titans" theme song and they're from Japan that "Teen Titans might be none in Japan too.-**(2)—**I'd like to believe that after so long of helping the whole Inuyasha group might have their own hut and doesn't shard with Kaede all the time.-**(3)—**Image Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shipp all in a circle having this argument about Lady Kaede while Sango, Raven and Robin are sanding on the sideline watching the whole thing.

**_-Surprise, Surprise-_**

Disorientated, lost and confused, this traveler was. After he just left his master's castle, and now this. Shot out of the sky and down on the cold hard ground he walks around searching. Searching for something, someone, or anything that could help him. What's that? Footsteps, maybe? Someone was coming, maybe the someone he needed to give this message to. **(4)**

"It fell somewhere over here master. There behind the brush over around here." A voice said. It sounded like sound of a small person, or a demon; with a high-pitched crackly voice.

"Jakken, look sharp it's a demon..." This voice sounded deeper and manlier. A grown man or a even bigger demon.

"Yes my lord."

With blurry vision, the traveler looked up to see two figures. A small little green imp, with a long stick; croaky voice came from him. The other figure was fierce demon, dressed in white, where the manly voice came from.

"Speak your name traveler. What is your purpose here on my land?" His land? The demon was a great leader, tall and proud; surely he was the one he was looking for.

"I am a messenger. I bring word to you Lord Inuyasha. The end is near…prepare yourself..." The traveler started to disintegrated into then air; when his body was completely gone, all that was left was a small piece of paper. Jakken, the little imp, went and picked it up and handed it to his master.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what was that about?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Jakken, but apparently my idiot half breed of a brother is in danger.

**_-OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO-_**

Starting a family can be hard for one mere man but for an interdenominational demon, it's even harder. Lounging in his chair, with a wine glass at hand, Duogon was watching his sleeping wife as she quietly dozes off into a lovely slumber. Housing a demon child in one's womb can be a tedious task; he gazed at her and admired her, with loving eyes. He tip-toed over to her side and gently grazes his hand across her face to feel the beauty that is his wife. **(5)**

"My lord!" Suddenly a dagger penetrated the shoulder of his messenger, who ruined his concentration; servant got stuck into the nearest wall behind him, pinning him down.

Duogon admired his wife once more before turning back to his servant. He stormed over and jabbed the dagger further in, "What is it?" he asked

"The message, was delivered, my lord." He coughed out, gasping for air.

"Excellent! You may leave me now." He released his servant, and stared to walk back to his wife; before heading towards the door. The servant looked up and grasped his left shoulder and coughed up some blood.

"Wait my lord. There is more thing."

Duogon went back then picked him again and banged him against the wall, "What else is there?"

"The message was delivered, but to the wrong brother. The eldest now knows what is to befall is younger sibling."

Duogon's eyes grew big and he was fierce with anger, but he had to keep in mind that his wife was still sleep. He gently put down his lackey and dusted him off, he glided went to his right side and walked him over to the window. Staring out to the horizon, at the dusky sunset, he took his servant under his arm and rubbed his back.

"Derf, **(6)** how long before Sesshomaru gets to the others?"

"Three days, two at the maximum, my lord."

Duogon thought for a second, "Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha with a passion. He will not help him, but he will warn him, thus our message will be delivered. Your work here is done." Duogon pat his back and started to lead him towards the door.

"Oh and one more thing…" With that, Duogon grasped the back of his servant's shirt with his left hand and the front with his right, flung him over his head and out the window to parts unknown.

"Do not disturb me when I'm watching my wife and child."

"Darling, what was that?" someone asked from behind him. He turned to see his wife setting up from their bed, with sleepy eyes.

"Nothing, my love. Just taking out the trash." He said walking back over to her. He sits besides her on the bed, wraps a strong arm around her body, kisses her forehead and lies back down with her. "Go back to sleep, tomorrow will bring new surprises to us."

* * *

**Things to Know:**

**(4)-** Just so you know, Sesshomaru was the one who shot down the messenger for flying over his territory, not Duogon.-**(5)-**I've always that was neat and relaxing. Having your spouse watching you while you sleep.-**(6)-**"Derf" is just "Fred" backwards


	10. Demons Dance

**Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

** -Demon Dance**

"When Kagome was explaining about the head to a whole town, she forgot to mention that this woman was elderly." Robin whispererly told Raven. She had long white hair that was tied up in the back and a patch over her right eye. **(1)** She seemed to know a lot about what was going on, understandable why she was the head priestess of the whole village.

Raven and Robin had followed their new 'friends' to the hut where their leader was, getting strange looks and stirring up conversations among the villagers along the way. The hut was about half the size of the Titan's common room; made of wood there was a large platform in the back, which reached from one side of the hut to the other. In the middle, close to the platform, was a small fire pit with coal and a pot. It made the hut smell of honey and herbs.

They had sat around the fire pit and had hot tea, to Raven's liking, and discussed what had happen. Kagome explained about the demon and how they found the strange travelers in the well and that they were from her time also. Miroku and Sango were polishing their weapons while Shippo was playing with his toys.

"Is that right?" she said putting down the tea pot. "Well it seems that your story is similar to Kagome's. She too came here under mysterious circumstances." Everyone looked up at the landing where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting listening to whatever else was going on

"So Priestess Kaede, do you know how we can get back?" Robin asked then taking another sip, he didn't mind the taste that much.

"Unfortunately, I do not know. Kagome stayed here for days before we discovered how to get her back. You might as well do the same."

Robin looked upset, stay here in an even newer place then when he started? Could he do that, knowing that monsters were living here freely? Raven on the other hand didn't seem to mind, they did want a vacation right?

Robin leaned over to Raven, "Well what do you think?"

She placed her cup away from her face, "It's not like we really have a choice, we'll just have to stay here until the spell is broken." She didn't seem like she was in much of a rush to go back to the present, although there was a hint of concern in her voice.

"Why don't you try and go back through the well?" Everyone turned towards the freakishly quite half demon in the corner, they forget he was there.

"Great idea, Inuyasha!" Kagome sprang up and hopped over to Robin, then grabbed his hands. "All we need to do so go back to the well and you guys can jump back in!"

Dick was blushing profusely, he glanced over to Rachel to see what her reaction was to this hand holding, she didn't seem to pay attention, or at least that is what her face was saying.

"Um sure, why not? It's wroth a shot right?"

"So what's the plan again...?" Rachel, Dick, Kagome and Inuyasha were all back at the well, staring inside. Inuyasha was looking it over to see if anything had disturbed the well at all.

"It's like I said at the hut, just do what you did before and see if you go back to our time."

Both the titans agreed and Dick jumped in first like before, "Hey Raven, look I'm Timmy! Help me, I'm stuck in the well!" He laughed

Raven looked down there, "Get up here! What do you think you're doing?" Staging the incident all over again...

"_I'll_ come up, when _you_ get down here and admit that what happened earlier was _just_ in your head and it _really_ was jet-lag." Raven sighed as she waited a second to hover down into the well again. When her feet touched the ground Robin held a hand out,

"Can we go relax now?" He asked in his sexy voice once more; Raven nodded and slowly grabbed his hand; her face got red again. They waited for the light to appear again,

"Then what happened?" Kagome shouted into the whole.

"That's it, a bright purple light sucked us in and here we were!" Dick shouted back. Kagome walked towards Inuyasha who found a shaded spot under a near by tree. _'Wow that Kagome, she's-'_

"Um Dick?" Raven cooed.

"Yes, Rach?"

"You can let go of my hand now..."

"Oh sorry..."

Night time finally came, the end of a long day. Time to meditate, Raven had found a nice place behind Kaede's hut to cross her legs, close her eyes and feel the coolness of the night air._ 'Japan didn't seem so bad, now that she could finally…relax…'_

"Excuse me, Miss Raven." It was the voice of a little child. She propped right eye open to see the little fox girl.

"Raven. Just Raven please, yes?" Having 'miss' in front of her name made her seem old. After the fiasco with the time traveling portal Raven felt the need to drop the act and tell Inuyasha and the others about their true identities. Besides the fact that the cat-man sniffed her out, she did have a different skin color then her male counterpart.

"I just wanted to know what you are doing." "Shippo"; what everyone else called her, was approaching cautiously. If there were something she was an expert in, it was half demon anger.

"Meditating, it's how I relax, control my emotions and reflect on the events of my day." Raven closed her eyes again,

"That seems boring, but would you think I could maybe join you? Inuyasha gets really mad when he gets up from that 'sit' command."

Now this was new, how often does something come up to Raven and want to meditate with her? Well besides Starfire that is. This little girl wanted to be around her and wasn't afraid. Understandable however, all the things that go on around here.

"Sure, why not?" Shippo jumped into the spot next to her and imitated what she did: legs crossed, eyes closed, and 'pinching fingers' **(2)** "Now repeat after me: Azarath, Metrion Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion Zinthos."

After saying her mantra, Raven and Shippo got quite; just sat there relaxing, until she felt eyes on her. She opened her right eye again and saw that Shippo was staring straight at her, sleepily, "It's an ashera chakra, it's keeps my powers in check." When Shippo nodded he and Raven turned back to concentration, until Raven could hear foot steps getting closer. She used her powers to feel the aura, but she couldn't tell who it was.

"Shippo, there you are! Kagome was looking for you." It was Sango and Miroku; no wonder, they're non-dangerous humans. "Oh thank you for looking after Shippo, Miss Raven."

"Raven, please. It was no problem we were just meditating and-" Raven looked towards her right and saw a little ball of fluff sitting next to her.

"Looks like Shippo was doing more medi-then-tating." Miroku chuckled.

He was right, Shippo had fallen asleep. _'I guess that was too relaxing'_ **(3) **Raven thought. Sango walked over to Shippo and lightly picked him up,

"I'll put him to bed, thanks again, Raven." With that she walked off, leaving Raven and Miroku alone. She went back to her meditation, but Miroku soon took Shippo's spot next to her.

"So you too are a fan of meditation, eh?" He asked getting into his own pose.

"Yes, it relaxes me." She answered readjusting herself.

"Oh yes, it relaxes the soul, mind and...body…" emphases the 'body' part.

Raven peaked open her right eye again and saw that this **monk** was checking her out; looking her up and down, she couldn't believe it!

"You are a monk correct?"

"Yes, a servant of Buddha or any other Devine god. Why? What is wrong?"

"If you are such a 'servant of god', why are you looking at me, that way?"

Miroku looked at her shocked, "I am shocked you would think of me in that matter, miss. I am a man of god, my wisdom is my bed and my religion my lover. However I must confess," Miroku used his knuckles to swing his body closer to Raven's,

"I was admiring you body, for you see, I am alone. As you must know, I am traveling with my friends to get rid of an evil force, the same one that cursed me with this horrid wind tunnel in my right hand. **(4)**

"Wind tunnel?" Raven asked opening both of her eyes then turned to this monk.

"It's a black whole in the palm of my hand that sucks up anything and everything in its path. It is unstoppable."

_'So that's what that power he was using earlier...It's a curse.'_

"That's why we must find that demon who did this and destroy him because if we don't, the whole will get bigger and bigger until…I no longer exist.

"Oh I'm sorry. That must be rough for you." Raven felt herself reach out towards the monk, "I too know what it's like to have a curse..." Raven looked away from his gaze.

"Yes, that's why it's hard for me to get close to anyone, for if I get too attach I might leave them…" Miroku placed a hand on top of hers, on his knee, Raven felt herself get a little teary, but a soft hand of a young handsome monk stop it before it fell.

"There is one way I might be able to destroy him, even if I do die." **(Here it comes!)**

"How?

"The one way for me to carry on my legacy is through my next born child, which I would like you to bear."

"E-excuse me?" Raven was astonished; she quickly pulled her hands away and sat back.

"Raven, I would like you to bear my child, so that I were to leave this earth before my time I will have my son go fourth and-"

Raven had slapped him the face and used her powers to throw him a near by tree, how could he be bold enough to ask a woman he just met to bear his child!. Since she was completely distorted she decided that go find another spot to meditate. **(5) **A spot by the lake, this could be a nice spot to meditate. _'No one around, no crazy monk asking me to marry him. Although Shippo wasn't so bad to sit with…'_

"Do you mind, get lost, this spot is taken!" someone said. Raven looked to her left, then her right and something told her to look up and there she saw the red-coated Cat-man! He looked had been perched there comfortably for awhile; and she was disturbing his peace.

"It's free country, get over it."**(6)** Raven snorted hovering to tuck her legs under her body. Inuyasha opened his eye to see that she was not leaving in a minute, he jumped down to meet her. He scoffed and looked back at the lake,

"Whatever, you just better be quite, I came here to think and clear my mind. Kagome said that since you two are here guest at her home in the present, I should be nice of you so don't push it."

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to meditate." Inuyasha scoffed again and settled back against the tree, while Raven got back into her lotus position and quietly chanted her mantra, quietly.

"Y'know Miroku does that crap too." Minutes past before a word was spoken, "You're half demon right?"

"Very good, you remembered. Surely I thought you would have attained a concussion with all those blows to the face you endure…" Raven explained.

Inuyasha showed her his fist; then turned back around, "Whatever I was just asking because there's not that many of us around okay?"

"_'Of us'_? What do you mean _'of us'_?" Raven turned her head.

"Half demons, I'm one too. I thought you knew that."

"No, I didn't; this is the first time being around another half demon. I didn't know what to sense for." Silence fell upon on the two again, "If you don't mind me asking, half what?"

Inuyasha turned to her, she was asking a genuine question; he sat down in his own pose. "Well my mother was human..."

"So was mine," Raven interrupted. What the hell was wrong her? She suddenly felt shy and giddy, was it that she was excited to have found a kindred spirit unlikely time period?

"And my father was a dog demon. Despite what he did while he was still alive, he was the best fighter in his region; no one dared to challenge him."

"Hmm, really? I thought you were a cat demon." Raven felt silly telling him that, enough went as far as to tug on her ear.

Inuyasha rocketed out of his seat, "A cat? Are you crazy? But not as much as I hate wolfs..." She giggled into her hand, then looked away, Inuyasha sat back down, He slaughtered millions to protect the innocent, but he loved my mother till no end..until the day she died."

"I wish my father was daring and great," Raven tucked her legs into herself and wrapped her arms around her knees. "He was bastard that forced himself on my mother, making me as an end result."

"It wasn't easy for her to raise me, being the 'spawn' of evil, I think the pressure got to her sometimes. She was so beautiful,"

"After I was conceived my mother sacrificed herself to take me to a place I would be protected; her spirits wanders the utopia I once called home. Until recently my life hasn't been all that great either; I was always under the thumb of my father. He was a horrible demon; he wanted me…to...destroy the world in his name."

They sat in silence for a while until Inuyasha spoke up again, "I guess we both had it pretty much, it's crap like that that makes us who we are today." Raven looked over to Inuyasha, his golden irises glistening off the lake water as the moon lighten up his silver hair. This demon, this man was beautiful...

"Its not just the experiences we've had, it's also the people that we've met. I know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my friends. On more then a few occasions they have been by my side, helping me, protecting and loving me..." Raven looked down at the water that was at her feet; it was Inuyasha's turn to stare.

"So have you met everyone yet?", He placed his butt on the ground and crossed his arms. Raven turned and smiled, doing the same.

"Yes, your monk friend is really charming; he asked me if I wanted to bear his child."

"Hmph, guy works fast; whatcha say to him?"

"I told him in the nicest way possible; in a way he could understand."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha laughed. "Did you give it to him good?"

"Let's just say he won't be doing much of anything for a while..."

Inuyasha laughed again, _'This might not be so bad after all…'_

* * *

**Things to Know:**

**(1)—**I'm pretty sure that Kaede's eye patch is on her right side if I remember correctly.-**(2)-**Do you understand what I mean? When your pointer and your thumb are touching and the rest of your fingers are sticking out? Like signing "okay".-**(3)-**Shippo might be a full demon; he still has the body of an 8 year old-er-girl to what Raven thinks.-**(4)-**And here comes poor Miroku's sad story on the world's smallest violin.-**(5)-**There is that what you people wanted! Happy now!-**(6)-**That's one of my favorite sayings ever.


	11. Humans Waltz

**Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

** -Human Waltz**

"There, that doesn't look so bad. You'll fit in just fine around here." Kagome said when she had just finished fixing up Robin's new outfit. "One time when Inuyasha was in my time he was gun-hoe to come to school with me, I figured it was the "Mary's Little Lamb" story and he wanted to see the 'competition'. I stole one of our school's uniforms from a class room and gave it to Inuyasha, just in case he needed."

It was a navy blue shirt and matching pants; the shirt was buttoned up on the right side more then the left with yellow buttons. The v-shaped collar wrapped all around his neck, so no chocking. Kagome had to cut off some of the bottom of the legs so he would trip, he looked very grown up.

"Thanks Kagome. I'm sure it'll work out just fine." 'Dick' or Robin finished checking himself out; besides his Titan's outfit, this had to be the weirdest look he's ever had to pull off. **(1)**

Kagome went over to the other side of the hut, into her bag and got out another uniform, but this one looked like hers. "This one I'm was giving to Raven tomorrow." **(2) **She turned back around and watched as Dick was checking himself out, "Now for the final touch…" with that she walked over and held her hands out, to reach for his sunglasses.

He grabbed her hands at her wrist and glared, "What are you doing?"

"Well if we take off the final thing then you will truly fit in here." Kagome tried again to reach for his face

"Taking off my mask-er-glasses will not make me fit in anymore or any less. The whole village saw us come in and I'm pretty sure they shalt not be forgetting two American one with dark spiky hair and his pale girlfriend with a jewel on her forehead."

Kagome sat down in front of the fire, sitting on her knees, "Look when I first got here I was feeling like a fish out of water, but the longer I stayed the more I got used to the things here. I kinda started to feel like this was my second home..."

Robin sat down next to Kagome; what was it about this girl that made him what to tell his everything, she looked so sad. "When I was very young, I used to be in a circus performer. The Flying Grayson' we were called. It was me, my mom, and my dad; we were the best in Gotham City. One night was the big night, the famous night, their last night.

_We were performing for a big time rich guy, Bruce Wayne, he had all the front row seats, seating with a perfect view of the center ring. In a black business suit; he was out on the town and was there to see our show. Everything went according to plan, except for the free fall with no net. A mad man, Two-Face, came in out of nowhere looking for trouble and found it in the tent._

_He came in yelling, cussing and messing up everything; he pulled out a Tommie gun and started shooting, mostly in the air. Both my mom and my dad grabbed me and held me close, they knew what was going to happen, they said 'fly away safely, little Robin, we love you.' Next thing I knew we were falling, I couldn't see anything but I just felt the air as we fell then we just stopped falling. After that all I heard was screaming and yelling._

_Later I found out that Two-Face was looking for Batman how was suppose to make an appearance at the tent, come to find out that he was, front row seat, center ring in a black business suit."_ **(3)**

He turned to her looking deep into her eyes, "On that night Richard Grayson died."

Kagome was distraught, what can one say at a time like this? This guy she barely knew just opened up to her, she gathered herself up and walked behind him. She feel to her knees and hugged his shoulders tightly, "Why hide an identity if you don't have one anymore?" She remembered hugging Inuyasha like this once before.

Dick held out his head down in sorrow, Kagome fingered his chin to raise his head towards her. She once again went for his glasses, this time he didn't move and let her move them from his ears. It was nice to feel the cool night air hit his eyelids; he opened his eyes to revealed perfect blue eyes, he had to adjust to the fire lit darkness of his surroundings.

"Fly free little Robin," quoting his mothers words.

"Call me Richard." **(4)**

* * *

**Things to Know:**

**(1)-**No, that never really happen in an episode, but it should have thought. I like to think that the Titans get out of costume every so often.-**(2)-**Just so you know, it's still the same night as when Raven was looking for a spot to meditate. It's just "Meanwhile..." kinda things, to show what Robin and Kagome were doing.-**(3)-**I was going for the background story in "Batman Forever", but then, because I'm sick and twisted, I wanted to make it a little more upsetting.

**(4)-**Wow why did that last sentence sound so familiar? Maybe because it was the same as in "How Long is forever?" "Call me Nightwing"


	12. Scheming

**Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

** -Scheming**

Lilith lay before her servants as they fanned her face, and fed her rats; they made her feet feel amazing while combing her long dark hair. She was in her own world of comfort and peace; her pregnancy had been hard for her third trimester, her body relaxed in the steaming hot lava. Her legs were perch on the rim of the tub, with a small pillow under her knees. Her head was also on a pillow under her neck, letting her long lock drape into the washing wenches hands. While her hips and stomach were submerged; her bosoms were floating on to the top. Nothing was going to bother her today;

"Beautiful..." She took a deep breath and opened her eye; her beloved husband was hovering over her now tensed body, with a stupid grin on his face he gave her a tooth smile.

"It's not polite to stare..." Lilith answer, she closed her eye once more and sunk back down in her tub.

"My love," Dougon knelt to her side and grasped her hand; "I will be out looking for more shards for you. I will be back as soon as I am done."

Lilith took in another breath, then retrieve her hand back, "I'll be counting the moments that you are not by my side." Enough though she said that dryly, she rose from the lava and grabbed his strong jaw in her hands. She kissed his gem on his temple and went back to her soak. Dougon soon stood up and walked out of her room.

"Lady Lilith?" Derf was at her side door; he was holding a piece of paper and saluted his queen.

"Yes?" She turned right to look at him. The weasel stuffed the parchment into his mouth and ran over to her bath. When he arrived he quickly turned around and reached behind himself to pass the message. Lilith reached over the rim and took her letter; she unrolled and handed it back to Derf, "Thank you, that will be all."

Derf grasped the letter and ran back to the door, "Oh your company has arrived for you ma'am." then continued through the door. She took another exasperated breath and clapped her hands; soon she found herself surrounded by her servants as they dried her body; pinned up her hair and dressed her up in royal robes.

Lilith was helped out of her tube and over to her vanity in her large personal room, she splashed some make up on her face, when she was ready she clapped her hands and her maid let her guest in.

"So you are the demon I have heard so much of, you don't seem like much." Her visitor was a strangely dressed man; surely it was way to be hot to be wearing such an outrageous outfit. He stood a foot shorter then her husband, then bowed his head low.

"Forgive me mistress; do you always insult the people you are making deals with?", the man stood up and reached into his robes to gave a small box; he presented to his host. "I believe that was what you were looking for?"

Lilith slowly opened this box to reveal a beautiful jewel that was glimmering inside; it was a small spherical gem with a huge crack on its side, like some of it was missing. "What the hell is this?" she slammed the pearl back inside the box and sat back down.

"My lady, due to unfortunate events this power has been scattered to the winds and I have search long and hard for the missing pieces, as you can see it is almost complete."

Lilith stood before her guest one last time, "Very well, as we agreed I shall help you get what you want, as you will do for me. In the mean time keep an eye out of our company; the time is almost upon us, the kid will be born soon." She turned away and shooed the man away. He bowed his head and started for her door; "Oh I don't believe I caught your name..."

"I am Naraku."

** -Duogon-Lilith-Derf-**

_'What a crazy day, I'm here with Raven back in time in a foreign country hanging out with a demons, a demon **slayer**, a monk and a super cute-'_

"Hey skinny! Get your ass in gear, but I gear it up fro you!" Dick and Inuyasha had been training in the forest for a bit, he figured that since he was here and this world was full of danger that he couldn't get out of practice with his martial arts. Inuyasha somehow got tricked into taking him to a nice open area, with Shippo and Miroku to tag along.

"Inuyasha, if I told you once I've told you a thousand times, we 'weak humans' cannot train as vigorously as you can. Take a break and have some snacks with us."

"Shut up monk, I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to lazy future boy over there." Inuyasha pointed Tetsusaiga to where Dick was trying yet again to communicate with his friends back in future America. He was taking a rest after his hand to hand combat with Inuyasha, that he lost; no one would ever speak about that again.

"Gee he likes fighting huh?" Dick had walked back to the near by tree the boys were under, and nudged Miroku gently.

"He is obsessed with it, it's like a sickness!" Shippo shouted munching on his rice ball.

"Heh, I know I guy like him." He crossed his arms and leaned against the tree.

"Inuyasha feels the need to over compensate with his rough exterior and bad attitude." Miroku explained.

He walked back over to where Inuyasha was swinging his sword around, "So  
your friends are interesting, and they speak highly of you!" Dick reached for his bo staff from behind his back, and extended it.

"Oh please, if it wasn't for the fact that I save their asses all the damn time; they wouldn't be bothering with me..." He tucked his sword away and clawed up to face Rich again."

"That's not true," He ran forward attacked Inuyasha forcefully; thrusting his weapon. Inuyasha dodged his movement by jumping up and over, landing behind him. Inuyasha swung his arm to swat off Rich's head; he also dodged Inuyasha's force by flipping backwards.

"What makes you say that?" Inuyasha dashed forward and slashed the air; he turned on his heel then reached for air. Rich blocked his wrist and pushed him back.

"Friends don't 'bother' with you; they stay by your side and help you when you need it, without expecting a thank you. If they weren't your friends they wouldn't be here helping you, that means they care."

"Whatever; their indebted to me for saving their lives," Inuyasha lunged forward again; he and Richard were playing a game of hit, miss, dodge, throw. When strong clash airborne and the two separated.

"Say what? I know for a fact that Kagome cares about you; the way she's always talking about you, the way her eyes gloss over when she's near you..." Dick teased.

"Feh, what's up with you and that witch? You two seem to be offly friendly with each other..." Inuyasha grabbed his hips and turned his body,

Dick lowered his staff and assumed a resting pose, "Raven? She's my good friend, she's a wonderful person and even though she seems gruff on the outside, on the inside she's a beautiful caged bird wanting nothing to do in life but to sing."

Both Inuyasha and Richard were shocked while those sweet words came out his mouth; he soon realized what he said;

"Inuyasha! Miroku, Shippo! Where are you?" Kagome was shouting at the top of her lungs trying to reach all the boys. Richard looked over to see Inuyasha grabbing his cat ears, then he yelled back,

"Kagome shut the hell up, I can hear you!" She shortly appeared from the brush; she tripped on a small rock and started to fall. "Kago-huh?" Dick fast as lighting caught Kagome in mid air; he slid under her and had her stomach in his hands

"Are you okay?" He asked when he lowered Kagome down to her knees; she grasped his chest to help balance herself, she finally took a breath. "Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha ran up to them, followed by Shippo then Miroku; all asking the same question.

She leap back on her feet, shaking her hands; "Guys I'm fine; calm down. Richard caught me before I hit the ground." Shippo hopped into her arms,

"Yeah Inuyasha was just too slow..." Shippo soon received a shift punch in the head.

"I wasn't too slow for that!" He shouted storming off.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?"

"I'm gonna go chop some firewood! Don't bother me!" with that he was gone, every turned back to one another.

"Don't worry he always gets like this, after clearing out a few trees; and building a few huts he'll be fine." Kagome assured her guest.

"Inuyasha is so full of hot air, I don't know why he doesn't just fly away!" Shippo inserted; he hopped out of Kagome's arms and followed Inuyasha. Miroku pushed forward to also leave the area,

"He's just a big softy that can't express his feelings, so he swings his big sword to assert his dominance to an uncaring party..." and then there was two.

"What he means is that we all know Inuyasha is strong, but he doesn't have to act like that all the time". Kagome turned again towards Dick; "Sorry you had to see that, it's kinda embarrassing." Kagome started to walk off to follow her friends, Rich sprinted to catch up.

"Don't feel bad, it's not easy being in love with someone the completely opposite of you. However if you keep working at it; things work out."

"H-how did you know?" Kagome looked at him then ahead again,

"Personal experience..."

"I've known Inuyasha for a few years now and I can't quite explain the depth of our relationship; I care for him deeply and would do anything for him. He has protected me from danger countless times and we have been through a lot together. At times I question my own feelings, often thinking that it would never happen. Something he does, that one little thing, turns my heart right side up again and my faith comes back."

Dick saw the edge of the village and stopped, "I have never heard anyone say such strong feelings for one person before, Inuyasha is a lucky guy to have a woman like you around..."

Kagome reached over to placed her hand on his shoulder when she felt something coming...

** -****Inuyasha-Raven-Inuyasha-Raven-**

Inuyasha, still fieriest with what "skinny" did earlier, decided that chopping wood to let off little steam would be good for him right now. He started to look for a trunk that glanced at him the wrong way. Somehow he ended up back at the hot spring and the only tree he could find was the one that gave them shade when the hotter months came.

"The guilty party always returns to the scene of the crime," Inuyasha turned and saw no body from wince that voice came around.

"What the hell are you talking about, what crime?" Inuyasha was getting mad again, luckily Raven lowered herself down from the large tree branch Inuyasha would normally be perched on.

"Your crime is not chopping the firewood like Kagome asked you to do earlier; before you boys went off to play swords." Inuyasha found himself looking at Raven's new attire; Kagome's strange clothes fit her really nicely, it was probably his demon side kicking in, but at this moment he found Raven very attractive. "Hey; my eyes are up here, do you mind?"

"Keh," He turned away from her, "I wasn't looking at nothing, if that's what you were thinking!" He stomped his foot and got in her face, "Besides I told Kagome that I was gonna chop the wood when I was done helping Skinny with his training!"

_'Skinny? He must mean Robin...'_ Raven put her hands up in protest, "Don't worry, I already took care of it." Inuyasha turned back to her,

"You did my work for me?" He brought his temper down a few levels,

"Yeah I mean it wasn't a big deal, I saw that it needed to be done and I didn't want you to get in trouble with Kagome again,"

_'She did my work so I wouldn't get in trouble?'_ Inuyasha was staring at Raven again, but this time it was with appreciation._'She just got here and she barely knows me and she goes-wait?'_

"You think I'm afraid of Kagome don't you?" Raven simply shook her head and found a spot on the ground to start her meditating, this time sitting on her knees thank to her new outfit. Inuyasha followed; doggie sitting next to her. "Well your wrong, I am not afraid of Kagome! The one who should be afraid is that scrawny man friend you brought with you. The only crime here is your boyfriend making googly eyes at Kagome, what's the deal with you two anyway...?"

"Richard and I...are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less..." she answered dryly, Raven peaked her eye open to see if he believed her.

"Whatever! I'm not as dumb as people think I am, I can tell when two people have a history with one another; so spill!"

Once again this kindred spirit she found managed to open her up; Raven sighed, "I've known R-Richard for a few years now and I can't quite explain the depth of our relationship; I care for him deeply and would do anything for him. He has protected me from danger countless times and we have been through a lot together. At times I question my own feelings, often thinking that it would never happen, but something he does changes my mind. That one little thing, turns my heart right side up again and my hope comes back." Raven finished looking up at Inuyasha

"Hope huh? Well if you ask me there's a whole lotta something going on around here!"

"What about you?" He turned to her, "What do you feel for Kagome?"

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about? Sh-she's a good friend, my jewel detector really..." Inuyasha tried to nervously tuck away his face.

"Liar, I'm an empath and I can feel something strong between you two, almost like a bond or a powerful connection. I can feel it from her too, when she talks to you..."

Inuyasha was defeated for the second time today, he forced his back into the bark of the tree, "Is it that obvious? Of course it is, everybody knows it. Kagome and I have been doing this dance for so long, it's almost routine." Inuyasha pulled his knees to his body, "Yes, I have feelings for Kagome, but it's not the right time to tell her. I have a lot of unfinished business that I need to take care first and I don't want my feelings to get in the way."

"I commend you for your protective side, but shouldn't it be up to her whether or not it's the right time? Doesn't she deserve to decide her own fate?" Raven didn't move; her words hit the dog cat man hard, wasn't he doing the right thing? Keeping Kagome at a safe distance from danger so he could protect her better. Inuyasha sat up and rose to his feet,

"It's not that simply, what I have to do is dangerous, and at the end of it all I might not be with Kagome anymo-" He stopped to sniff the air,

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Scrawny wolves..."


	13. Kouga

**Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

** -Kouga**

"So that's how we formed our little group of demon fighters," Kagome was helping Richard carry his weapons back to the hut. He found himself wanting to know more about the people we was going to staying with for a awhile.

"Heh, that's more of less how we formed the titans," When they reached the hut Richard went inside to put his things away and looked back at Kagome, "We all ended up saving our alien friend from more aliens trying to capture her under false pretenses."

"Wow that sounds interesting!" Kagome then walked over to the landing and started rummaging through her big yellow bag.

"Yeah it's funny, Raven was the first one I met; but I got my first kiss from the alien girl." Richard turned his head to hide away his blush,

"What? If she was attacking your friends, why would you kiss her?" Kagome turned back to her bag and continued looking through it.

"She kissed me!" He shouted turning away from his tools. "Apparently on her planet that is the way they learn other languages, by lip contact."

Kagome finally pulled out the bottle of jewel shards and showed the titan, "These are what were fighting for, collecting these are top priority. Once the jewel is completely whole again and the evil man is defeated; then and only then, can everyone live their lives, peacefully." Dick walked over and grabbed the bottle, he examined the gems closely,

_'These look like what Raven has on her forehead, only pink...'_

"Inuyasha's ex girlfriend died to protect these from getting into the wrong hand, I was the one that broke them into tiny pieces, and now it's my responsibility to help collect them. That's one of the reason I continue to come back here." Dick handed her back the bottle and Kagome placed it around her neck.

Dick moved his stuff and sat up against the wall, "So what's the other reason you keep coming back here." He raised his eyebrow and smirked at her. Now it was Kagome's turn to hide away her face; she stood up from the landed and sat on her knees on the opposite wall,

"You can probably tell that's there something between Inuyasha and I; at first he didn't care for me, I reminded him too much of his ex. The longer we worked together the more our feelings changed, I started to care for him more then I should have and he promised to protect me no matter what. There were many times when I doubted my feelings because I was unsure my place in his life, I've even thought about leaving and never coming back because I knew deep in my heart that I didn't belong here. However when I look in his eyes and he says _my_ name I know that for a moment he only sees me."

"I-I understand how you feel, at times I'm not sure how I feel sometimes; but when things get bad and that person is there for you you know how you feel. It's a powerful emotion; to know that one person will always be there to support you and help you when you need it..."

"I know in the end I probably won't be with Inuyasha; but until then I will stay by his side, I care for him deeply. I-I lo-huh?"

Richard saw that her body language changed and her face seemed to perk up, "Kagome, what is it? What's wrong?", he sat on her knees and reached for her,

"I sense a jewel shard!"

**-Kagome-Richard-Kagome-Richard-**

_'Scrawny wolfs? What the hell does that mean?'_ Just then Raven also started to sense a strong force coming towards them; a tall tornado was speeding ahead.

"Raven get back!" Inuyasha pushed the empath behind him and soon took the blow of the point of the tornado as it plowed his head into the ground.

"Hey Kagome, how's it-Kagome?" In front of Raven and was another man-beast; this "scrawny wolf" Inuyasha must have been talking about; he really wasn't that scrawny but he was in some sort of skirt. His demonic blue eyes pierced her body as he drunk her in; the tight ponytail on top of his head caught up to the rest of his face when it gently landed on his forehead. "You look different Kagome," this guy stepped off Inuyasha's head and walked towards her and sniffed her hair, "Smell differently too..."

Inuyasha, finally able to recover, took his place once more in front of Raven, "Back off wolf-shit, before I back it off for you!"

"What have you done to _my_ Kagome, puppy ass; she looks and smells different!"

"Um excuse me?" Raven protested.

"Did one of the boulders in your cave hit you in the head, she ain't _your_ Kagome dumbfuck!"

"I know what happened! You put her under some kind of crazy halfbreed spell don't you? That's why she stinks like that isn't it?" Kouga shouted back, he grabbed a hold of Raven's wrist and pulled her to his side.

"Hey! I've heard enough!" Raven release her hand and her magic all over this strange demon and pushed him into the water. She walked back over to Inuyasha's side and began to rub her wrist.

"Are you okay?" He asked taking her arm in his hands and licking her wound. Raven felt silly having him to this to her and blushed face gave her away; Raven slowly took her hand back and nodded. When this wolf man regained his composure he stood soaked in the hot liquid, _'Why did I do that?'_

"Kagome!"

"Kouga?" Richard and Kagome suddenly ran up to the commotion. "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome?" He looks towards Raven, scanning her up and down, he gets up out of the water and shakes himself off. Kouga, as Kagome called him, rushes to her face. "I thought you looked a little different, and smelled different too."

Inuyasha rushed in between the two and started yelling again, "What the fuck are you doing here wolf? Don't you have towns to pillage and other people to harass?"

"Get outta here dog-shit! No body cares what you think, I came to see _my_ Kagome; not some half-breed imposter!" Kouga waved behind him to Raven, which Robin didn't like at all. He stepped in front of Inuyasha and poked Kouga in the chest, back him away from everyone,

"Now see here dude, I don't appreciate you bothering my friends, or disrespecting _my_ woman. I think you should apologize to the ladies and high tail it outta here before _I_ get mad."

All jaws dripped, where did this sudden boldness come from; even Inuyasha was surprised himself. Kouga looked back at Raven then back at Richard.

"That's your woman huh? Then maybe that's what all the fuss is about?"

"What the hell are you talking about dumbass?" Inuyasha once again pushed forward in front of Kouga.

"Well the reason I came to talk to Kagome was to tell her that an ominous cloud has been passing over this part of the valley for few days now. Rumor is that a powerful demon is after some sort of crystal or trinket or something, and it's getting closer.

"Feh, it's probably just Naraku and that pebble size brain of yours heard wrong!" Kagome stepped into front of Inuyasha and pushed him back,

"What's going on Kouga?"

"I'm not too sure; but something is about to happen, something bad." Kouga grasped Kagome's hands; "Don't you worry a thing about it Kagome, I will protect you from danger; better then any _halfbreeds_ can!"

Inuyasha faced turned bright red he shakily went for his Tetsusaiga, but a shoulder touch from Raven stopped him, "Kouga, Right? Thanks for the information; but I think you better leave now," Her eyes glowed bright white and she squeezed lightly, "Unless you wanna take another bath..."

Kouga quickly let go of Kagome's hands and placed them behind his head, "Yeah well that's pretty much all I wanted anyway, see ya Kagome..." Kouga then turn tail and ran off.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand, "What just happened?". He simply 'feh'd' and walked her back to the village.

"_'Now see here dude?' _You wanna explain that _Beast Boy?_" Raven lowered her eye brows.

"What can I say, I went with my guts."

** -Kouga-Ayame-Ginta—Hakkaku-**

"Night fall, finally..." Inuyasha played with a bead of grass in his mouth, he could smell that dinner was just about ready, hear the foot steps coming to get him and white lights in the sky. "What the-?"

"Inuyasha? Dinner is ready, would you be joining us?" He turned from his spot in his Goshinboku tree to his new friend; he jumped down and landed in front of her, she didn't flinch at all.

"Yes, just not now. I have something to do, and I'll be joining you all later..." Inuyasha walked past and but only until he grabbed his arm,

"What do you want me to tell everyone? Kagome said she made something special for you and-" He turned quickly and held her wrist,

"Please don't tell her where I went okay?" Raven winced when he touch her and he withdrew himself, "Sorry! I didn't me-"

"No it's fine, it's still hurts from when that Krouga guy grabbed me." Raven held her right arm and he left hand started to glow. "I got burn in the same place awhile ago, sometimes it still hurts, I'm okay." Inuyasha lowered his ears, what could have happened to her to leave burns like that?

Raven finished healing her wrist and looked up at Inuyasha, "Don't worry. I'll cover for you, wherever it is youre going..." She patted him on the back and walked back to their friends.

"Thanks..."

**-Shippo-Miroku-Sango-Kilala-**

The gang was getting ready for Kagome's special dinner; after that run in with Kouga she slipped back to her time and packed up a few supplies for a big meal in celebration of Robin and Raven staying with them. _'It was the least I could do for them helping us with that demon, and Kouga!'_

Everyone had their own places in the hut, Miroku and Sango were placed on the left side of the hut, Richard was sitting on the right side waiting for Raven to show up and Shippo, Kilala and Kaede were sitting on the landing. Kagome brought back lots of meats, noodles, vegetables and yummy cakes for dessert.

"Hmm that smells so good Kagome! When can we eat?" Shippo asked bouncing in his seat.

"As soon as Raven and Inuyasha get back, oh I think I hear them now!" Sure enough there they were, Raven was the first to appear past the bamboo door, "Raven, there you are; where's Inuyasha?"

Raven scratched her face and looked away, "He says that he's um going to be late because he's doing something that dogs do in trees? Heh heh..." Her sweat drop look didn't convince anyone, Kagome placed her platter of food into Shippo's lap and ran outside. Raven turned to see everyone staring at her, "Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, Inuyasha does this all the time..." Shippo chimed in taking a bite of food.

"What does that mean?" Raven asked; taking her seat next to Richard.

"I'm sure you've heard about Kikyou, have you not?" Miroku asking, he got up and took the platter away from Shippo and started to pass the food around.

"Is that Inuyasha's ex girlfriend?" Dick asked accepting his share of food. "The one that protected the jewel, before she died?"

"Yes, shortly after Kagome came into this whole an evil witch made a clay doll of the former priestess remains to try and take Kagome's soul in order to control Kikyou and use her to find the jewel shards for her." Kaede answered.

"Now that clay doll evil spirit walks the earth hell bent on collecting the jewel for her own plan and taking Inuyasha with her in the process." Sango finished starting to eat her food.

"Ever so often Kikyou comes around to checks up on Inuyasha and to try and drag him to hell with her; it deeply upsets Kagome, but there is really nothing she can do."

Richard stood up almost dropping his food, if Raven hadn't magically caught it, "So Kagome just sits and lets him go see his ex whenever he wants? What a jerk!"

"Dick..." Raven starts,

"Please don't be mad at him, it wasn't their fault for the way things ended..." Sango glanced at him with soulful eyes.

"Naraku tricked them both into deceiving each other; which lead to Kikyou's death." Miroku finally sat down and started to eat his own food.

"Just one more reason we have to destroy him..." Shippo added.

_'I hear what they're saying, and I understand; but it's just not fair! How could he go see his ex when he's got a great girl like Kagome waiting for him!'_

"Richard?" Raven was now standing next to him handing over his plate;

"Sorry Hun; I've lost my appetite..." He patted her shoulder and walked out with hut.

* * *

Outside Richard finds Kagome staring towards the sky as hundreds of sperm fly north outside the village and beyond.

"Kags?" His new nickname for her made her smile through the pain,

"No matter what, I told myself that I would stay by his side. We've been through so much that even if I wanted to leave right now, I know I couldn't. I love Inuyasha; it's what I decided..." Her eyes were filled with tears as she hugged herself. Dick walked up and collected her in his arms.

"You don't havta go through this; it's not fair to you!"

Kagome muffled words into his chest, "When the jewel is collected, we will all go back to where we belong..." she lifted her body up and wiped her face. "Don't worry about me, I'm used to it." She smiled, sniffed and patted his shoulder; then headed back inside to eat.

"But you shouldn't be..."


	14. Message Delivered

**Summary: ****Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. ****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR**** Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

Deep in the forest far away from away from the village was a beautiful young priestesses being graced by the presence of small snake like spirits gathering the lost souls of the world. In her body they are stored so that he soft mud made clay body can move through the valley. Kikyou was just a lost soul herself.

"I was hoping that you'd show up here...Inuyasha..." He dropped out of a near tree, leaving a nice distance between the two of them. She turned her body and smiled at her silver haired companion; he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kinda hard to ignore your soul collectors swimming around. To what do I owe this visit, Kikyou?"

"Inuyasha, do you hate me now. Have I upset you that much?" Kikyou began to walked towards to him, her arm stretched out to touch him; "Please Inuyasha, come with me."

Inuyasha jumped back out of her reached, "What is this about, Kikyou? I really don't have time for th-"

"It's Kagome isn't it? It's my look-a-like isn't it? She's captured your heart and now it belongs to her!" She started to head out of the clearing, Inuyasha sprung forward and grabbed Kikyou's arm,

"Kikyou, please. You don't understand..." His sentence was cut short by the lips of the priestess, she held on to his kimono tightly and pressed her face forward. At first he was hesitate; Inuyasha soon wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her close. Kikyou finally let go, and tackled him around the waist

"Inuyasha, the path I chose is a lonely one, come with me and we can take down Naraku together..."

"Kikyou, you know I can't do that; please you have to understand." Kikyou let go of Inuyasha and pushed him away,

"Inuyasha! You owe me your life, how dare you treat me like this!"

Inuyasha ran over and grabbed her by the shoulder and started shaking her, "I'm not treating you like anything, I have things to do! Let me take care of Naraku; I couldn't bare to see you hurt again!"

Kikyou lowered her head then glared at Inuyasha, she released herself from his claw and spoke, "I have message; an ominous evil is heading your way, prepared your self for a new age of darkness..." She turned to exit the forest. "What the hell does that mean?" He was alone, well...

"You can come down now, Skinny, she's gone now." Inuyasha only waited in his spot until he heard a thump on the ground.

"What is wrong with you? Kagome is back at the hut crying her eyes over you and your here smooching some dead girl that wants to talk to you hell!"

The less than a blink of an eye Inuyasha has Dick pinned to the tree he just came out of, digging his claws into his own hands, putting holes in the shirt. "Don't you dare speak ill of the dead, and shut the fuck up about things you don't understand! You don't know anything!"

"I know that Kagome is upset when you leave, I know she cares for you deeply and I know that you don't intentionally hurt her; but you are and it's killing her! For someone so hell bent on controlling everything you sure don't know anything about anything!"

The hanyou gave Robin a wide eyes glare before he picked him up and threw him across the clearing; the titan hit the trunk of a tree then rolled down to the ground. When he glimpsed back at Inuyasha he saw him slash down another tree with his bare hands before he took off.

**-Kikyou-Kaede-Kikyou-Kaede-**

"_'But you shouldn't be...' then Robin took off after Inuyasha, I wonder if he went to go talk to him about earlier...?"_

"Raven?" The empath was yet again sitting outside alone by herself meditating, at least that's what she told everyone that's what she was going to be doing. Really, she was trying to wrap or head around what was going on; "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay just thinking, I guess." She was sitting on a log in front of the fire, Kagome joined her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Raven tilted her head; what was it about this girl that drove demons crazy? She could feel the power brewing in her, but it was something else.

"_No matter what, I told myself that I would stay by his side. We've been through so much that even if I wanted to leave right now, I know I couldn't. I love Inuyasha; it's what I decided..."_

"So she does love him..."

"What?"

"N-nothing." They sat in silence for a bit, "Thanks for dinner, it was very good."

"Oh I was happy to do it, I love cooking for my friends!" Kagome gave her a huge smile, and stretched her arms above her head.

"I have a friend back home like that..." Once again silence feel, "Kagome, I'm sorry for lying to you about Inuyasha. You see, he asked me to-"

"It's okay Raven; he was just trying to not upset me, I knew the whole time where he was going. It's okay I'm not mad.

"So he does this often then?" Raven asked stoking the fire.

"Not as much as you think, but more time then I'd like to admit to. She and I don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Not easy being the new girlfriend, and to still have to deal with the ex huh?"

"It gets easier over time, once you learn that your there for him and not for her then the awkwardness stops...eventually..." Kagome laughed at her last comment, "Kikyou is not a bad person at all; just out of reach." she stared up at the night sky night

_'I get it now, Kagome is so understanding and giving; even-though it pains her to see Inuyasha with another woman. She smiles all the time so no one will know how she really feels, despite the fact that she's away from her home and family that smile never leaves her face. I just sit in my room and sulk...'_ "Starfire..."

"Did you say something?"

"No, it's nothing." Kagome reached over and gave Raven a quick hug,

"I'm going to bed," She stood up and heading inside the hut, "Don't stay up too late, and don't worry about the boys okay?" She winked and went inside, Raven looked back at her.

"_When the jewel is collected, we will all go back to where we belong..."_

"She's a really great perso-"

"Raven?" The empath stood up and readied her powers to attack, a body slowly crept towards.

"Show yourself!" When the shadow got closer to the fire the figure was revealed to be, "Robin!" Raven ran over and helped him over to the log by the fire, "What happened?"

"Let's say Inuyasha and I had a little talk..." He slowly unclasped his shirt and showed Raven his scars, she knelt down and started to heal the marks.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"I'm not sure, he ran off in a fit of joy...after performing necrophilia on his ex."

"Don't make jokes now," Raven finished and began to redress Richard.

"I'm not kidding!" She slapped his mouth shut; grabbed his hand and walked him away from the hut. "Inuyasha was in the forest and he was kissing that priestess everyone was talking about."

"This is crazy, how could he do that?"

"He's a jerk, that's how!" Raven was pacing the ground trying to make sense of things, "How have to tell Kagome..."

"No that would devastate her, she was already upset when he left the first time."

Dick was defeated, "Fine we won't tell her; were new comers here and we don't know what actually goes on around here. For the time being we will be out lookers." He stopped Raven's pacing when he place a hand on her shoulders.

She turned and put her hand on his face, "Thanks..." Raven raised his arm over her head and wrapped it around her neck, then grabbed his waist, helping him back to the hut.

"For Kagome's sake, well keep our mouths shut..."

**-Sesshomaru-Jakken-Rin-On-Uun-**

_'What a great morning...considering...Raven and Richard came back to the hut late last night, without Inuyasha. The conversation we all had when they got back told me a lot...'_

_Normally Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kilala would be sleeping on the landing of the hut and Inuyasha and Miroku slept on the opposite ends of the wall, with their guest Raven slept on the landing with the girls and Richard found a place on the ground with the boys; however with Inuyasha gone for the night Richard took his spot. They quietly entered with Raven gently laying him down on the ground, when he was comfortable and tucked in Raven found her sleeping bag on the landing,_

"_Raven...?" a voice in the night whispered to her_

"_Y-Yes?" She whispered back, kicking off her shoes and finding the zipper._

"_Did Inuyasha ever come back?"_

"_I'm sorry, no he didn't; Dick had a talk with him and he ran off." Raven was not about to ruin her new friendship by lying for Inuyasha again._

"_Oh okay, thank you...Goodnight..."_

"_Goodnight Sango..."_

_'I wonder where he went...'_

"Good morning, my love. What is on your mind?"

Sango turned to see Miroku stretching his arms and yawning, he walked over to her and planted a peck of the cheek. She blushed then smiled,

"J-Just wondering where Inuyasha went last night. He's never taken off like that before without telling anybody why he was leaving."

"Don't worry, Inuyasha; strong but stupid, is a big demon and can take care of himself." Miroku finished by starting a fire for breakfast.

"Raven told me that he had a talk with Richard before he left, do you think they had a fight?"

"Im not too sure, he did look a little beat up with morning; something might have happened after he tan after him."

"Good morning you guys." They both turned to see Kagome and a still sleepy Shippo on her shoulders. "What's for breakfast?"

"I was thinking about fixing some stew from the food we didn't eat last night." Sango answered, she showed Kagome the Tupperware and containers she brought from her time. She walked over to the fire and placed Shippo in her lap,

"That sound good!" Kagome cheered, after several minutes of frying and clanging she spoke again, "Hey...did Inuyasha come back last night?"

Miroku looked at Sango, who was looking back at him then back at Kagome, he simply shook his head. Kagome lowered his head then nodded and continued to pet Shippo's head.

_'The gem was born on evil fire, the gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he come to sire; the end of all things mortal'_

Raven woke with a bad headache; and bed memories dancing in her head, "Is it time again already?"

"What was that?" Dick was rubbing his arms and chest from his brawl with Inuyasha, he was sitting on the landing next to Raven's head waiting for her to get up.

"Nothing, what's going on? How are you doing?" she asked reaching for him

"Im fine," he grabbed her hand and placed it on his almost gone wound, "Thanks to you..." Raven blushed taking her hand away, she stretched her hands above her head and cracked her head.

"_That sound good! Hey...did Inuyasha come back last night?"_

"Kagome is asking about Inuyasha, what did you tell her?"

"I told Sango what happened last night, that was it."

"Oh," Dick got up from the landing and offered Raven a hand, "Our guest are making breakfast."

For the rest of the day everyone was trying to Kagome in high spirits with Inuyasha gone and the afternoon heat was coming in, Dick offered to help clean up the breakfast plates and helping Miroku and Shippo catch something small and cute for lunch. Raven did her part by going shopping with her and Sango via riding Kilala in a few villages away. It really didn't seem to matter what they did to cheer her up, that disappointed look never really left her face; she never stopped thinking about Inuyasha.

It was later in the afternoon when the girls got back; the boys were in the middle of "fixing" the rabbits and fish; which Raven did not take pleasure in watching. When they landed Shippo scurried into Kagome's arm and Kilala transform and did the same, "Kagome, I missed you!"

"Welcome back ladies!" Richard announced

"How was your day? Miroku asked

Kagome put Shippo down then gathered her things; she smiled and nodded and continued into the hut. Sango and Raven both sighed and went to the fire,

"No use huh?" Dick asked when Raven sat down.

"She's been like that all day; when we were Akibi Village she kept sighing and moaning," Sango started.

"We assumed she didn't know that she was doing it as loudly as she did, after awhile we ignored her." Raven finished.

The group sat around the campfire about to eat lunch, all melancholy over Kagome's mood because of Inuyasha's disappearance.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Everyone turned to see a tall man dressed in white.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo exclaimed, Kilala growled and perked up her fur.

"Sessho-who" Raven asked.

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother, he's a full demon..." Shippo asked. Everyone took a defensive stance as he approached closer, this Sesshomaru was very handsome and stood proud and noble. He had the same long white-silver hair as Inuyasha, except for two cat like ear on top of his head. On his right hip was sword, because his left arm seemed to be missing; his serious face had two maroon scars on either cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Human, I ask again; where is Inuyasha?"

"He's not here, what do you want with him?" Miroku demanded pointing his staff.

"Do not speak that way to Lord Sesshomaru!" Behind him was a tiny green demon, with a beak for a mouth, carried a long stick with two head on it, "You will answer him at once!"

"We don't know where he is!" Sango answered, grabbing her Hiraikotsu from the side of the hut.

"You will tell Lord Sesshomaru where Inuyasha is or you will meet your doom!" the little imp ran forward swinging his stick around,

"Shut up!" Dick went as far as to kick the monster away from the rest of the group; while he was recovering himself and flailing his arm about bitching, Raven heard Sesshomaru sigh loudly,

"One last time!" He said in a thundering voice, "Where is Inuyasha?!"

"What the hell do you want?" Everyone once again turned into the direction of the new voice that appeared.

"INUYASHA!" Everyone shouted; he walked towards his brother and unsheathed his sword.

"Heh it's about time you showed up." Sesshomaru turned and walked towards Inuyasha, he shoved a parchment of paper into his chest and proceeded forward. "I am not your messenger boy." He spoke dryly. He snatched up the paper and pointed his sword at his big brother,

"Wait, you bastard!"

"I would not suggest you try to face me right now, little brother, your sword has not yet transformed... Come Jakken..."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" The little imp ran after his master

"What the hell..." Inuyasha glanced down at his weapon and it was dull, rusty and useless, "That means-"

"Inuyasha!" He was jolted out of his thoughts when a teenage body came tackling him in his torso; he saw Kagome's bangs covering her tear filled eyes as she blubbered into his kimono. "Where have you been?!"

Inuyasha dropped his sword and held Kagome close to his body and whispered in his ear, "I was taking a walk, I'm sorry if I made you worry. Stop crying, I'm back okay?" Kagome just sniffed and nodded.

"Glad to have him back, the village seems a lot quieter without him."

"I heard that monk!" Kagome wiped her tears and snot off her face and pushed herself away from Inuyasha,

"What does the note say?" She asked. He remembered the letter in his hand and ripped it open with one of his claws,

"_Lord Inuyasha: I pray this letter reaches you in time, the end is near. Prepared yourself. The company you keep is not what you think, surrender the gem and welcome a new dominion. Head East in the bowels of hell is where she dwells, bring her to me and you will be spared. You have three days."_


	15. Hidden Desires

**_-Chapter 15: ****Hidden Desires****-_**

**Summary: ****Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. ****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR**** Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

**A/N:**** THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF SEX AND ADULT STITUATION, IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG OR DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT IT, PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK FOR UNDERSTANDING**

Dougon was studying the terrain in which he ran and the castle's blueprints, "And this is where we can put the nursery, oh and the servant's den can go here after we knock down the south wall..." He was sitting alone in his lover's boudoir all tucked in looking over schematics for the finishing touches for his child's arrival.

"All work and no play makes Lilly a dry bat..." He turned with a start when he heard his wife's lovely voice; she was standing at the end of their bed with her robes open freely; exposing her pregnant naked body. Her plump supple breast were hovering over her enormous belly; she lifted her leg to show off her recently shaven womanhood.

"Glorious!" Dougon didn't waste anytime tossing away his plans and extending his arms guiding his mate into his arm. She threw off her robes and crawled into the lap of her master; he held her hips as he took in every inch of her soft skin and magnificent frame.

"I'm hungry..." She said seductively, Lilith wrapped her fingers around her mate's neck and titled his head to the right, her sharp vampire teeth grazed his neck before sinking down into his veins. Dougon grunted when his tough skin was pierced; the sucking was painful, but it was turning him on.

"My love, you know what are doing to me?" He moved his hips forward grinding her cave against his member. He began to nip at her shoulders and grasped her bosom in his hand, rubbing her nipple with his thumb.

"I have an idea..." When Lilith was done having dinner, she was ready for his desert; she raised her torso to face her victim and kissed his lips closely; pushing her breast into his pecks and humping his leg.

Dougon growl at the friction she was causing and he could only take so much; he was ready to pierce her with something sharp and pointy himself. He latched on to the small of her back and lifted her body; he measured her entrance to his erect staff, his thick appendage stretched her damp core making her yelp in pain. "How long has it been since I made love to you?" Dougon continued to lower her onto him;

"Too long apparently," She grunted, he was almost there; he wanted to feel every wall and muscle. Both sighed when Dougon's personnel was completely inside; then began to buck upwards, Lilith bent backwards; digging her nails in his knee caps. "Ah!" she moaned, she felt all of her stress leaving her body.

"Cum with me, my love! I'm getting so close!" Dougon brought her body close to him; she wrapped her arms around his neck, biting him once more on his collar bone. He emptied all the his contains he had, filling her already occupied womb with more of his loving juices. Lilith twitched as he picked her off of him, he basked in the glow of her radiate face as well as the trail of cum she left on him. He cradled her into his arms and rested her down on the bed, he lay next to her stroking her bangs out of her face.

"I think the baby enjoyed that more than I did..." Lilith smiled and kissed her husband's jewel, then rolled over to sleep.

**-Dougon-Lilith-Derf-Dougon-Lilith-Derf-**

It was night time yet again, but this night was different; tonight was the night of the new moon. Half demons all across the land would now lose their supernatural powers as demons and resort to nothing more then normal humans, a time of the month that Inuyasha did not like at all. This time wasn't all bad, this time he would have company; a certain girl that was currently taking a stroll to the hot spring, deep in her thoughts...

_'The company you keep is not what you think, surrender the gem and welcome a new dominion.'_

"Could the two be connected?"

'_The gem was born of evil's fire...'_

"Raven!" She stopped and turned to find Kagome running towards her. "Wait up!" When Kagome caught up she bent over to catch her breath.

"Is everything okay?" Raven handed Kagome her arm and helped her raise her body.

"I just...wanted to say...thank you!" Kagome's face was red with flusher,

"Thank me...for what?"

"For coming with Sango and I today. I heard that you don't really do girly things like that, so the fact that you came with us means a lot to me." Kagome lunched forward and embraced her now human friend. Raven was slightly uncomfortable but enclosed her arms hugging her back,

"Wh-What are friends for?" Kagome let go of her and looked her up and down, Raven's gray skin was now pale with a peachy hue. With a beautiful blush of red Raven's violent locks were now as jet black as Kagome's. Raven noticed that Kagome was looking at her; "Is there something on my face?"

"Oh no! I'm sorry, this is the first time I've seen another half demon on the night of the new moon!" Kagome scratched the back her head.

"Oh, I bet I look weird huh?" Raven turn her head.

"Not at all!" she turned back, "It never mattered to me what the human side of a half demon looked like, both side are strong and powerful. You look amazing either way..." Raven was delighted, she hugged Kagome back,

"Thank you..." Raven let go of Kagome and let her walk back to the the hut. The rest of the walked to the spring was golden, she was so happy; her face felt funny having that expression on its cheeks. Raven finally reached the spring and started to undress, the first thing she got out of was her skirt, then her top. She quickly snapped off her bra and tossed it on the ground,

"She was right y'know, you do look amazing either way." Raven squeaked when a voice scared her.

"Robin! You surprised me!" she shouted hiding her top half, she was gathering her clothes to help cover up.

"And yet nothing blew up..." Dick was wadding waist deep in the hot spring, he strolled to the end of the bank and started to get out,

"Whoa, whoa! What the hell are you doing?" Raven protested by waving her arms about.

"What? Are you ashamed of something?" Dick continued to rise, his dripping wet body walked over to her half naked one, he was completely naked! "See something you like?"

Raven blushed away her face, continuing to hid her breast; "Come on Rae, you're only human for one night, live a little." Richard snatched her clothes out of her hands and tossed them aside, "Come bathe with me..."

Raven was feeling antsy, she was doing her best not to look at him in anyway, he started tugging at her crossed arm over her breast. "Richard please, I can't do this; it's it's weird..."

"Raven, you've been inside my brain; I highly doubt there's any barriers between us anymore." while she was still shivering he inclosed the space between them, he grabbed the sides of her panties and slid them slowly down he hips then her thighs, then her calves; kissing her skin on the way down.

"Ro-bin..." he rose back up to smell her neck as she turned away from his advances; he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the hot water. "Robin put me down, I can walk!" Once the water was covering him back up to his waist, he let Raven lower herself from his arm. First she dipped a toe then her foot; soon her lower half was in the pot with Dick.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" Raven, still getting her footing on the unseen rocks, kept her hand intertwined around Richard's neck while he rubbed her sides up and down. She nervously smiled and let him go and found a spot, as did he on the other side.

"This does feel good...and relaxing..." Raven felt herself sink into the spicy water, she was at eye level, seeing all the steam rising to the top.

"So what are your thoughts on Inuyasha's letter?" Raven rose up and looked her bath buddy,

"Actually I did have an idea. That part in the letter that said _'The company you keep is not what you think, surrender the gem and welcome a new dominion;_ does that sound familiar to you?"

"The Prophesy, the one about you? Do you really think it's talking about you?"

"That's why I said it was an idea, I'm not too sure."

"Wouldn't it be talking about that jewel everyone seems to wanna get their hands on?"

"I was thinking about that too, but then I remembered what that Kouga guy said, _'Rumor is that a powerful demon is after some sort of crystal or trinket or something, and it's getting closer.'_ If he was talking about this 'famous' jewel wouldn't he just said that?"

"You're right! When I was with Kagome that day she said that she sensed something before he showed up!"

"Yeah I felt that too, he's more then just a fast scrawny wolf, as Inuyasha would put it..." They both giggled, when she thought of the way Inuyasha argue with that wolf demon; and he was remembering how Kagome was so fascinated with his stories. They stopped and looked at one another, "I guess we haven't been spreading much time with each other on this trip huh?"

Dick nodded his head then swam over to Raven's spot; he set up with his back on the edge next to her, "So let's start spending time with each other." He once again grabbed her hips, this time placing her in his lap.

"Rob-" a finger cut her off, his aqua irises were stabbing her all over;

"Shh call me 'Richard', just relax and enjoy the warmth of the water; the quiet lapping it's doing against the rocks and the rustling of the leafs in the breeze..."

_'This is just like the time at the tower, why does he do this to me?'_ What was wrong with her? Once again Ro-Richard was taking control of her body and she was giving into her hormones. Raven was sitting in his lap, feeling his "eh hmm" hitting her in the legs, why was he so aroused?

"Richard, I'm not-" she tried to push herself off of him but he took her hand and placed it in between his legs; her face was much redder than before, his "sausage" was very big... "Richard what are yo-" once again she was cut off, but this time it was by lips. He once again motioned her to feel apart of him; guiding her to the art of stimulation

At this point, nothing was going to stop him from claiming Raven as his own; rubbing the inside of her thigh traveling further and further to sensitive area while his left hand was holding her up. The deeper the kiss got, the faster she pumped. Rich let go of her lips to moan himself, but this wasn't about him; he pushed her legs open wider and tickled her core by playing with her blub. That earned him a loud moan and nails in his left leg.

"Raven; may I touch you?" glossy faced, hot and bothered she nodded slowly; pumping harder. Dick brought up his right hand and stuck two fingers into her mouth, collecting saliva then back in the water. As he was searching for her hole he watched her face intently, she never took his eye off of him; even when he inserted his digits and her eyes got wide as saucers.

"Rich-ard!" That's all she could say; for the longest time she had wished that she would be in a situation like this with Robin, granted she imaged it a lot different. They were in one of their rooms back at the tower; he was laying on top kissing down her body until he reached her forbidden zone; he licks her all over until she releases all over his face, then they make sweet love to one another until the sun came up.

"Raven, you're so tight; it feels so good." He felt all of her muscle react to the sooth motion he was doing to her and he was loving her assault on him; the feeling of her slender fingers elevating up and down was pure bliss, there had been many times he had dreams of pleasing Raven in his manner. After tasting her sugary nectar he would become one with her by inserting himself into her body. When she was done covering him with her, he would fill her up.

Raven was a daze; she knew it wasn't the heat come from the water, his hand felt like they were everywhere. "Please Richard, I can't hold it in anymore!" What was this feeling? All her insides were melting; everything was escaping to her lower extremity,

"Then don't, let your stress and ambitious go!" She was pumping him harder, his voice was arousing and before she knew it, he soon started to taste her breast to help her along.

"Ahh!" It was all over; they both feel limp on each other, Raven collapsed in Richard's arm while he rested his head on her chest. Raven watched as Robin's essence covered her belly button, she moved her right arm as a cushion on his shoulder. He slowly removed his hand from her neither region and gladly licked his fingers clean.

"Now that was a bath!" Raven lightly tap Richard in the back of the head before she started to take her _real_ bath.

**-Raven-Richard-Raven-Richard-**

"Is there something on my face?" Raven noticed that Kagome was looking at her; and she spoke.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, this is the first time I've seen another half demon on the night of the new moon!" Kagome scratched the back her head.

"Oh, I bet I look weird huh?" Raven turn her head.

"Not at all!" she turned back, "It never mattered to me what the human side of a half demon looked like, both side are strong and powerful. You look amazing either way..." Raven was delighted, she hugged Kagome back,

"Thank you..." Raven let go of Kagome and let her walk back to the the hut. As Kagome strolled back to the hut, she felt a presence looming over her,

"Hey..." She stopped short of the village and looked up at the tree tops.

"I thought it was you, what's going on?" She asked the branches.

Her stalker jumped down, landing in front of her, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I was just going back to the hut; to get ready for tomorrow." Kagome started walking again, when a hand grabbed hers.

"I want to talk to you...". Kagome turned to face her captor, she squeezed the hand and nodded; she watched as she was lead past the village and beyond the hut. Deep in the forest, Kagome took in her designated surroundings,

_'The __Goshinboku__ tree...' _Kagome rubbed the sooth bark of the might oak that towered before her, so many memories of all the adventures they'd had; good and bad. _'The place where I first met-'_

"Kagome?" Once again she turned and saw that her companion was standing away from her, his face looked sad; almost apologetic.

"Yes, Inuyasha?". He walked up to her, grasping her shoulders, and shoving her back into the trunk. At first she was unsure of his intentions; his jet black bangs hid his face, he just rested his head in the valley of her breasts. "In-Inuyasha... Wh-what are you-"

"I'm sorry." Was she losing her mind or did he apologize, not only first, but for no reason at all?

"Wh-what? Why are you-" Inuyasha shot up his head and revealed his sad face and hurt face. Before when he first approached her his face looked as if he had been thinking long and hard for hours, now his expression shown remorse.

"I ran off to see Kikyou when I know it hurts your feelings; she came to tell me the same thing Sesshomaru told me, about this great evil that is coming. When I was trying to leave she kissed me..." Kagome gasped; she remembered the first time she saw that happened, Kikyou still has feelings for him. The way she touched his face, drawing him closer into her grasp of evil; her dry clay lips puckering his smooth flesh ones in attempt to take him to hell her with.

She looked away from him and tried to get away but to no avail. Inuyasha felt her resistance and pulled her into his arms, human for a night he was still stronger than Kagome. "But it meant nothing..." he whisper to her ear, "When she kissed me I felt nothing, no feelings, no passion no love..." For a moment Kagome stopped struggling to hear the rest of his testimony,

Inuyasha pushed away to look at her face once again, "When you kissed me; that time when I was turning into a full demon, I heard your voice call out to me. You brought me back from the darkness; regardless of your safely. You trusted me enough not to kill you; an amount of trust that Kikyou didn't have for me, she wanted me to be human to cure the burden on her own life."

"In-Inuyasha, I don't understand...What are you saying?" Again Kagome was trying her best to read his face, what was he telling her? Was he confessing something? Inuyasha lowered his body down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Kagome's petite waist, burring his face into her tummy and nuzzling his head against her breast.

"Kagome, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow; and I don't want stupid things between us. I promise that I will protect you with everything I have, until I draw my last breath. If you will have me, I want you to become my mate..." Inuyasha tilted his head too see Kagome's own jet black bang now hiding her face, the sides of her lips were curve down,

"Inuyasha..."

"If anything happens; if I don't make it, I want you to be mine."

"You want me to become your mate so that you can protect me better?" Kagome bent over a held his head in her arms, she whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Inuyasha I can't. How could I bare the thought of living without you; knowing that you died because of me?"

He placed an ear to her stomach again, "Okay Kagome, for now let me mark you. If I live, I will make you my mate." Inuyasha rose from his knees and held Kagome by her shoulders; he nuzzled her neck with his face and smelled her collar bone, "I don't have my fangs right now, so this will have to do..." he licked the right side then kissed her lightly; next he began to nibble.

"Ahhh" she moan into his shoulder; Kagome placed her hands on his chest and tilted her head over. The nibbling soon turned into biting that turned into sucking; Inuyasha pushed her further in the bark as he was desperately trying to draw blood from her skin, at least that's what if felt like.

Minutes later after causing Kagome to dig her nails in his clothes he release her neck, then examined his handy work. He left a giant red spot on the spot above her collar bone but below her ear lobe; he scanned her face to see she was blushing as red as the spot he left her, "Inuyasha, what does this mean?"

He fingered the spot and traced her jaw line to her lips, "It means that you belong to me, so that if another demon wants to court you, they can't."

Kagome smiled, rubbing her neck; "You mean demons like Kouga?"

Inuyasha, 'feh'd' and turned away from her crossing his arms, "If I wasn't human I could mark you properly!" Kagome touched his arms from his side,

"What do you mean properly?" Once again Inuyasha turned and grabbed a hold of Kagome's shoulders and pushed her back into the Goshinboku tree; then attacked his mark again. This time he had his arms pinned at her sides and his pelvis holding her down. "Inuyasha!" she moaned his name, sending vibration from his lips to his brain; even as a human the feeling was incredible.

Kagome was getting hot all over her body, her face was still frustrated, but now her tummy was rumbling and her loins were aching. When he needed to breath, Inuyasha let go of her neck with a loud pop sound; her mark was much darker than before. Inuyasha reached up to wiped the rest of his saliva from her neck; then lowered himself back on his knees again.

After holding on to her hips he nuzzled his face towards her heated triangle; he heard her squeak when he rubbed his nose and smelled her arousal. Kagome was trying to cover her area with her hands, but Inuyasha pinned her wrist again and continued feeling her with his face. When he was sure that she wasn't going to hid from him anymore, he reached underneath her skirt and found that tiny fabric then began pulling them down her legs.

Kagome was so embarrassed; Inuyasha was so close to her private part she wanted to scream, not only that but he was taking off her panties! Normally when things go to uncomfortable for her; she would just sit him, but his forcefulness was overwhelming. He had pinned her up against a tree, gave her a hickey and now who knows what he was about to do! Kagome trusted Inuyasha not to rape her, or to make her do something that he didn't want to do; but she was getting nervous.

Once the fabric was finally out of his way Inuyasha took a long look at her area; she leaking from her birthing hole, that was covered with peach fuzz as black as her head. He brought his face closer and kissed her pyramid; this sensation made Kagome shiver from above. Inuyasha allowed his tongue to lap the line Kagome's privates made, inconsequential making a tiny bud sprout between her valley. He reached his hands up and parted her sides to get a better view of what that was; just the touch of his fingers was making Kagome moan louder.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was going crazy; he really wasn't doing too much, but his fingers were wonderful. Now she was even more embarrassed for the fact that she was soaking wet and he was down there looking at her. "Inu-!" Now he was licking her! Inuyasha plunged his face into her cave and was tasting her juices; from her vagina to her clit, she was seeing stars!

_'Her moaning is infectious, this taste is sweet; if I was back to my old self I could really appreciate it. I love the fact that I'm making her feel this way.'_ Inuyasha wanted more; he dove his fingers into where her wetness was coming from; actually happy that he didn't have his claw right now. Inuyasha lapped faster as she dug her fingers in his hair, pulled strands as her climax was getting closer; the muscle were squeezing him.

_'Oh no! I think I'm about to-' _Inuyasha!" Kagome was squeezing his skull when she released all over his fingers and his face; her knees buckled above him which caused her slid down the tree trunk, her legs were spread in front of Inuyasha with her panties wrapped around her ankle.

She was a hot mess...

"Kagome...?" She opened her eyes to revealed a hovering Inuyasha; there was a bulge in his pants and a smirk on his face,

"To answer your question, that is the proper way to mark a mate. Normally the male has to leave his musk on the female when she does the same for him; tonight we are both humans, so that won't be efficient." As a girl of modern age, she new very little about the act of sexual matter; especially with demons. However she did have her share of romps in the adult section in her local library; or read a few dirty hentai mangas once or twice. Not to mention she was a _teenage_ girl, and her peers talk.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome collected herself to her knees and presented herself to Inuyasha; she crawled up to undo his pants, he grabbed her hands before he was exposed.

"Kagome, that is not apart of the ritual, I already told you that won't work. I have your scent on me; the male is the one that makes the mark, he's not to feel the pleasure of a woman until the night of the mating." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, here he was asking her to practically become his wife and he was not allowed to please her fiance?

She didn't care, it wasn't fair that she couldn't please him after what he just did for her. She was going to pleasure him whether he liked it or not, she pushed him away from her. "Sit boy."

**BAM**

His beads helped take him down the rest of the way, he landed on his back stretched out and vulnerable. "Kagome what the fuck?" She ignored him; she crawled over to his motionless body and finished undoing his pants; despite her action he was still hard. "Ka-Kagome...?" Why was he always so angry all the time, Inuyasha was pretty big!

Kagome was feeling nervous again, she had always heard from her friends that guys like when you put your mouth around their penis but never had she seen or done that herself, she was still a virgin; how hard could it be? Kagome grabbed the base of his member and let down her mouth. Inuyasha made a deep sensual growl.

The spell was wearing off and Inuyasha was feeling his ability to move coming back; but why would he want to at this point? Kagome was doing a great job for her first try, at least he hoped it was her first time doing this; her mouth was shining his appendage like a brand new penny and Inuyasha was getting antsy. Was this what he was doing to Kagome only moments ago, no wonder she was being so forceful!

When she let go his him she propped herself up to go faster; she heard him scratch the dirt underneath him, his head the waving back and forth. Kagome was getting a headache; or some kinda of head rush, but she had to keep going, this was for Inuyasha! His growl started to leave his mouth and dropped down in his throat; his heart was racing and his sack was getting tight, "Kagome!"

_'So this is what Inuyasha tastes like...'_

**-Inuyasha-Kagome-Inuyasha-Kagome-**

Sango and Miroku were enjoying their alone time, with Richard and Raven enjoying a bath and Inuyasha on a walk with Kagome, it didn't take them long for Shippo and Kilala to fall asleep. Thanks to Lady Kaede she took them into her hut for even more private time.

"Was it a coincidence that Raven met Richard for a bath?" Sango asked as she rubbed Miroku's bare chest as they laid together,

"Not quite my love, I suggested to Richard that it would be in his best interest to talk to Raven. I also told Raven that the spring had magically powers that helped people think and relax; it was a waiting game after that." He answered rubbing her bare back in response.

"Really? Well what about Inuyasha and Kagome? Surely you didn't tell him to confess his love to her...?"

"Now those two were tricky, I told Kagome that perhaps comforting Raven on her night of vulnerability would make things easier on her, being a nice person I knew Kagome would agree. Their meeting up was a distraction for Richard to hurry off to the spring and wait for Raven; as for Inuyasha I 'suggested' that if he no longer wanted to be 'shown up' by Richard and repent for seeing Kikyou that he would probably do something soon or risk loosing Kagome."

Sango rose her out of his arms, fully exposing herself to him, and looked at her fiance with praise. At times he was a superficial pervert that wants nothing more then to taste the sweet nectar of womanly delight and then the other times he was an evil genius that always had his friends best interest. That is why she fell for him.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Sango simply smiled down at him, shook her head then lowered her naked torso on top of his, her breast were firmly placed on his pectorals. Miroku fingered her chin and forced her to look at him, "Are you ready?"

Sango started to blush; after his own conceiving of her friends she agreed to do one sexual act with him before they stormed into battle. No one knew what the outcome was going to be, but surely it was going to be fierce. "As ready as I'm going to be..." Sango got up from their bed mat and sat on her knees while Miroku dosed out the fire that was giving them light in the hut.

Now Sango wasn't the one to throw out her moral values just because they were going on a dangerous mission; however she was a woman and she did have needs. She was dead set on not having sex with Miroku until they were married and the thought putting her mouth around the same area he did his business was out of the question, however there was another place...

"This will ease the tension for both of us, Sango..." Miroku finished closing the hut door and walked over to where Sango was, he took off the rest of his kimono, put himself behind her and sat on his knees. "Get on all fours," he ordered, and she did what she was told; Sango waited patiently feeling Miroku rubbing her back and behind.

Miroku drunk in Sango's frame, her scar from when she was a pawn in Naraku's scheme made him sad; hopefully this release would ease her mind. He brought his digits to his mouth and engulfed him in saliva, when they were moist he pushed his pointer into Sango's bottom.

"Ahh! Miroku!" Sango dug her nail into the floor and her old habits squeezed his fingers; he slowly pumped inside her until her muscle relaxed. When her grunts shifted into moans he inserted his other finger; Sango screamed again at this new sensation as her rectum got stretched out, Miroku continued to rub her butt for comfort; letting her know that he had no means to hurt her.

Sango was ashamed of herself; she couldn't believe that she was enjoying this, it was so wrong! Behinds were for exits only, what kind of person liked doing this? She felt her inside flow to her stomach as she bucked backwards to Miroku's hand, "Are you ready for me?" he asked again. Sango turned slight showing him her cherry cheeks and her wanting eyes; her voice was lost to her so she only nodded slowly.

Miroku guided his already hard staff at her back entrance and removed his digits, he wasn't sure if he heard a grunt of relief or dismay when they were gone. He pointed his head at the edge and pushed forward as he had done before, this was much tighter on his member than it was with his fingers; he grasped onto Sango for leverage as he pushed deeper and deeper. Sango forced her face down into the ground as she dug her nails deeper into the bed mat; her tears were forming as the pain increased.

Miroku began to exit."Don't stop..." did she just say that? Was she wanting more of this pain? Yes, whatever he was doing back there she did not want him to stop; her body was screaming for the agony to cease but she couldn't stop herself from leaning back. Miroku was confused by her action, she was obviously in pain, however she wanted more of him; and he wanted to give her more but he knew he had to take things slowly.

"Sango, I don't know how much I'm gonna to last..." Her anus was getting tighter the more he pumped, her muscles reacted to all of him and he was loving what she was doing. Miroku couldn't handle it, he was going to finished, sooner than he wanted; he would forever be known as "all talk and hardly act".

"Miroku!" She screamed his name as loud as she was able with her face in the floor, all of her juices were spilling on her legs while Miroku's were seeping out of her behind. When she was finished she was extra tight and thus harder to leave, he literally had to pull her off of him, this second release was blissful!

Once Miroku was out of her she slowly lowered herself down on the mat and laid back down, Miroku soon joined her; he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"How are you doing, Sango?" He asked squeezing her body close to him,

"Elated! That was the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced, who knew that people had sex like that." Sango rolled over on her back and laid her head in Miroku's arm, he soon grabbed the blanket and covered up their naked bodies.

"If you think that's amazing, then wait until he have the real thing!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if I made Kagome super stupid in that section of hers and Inuyasha's part, I didn't want her to jump to conclusion when it came to Inuyasha's confession. Despite the fact that she's been with him for three years, she really don't know about demon matters. An speaking of that I don't really know if Inuyasha's beads work when he's human, but in my fiction they do; plus is was relative for the procedure of the story. If you didn't like all the nasty sex then you shoulder skipped to the next chapter, I put up a warning cause I got raunchy!


	16. Prepare Yourself

**_-Chapter 16: The End Is Near-_**

**Summary: ****Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. ****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

"I cant believe we did that!" That seemed to be the first thing on everyone's mind; each warrior shared an intimate moment with their significant other that will flow in their hearts as they traveled to the deep dark face of importance. Sango just came back to camp with Kilala and Kaede with newly shined weapon and well rest friends.

"Are we almost ready to go?" She asked as Kilala jumped out of her arms and scuttle to her companions;

"We would be if two certain slow ass humans would hurry the hell up!" Inuyasha snorted as he stomped around in a circle.

"Sit boy!"

**BAM**

_'Grr, if we hadn't done what we did last night, I swear-'_

"Still haven't learned your lesson huh?" Inuyasha struggled to look up at Raven; who was back to original silver gleam, she was sitting on the balls of her feet smirking.

"Feh whatever, I don't know why she's cranky; she enjoyed herself last night."

"What was that?" Inuyasha didn't mean for anyone to hear that last part, now he had two squatters in front of him, this time it was that dumbass Monk and the annoying brat on his shoulders.

"Inuyasha, did you deflower Kagome last night?" Shippo was now in his face, about to shove a mushroom up his nose. "How could you, she's just an innocent girl, how could you take advantage of her!"

Inuyasha found the strength to break the spell to snatch up Shippo and throw him across the yard, when his posing was done, he turned back to a queasy Miroku and a sweat dropped Raven.

_'I can't believe him, how dare he rush me after the night we had-'_ Kagome quickly saw flashes in her head of the otherwise romantic night she experienced with Inuyasha. _'It seems like were always experiences first time things together...'_

"Kagome are you ready yet?" She turned towards the door; Raven also seemed to be brimming with light.

"Almost Raven, I was just making sure that I packed everything; who knows how long we'll be gone for this time. I wanted to make sure I pack the essentials." She finished by setting a few of her school books at the top.

"Kagome why are you bringing books, school books no less? Aren't you here most of the time?" Dick was also making sure that he had everything; besides his weapons he made sure to pack his extra clothes.

"Yes, I am; but on occasion I go back home to my time for a few days. Inuyasha doesn't like it, he can't understand the importance of me finishing school; I'm still in 9th grade. By this time next year I be behind all my friends!"

Richard walked over to Kagome and shook her lightly, trying to calm her down, "Don't worry Kagome when this is all over you can go home and study all you want, I know you can pass all your classes!" he gave her a large thumbs up and tied up his bag.

"Lecherous pervert! Can't you control yourself for one day?!" Kagome knew what that meant, she smiled at her two friends and ran outside.

Richard stood up to swing his bad behind his back and turned to Raven, "Morning..."

"Morning...Look Dick, last night was-"

"Raven, you don't have to say anything." He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders

"I don't?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, because I already know what exactly you're gonna say!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're gonna say, 'Oh Dick last night was so great! I can't stop thinking about it, the way you touch me was so magically it drove me crazy! Just wait until this whole mess is over, the things I'm going to do to you when we get back to the tower!'" Poorly imitating Raven in a high squeaky voice.

"Really? That's what I was gonna say?" Again raising her eyebrow even higher.

"And I would be all like, 'I know baby I was loving what I was doing to you. I never got off like that before; just wait 'til we get home, I am going to wreck you!'" deepening his voice and puffing out his chest.

"Is that right?" Raven was now crossing her arms over her breast and tapping her foot, "What else happened?"

Dick was loving her face she wore; he grabbed her hands and held them in his, "Raven, being serious, last night was amazing. I have no regrets; I was just happy that I could be with you like that in such an intimate way. Seeing you cutting loose and free like that, makes me love you more. Now I know that somewhere deep down inside there's a real life girl, and one day I'll get her our and make her mine."

Raven turned her head to blush as Richard interlinked their fingers together and began to walk out,

"Oh don't forget this..." Raven used her new rejuvenated powers to grab Robin's mask that was hiding underneath his bag; when it reach him he grasped it and placed it on his face. "Now are you ready to go Rich?"

He slipped the cloth over his eyes and smirked at Raven, "Call me Robin..."

**-Kagome-Raven-Sango-**

"It is almost time, soon I will have all the powers I could ever ask for!"

"_We_ will have all the powers _we_ could ever ask for..." It was still early and Lilith was waiting for Dougon to return with her breakfast, the baby was craving something sweet and fattening; she demanded field rats and garden snakes. "Do not forget; if it was not for my half of the bargain, your plan would no longer flourish as greatly as it has."

Lilith turned in her bedroom to her newly uninvited guest; his baboon suite now missing showing off his real handsome face. Naraku's long dark tresses laid relaxed on his broad shoulders, the purple kimono he wear swayed loosely as he walked over to her.

"Yes, of course. How silly of me to forget my parent in crime." Lilith flipped her hair behind her should and headed towards her vanity. "I've been living with a monster for so long, my common sense is slipping." She then began paint blush of her cheeks.

Naraku presented himself behind his queen and gently started to massage her shoulders, he touch gave her goosebumps, he leaned down near her pointed ear and spoke softly,

"I forgive you..." Lilith slammed down her make up and got up from her seat, she adjusted her long robes as she walked back over to the window she was just previously staring out of; he soon joined her. "So you do love him?"

"Hmph if he should be so lucky, the only thing I _love_ is power." She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, "The only thing I _desire_ is power..." Naraku once again appeared behind her, this time wrapping his arm around her waist engulfing her belly in his arms.

"And what I desire is you..." Lilith released herself from his grip and stood stiff as she looked deep into his eyes, using her arms to bring him closer.

"Does that mean you are over that priestess? That Kikyou woman?" Lilith watched as his eyes were dropped down; he turned his head and his lips were tight. Lilith chuckled at his face and fingered his face to glance back at her, "Aw you still love her, how cute." She was slowly closing the space between them when she heard a large door close. Both jolted out of their trace and watched each other's action, Lilith grabbed Naraku's shoulders and threw him out of the large window.

A loud thud coincided with the slam of the door when Dougon pushed the door open, "Hello my love, I have what you asked for. How are you feeling?"

"Relieved..."

**-Inuyasha-Robin-Miroku-**

It was finally later in the morning when everyone, except Inuyasha, decided to take a break. In an old abandoned hut deep within a forest Kagome made lunch; she still had some vegetable from a couple nights past and was making stew to finish in off, thanks to Shippo and Richard killing a rabbit. After lunch was over they all started walking again, using the letter as a map, "Lord Inuyasha: I pray this_ letter reaches you in time, the end is near. Prepared yourself. The company you keep is not what you think, surrender the gem and welcome a new dominion. Head East in the bowels of hell is where she dwells, bring her to me and you will be spared. You have three days."_

Inuyasha was following close behind Kagome watching her ever move; he knew that his "mark" was not traditional but since he was human that night, it was good enough for right now. He felt even more protective of her, making sure that no pebbles made her trip or no bees wanted to taste her sweet skin; she was his now.

Dick also found himself thinking of his special lady, he was imaging all the things they would get to do when they got back to present time America, he make it his personal mission to make sure that she never had a sad day ever again. He would be there when she fell, to hold her in his arms on rainy days; and kiss her sweetly every night after he's made love to her.

Miroku on the other hand was enjoying the view of all three girls walking in front of them; while Shippo was snoozing on his shoulder he did his best not to run up and grab one delicious hiney in front of him, he did however take great pleasure when he ran into Kagome when she suddenly stopped.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha rushed over and grasped her shoulder scanning the area for danger,

"I sense a jewel shard! It's strong and coming this way,"

"Oh hell!" A small tornado was quickly approaching and Inuyasha took the liberty of standing in front of Kagome, before he covered her up with his robe. Everyone else began to set up a picnic to wait for this show to be over.

"Hey dog turd, where's Kagome at?" Kouga dissipated his gust and searched around for her

"She went back to her country, now you go back to yours!" Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his Tetsusaiga and flicked out his blade with his thumb.

"How stupid can two guys get?" Dick asked taking a sip of his pop

"Knowing these two, forever..." Sango answered grabbing a bottle of water from Kagome's bag.

"I smell Kagome around here, so you might as well tell me when she's at!"

"I already told you dummy, she ain't-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome struggled to get from under his hakama top, "When was the last time you washed this thing!"

"You son a of bitch, you lied to me!" Kouga landed a punch to Inuyasha's face; knocking him clear away from her. "Kagome! Are you okay? Something told me that you were in trouble and I-What the fuck is that?" Kouga pushed away Kagome's lock to reveal her "love mark" from Inuyasha.

"Heh see something you like?" Both looked towards the ground to see Inuyasha smirking as he was lifting himself back to his feet.

"Kagome, wh-what did this bastard do to you?" Kouga now had a large chuck of her hair in his hand.

"That's right, _ass_! I marked Kagome last night, so form hence forth Kagome belongs to me!" Inuyasha snatched Kagome's hair away from him and tilted her head to the right side.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, tell me this isn't true! Did you let this beast mark you?"

Kouga was making her feel ashamed; she took her lock away from Inuyasha's grasp, she looked down and started poking her index fingers. "Yes." Why was she feeling like a child, getting a trouble for taking a cookie. She looked over to Inuyasha who was shining with pride,

"Wait a minute! This mark ain't real, it's just some kind of half demon spider bite." Kagome covered up her collar bone and,

"Wh-what, no!"

"When a real demon truly marks his mate it leave a moon shaped mark on his chosen one, and that's not it."

Kagome soon backed away from both of the demons; pondering what Kouga had just said, _'His true mate? I know he was human last night, but does that mean-'_

"Yes it does, idiot. It doesn't matter what it looks like, the fact is that it's there!" Inuyasha, now fully clothed, was nose deep in Kouga's face as the two continued to yell for dominance.

"I don't know what that was you lift on her, but that wasn't a real mark! Case closed!"

All this arguing was giving everyone a head; Raven more so then anyone else, at least that's what she thought. Raven stood up and surveillance the surroundings then she soon spotted where her headache was coming over. Far away where the sky meant the mountains were dark ominous clouds that were gathering and circling around a pointed peck.

"What the hell is that?" Raven points out a large dark cloud starting to cover the sky, soon the rest of the group were in awe as the atmospheric phenomenon was growing larger every second. Inuyasha and Kouga were still too busy to notice, Kagome walks with Raven and Robin,

"Raven, do you feel that?"

"Yes, it's so strong; it's given me a headache."

"I think it's time we press on, this evil presence is even starting to get to me." Miroku packed up his things and began to walk towards the mountain, Kagome went back to gather up Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Inuyasha..." No answer. "Kouga?" again, no answer.

"Hey, dumbasses!" Shippo shouted from Kagome's shoulder.

They both stop yelling long enough to see the dark cloud; Kouga so runs ahead of the group and screams back, "It doesn't matter what you say dog-shit, that mark isn't real and when I defeat this enemy I will make Kagome mine!"

"I'll kill him!" Inuyasha started after Kouga before

"Sit boy!"

**BAM**

"Inuyasha, we don't have time for this! Let's hurry up and get to the mountain before dark, we have one last day to get there!" Kagome shouted hoping on his back, waiting for him to get up. He watched as Kilala transformed and was mounted by Sango then Miroku. Raven made a large discus for her and Richard to ride on.

Once the spell was broken, Inuyasha held on to Kagome's legs and he leapt forward, "Oh now you guys wanna move your asses..."


	17. The End Is Near

**Chapter 17: The End Is Near**

**Summary: Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are back!" The western king was now returning to his adopted daughter while she patiently waited at an old camp where a battle had taken placed. She was sitting outside of a run down hut, plucking the pedal off of flowers she had found. Oh-uh was sleeping on the other side of the door, with a bubble in it's nose.

"Rin, you bother some girl! If you weren't here Lord Sesshomaru would be back home by now, you are slowly him down and wasting his time with him having to come back and get you!" Jakken had been walking on hard rocks and sticks on his walk back with Sesshomaru to pick up Rin; he was a little more cranky than normal.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how was your visit with your brother? Was he happy to receive the letter you had for him?" Rin ran over to her master and waited as he continued his walk towards her, she stood at the side as he pasted her and walked into the hut.

"Stop bothering Sesshomaru, brat! All you do is-" Rin was again not paying attention, she hardly ever did when it came to Jakken bitching to her about Sesshomaru. Being so young she understood the relationship between the two demons, she was simply happy that they were back, the dragon was hardly good company.

"Rin, collect your things, we're leaving..." He stood at the door, holding it open, as she packed away her bedding, and extra clothes; she stuffed them in her bag and ran out to hitch up On-Uh.

"Ready when you are my lord!" Rin sat on his back and threw the rains to Jakken, who got tangled up seeing that he was not paying attention. He straighten them out and started to guide the "horse and buggy" to follow his master to the ends of the Earth.

"Damn girl! I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru drags you around with us. He is a very important demon and commands the utmost respect, but maybe one day he'll-"

"Jakken..." He said coldly.

"See troublesome girl, you've upset Lord Sesshomaru." He ran up to the demon's side and spoke again, "Yes my lord?"

"Shut up." With that the rest of the trip was traveled in silenced.

** -Sesshomaru-Kikyou-Kouga-**

Night had fallen and they had one more day to reach the top of the mountain peak, they were practically there; Inuyasha's "weak humans" needed to rest one last time before the dove head first into battle Even Raven and Robin were needing to take a breather, using her magic to get as far as they did sort of drained her. Luckily for them they had found an old monk's shack on the mountain and was bunking there for the night.

"Well it beats sleeping on the cold hard ground!" Kagome would cheer, anywhere she didn't have to worry about bugs in her hair or snake in the sleeping bag was good enough for her; no more worries.

"I don't know Kagome, there's nothing like real life camping in the great outdoors!" Dick chimed in as he laid down his bed mat for him and Raven. She nodded at him and sat down,

"I never went camping as a kid, the most camping experience I've ever had was when my mother and I were running towards Azarath to get away from the villagers that wanted to kill me for being a daughter of an evil demon." Raven looking around to eight pairs of eyes staring at her like she had grown another head. "What? We had to live in the woods for a few days, until we got there."

Everyone was really ecstatic about Kagome's giant magical bag, yet again she had pack everything except a horse and they were again having a great dinner that she helped Kaede prepare for the journey, they had made fried rabbit with rice and a bento box of boiled vegetables.

"Inuyasha, will you be joining us?" Kagome turned to her friends and offered him a plate of food, he sniffed it, then turned up his nose;

"Not right now, Kagome." His face looked sad as he stood up and turned towards the door, "Keep it warm, I'm going for a walk..."

_'Oh Inuyasha, what's the matter now?'_

"Kagome?" She turned to see seven sad eyes looking at her, she asked everyone what those looks were for,

"Don't worry about Inuyasha; you know how he gets before we go and do something dangerous. He's just really anxious to get up there and get things done and over with; that's all." Sango was the one who reassured her that Inuyasha was just upset because he knew nothing about this new enemy.

"Yes Kagome, Inuyasha always acts weird when he doesn't know what's going on. Make him some ninja food and he'll be just fine." Shippo finished chewing up a rice ball.

Kagome reached into her bag and found her last bowl of ranmen noodles and popped in open, "Yeah you're probably right..." She nervously smiled and poured the contents in a hot pot of water.

** -Shippo-Kaede-Kilala-**

_'I know its around here somewhere...'_ Inuyasha was looking for something that caught his eyes earlier when they first found the shack; and he hadn't stopped thinking about it ever since. _'Where the hell-'_ He found himself at yet another clearing on the other side of the mountain, there was a lake or pound somewhere around, he smelt the water source nearby.

"Inuyasha, I knew you'd come; eventually." Inuyasha turned with the quickness to see a ghostly white figure hiding behind a thick tree truck.

"Kikyou, I knew that was your soul collector stalking us earlier. What are you doing up here?" He asked, Inuyasha back away from her, lest to avoid another "intimate encounter".

"Has our relationship fallen so far, you do not even greet me properly anymore, Inuyasha?" Kikyou glided on air closer to Inuyasha, forcing him to move further back away from her.

He rolled his eyes, opening with formalities was the last thing he wanted to do. He needed to get back to Kagome and others; he did not need them to find him here with her. "Kikyou, please I don't have time for this. Just tell me what your doing here so I can get going."

She stopped in her tracks and lowered her eyes, "Kagome can wait!" Inuyasha was taken back by the sudden tone of her voice; whatever she wanted it must have been that important. "I apologize, I wish to discuss with you what your planning to do about the life debt you owe me."

"What the hell are you talking about? I already told you that I have things to do." Kikyou once again started her ease pace going towards Inuyasha; he tried to back himself away, but a trunk stopped him, as he looked back Kikyou caught him in her arm.

"Inuyasha..." She rested her head on her chest and placed her hands on her shoulders, "I miss being this way with you; often I dream of our future." Kikyou's eyes were glassy with salty tears; she glanced up at her half demon and began to ascended towards his face, "Inu-Yasha..."

"Kikyou stop, I've made my decision. I need to protect Kagome right now." Kikyou opened her eyes to noticed her pasty hand that were holding Inuyasha kimono were now in each of his hands; he then gently dropped them down away from him. "I haven't forgotten the promise I made to you, nor have I forgotten the time you and I have shared, I plan to avenge your death, just not at this time."

Kikyou, defeated, pushed herself away and hugged her body, "So your heart belongs to Kagome now?"

He was hesitate at first, but he soon stated proudly a strong yes; it made her cringe. _'Don't say that!'_

"I have chosen her as my mate and when this new business is taken care of; I will handle old business..." Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and shook her and he explained, "This isn't the right enemy you deserve..." again Kikyou pushed herself away and continued to glare at him. Once Inuyasha saw that Kikyou was going to be unresponsive; he started to walk back to camp,

"Hey..." he stopped and waited for her to respond. "Tomorrow we will be facing an enemy we've never face before, I'm not asking, but your help would be greatly appreciated..." he started walking again.

** -Lilith-Dougon-Derf-**

As Inuyasha gets closer to camp he starts to smell something familiar, upon further inspection he sees Kagome down on the ground crying behind a tree, she had her head buried on her knees and her arms holding her legs tightly.

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing way out here?" He tried to reach out for her, but when she looked up and saw him; she lunged in his chest and continued her sobbing. At first he was afriad of what he did wrong now, but soon he put two and two together.

_'She must've followed me and saw me with Kikyou, I wonder how much she saw...'_

"Inu-Ya-sha, I foll-ow you and..."

"C'mon Kagome, don't cry." He uses his finger to lift her chin, Inuyasha smirk as he wiped lids and played with her red cheeks, "Yknow I hate it when you cry..." Kagome's eyes got bigger as she tackled him into a tree and buried her head in his chest.

_'He loves me! He told Kikyou that I was his mate and that he was going to stay with me no matter what, I'm so happy! I can't stop crying, I'm all chocked up; I love him so much!'_

Inuyasha hoisted Kagome into his arm and hopped into the tree they were under. Kagome stayed cradled in his arms for most of the night.


	18. Welcome a new dominion

**_-Chapter 18: Welcome a New Dominion-_**

**Summary: ****Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. ****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

"Its about damn time, what took you guys so long?" Kouga was the first to greet them at the gate of this giant mansion, he was sitting on a tall boulder far from the opening was a small courtyard littered with stakes and pitch folks draped with bodies and blood.

"Well maybe if we all cheated and had jewel shards in our legs we could get here faster!" Inuyasha dropped Kagome down and got in Kouga's face. "Why didn't you go in and beat 'em yourself? Apparently you were waiting here long enough, ass!"

"Because, stupid, there's a barrier at the front door!" Inuyasha retracted back and started to smile,

"So you're saying that you weren't strong enough to break the seal huh?"

"I-I didn't s-say that!" Kouga shouted back.

Miroku and Sango took it upon themselves to examine the barrier, it was indeed strong; not to mention the powerful demonic aura.

"Maybe my sutras can cleanse the evil..." Miroku reached into his robes and grabbed a few strolls,

"Don't bother with those stupid pieces of paper! Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled out Tedsusaiga and made it glow red. Kagome smiled and nodded as she reached behind her back and pulled out an arrow.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Raven asked as she called her own dark aura.

"You'll see..." She winked as she readied her arrow, _'Please destroy the barrier...'_ Her arm stretched backwards and let unleash a deep purple light, Inuyasha rose his arms his in the air; making his sword make contact with this bubble.

"You're goin down!" Kagome's arrow made an entrance for Tedsusaiga to strike, however their two energies were not enough to finished it. "Damnit, it's not working it's not gonna- huh?" Inuyasha saw that the aura that was coming from Kagome's arrow suddenly got stronger, with that extra boost Inuyasha was able to penetrate the barrier and destroy the seal.

"Yes! We did it!" Kagome cheered as small particles of what was left disintegrated in the air.

"Let's go!" Robin ordered pointing to the castle, as everyone headed into Inuyasha stood behind,

"Where did that power come from?" Inuyasha turned to find who or what was responsible for the helpful blast, when his eyes set on a woman far in the distance dressed in white and red, "Kikyou..."

She bowed her head before she turned to leave.

**-Prepared yourself. The company you keep is not what you think-**

Past the palace gate, it was dark and the air was thick and devious. Through the antechamber, the mansion was huge, bigger than they had ever seen. That lead to the thorn room where a tall woman was waiting for them.

"So you've heed my warning and came looking for me." Lilith was standing proud in front of hers and Dougon's seats, she stepped down and observe the lot in front of her, "And I see you've brought the gem..." The way she was looking at everyone made all the men cringe, Robin stood protectively in front of Raven, Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him while Miroku held Sango close.

"Who are you bitch?" Kouga shouted stepping forward.

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Lilith's eyes grew red as a power air pushed back Kouga,

"I am Lilith, I am a bat daiyokai, and soon to be mother to the most powerful child in the world!"

"Well I don't care who you are; I'm gonna cut your head off so you don't cause trouble anymore!" Inuyasha shouted swinging his sword around.

"I think that's Medusa that you have to cut off her head so she doesn't turn people into stone, Inuyasha..." Kagome sweat-dropped,

"No I think that's a gorgon that you must behead it." Miroku inserted

"Idiot! They're the same think!" Shippo answered.

"Enough!" Once again that force that hit Kouga earlier was now heading towards them, Raven was first to put up a barrier to protect them from the wall.

Kagome and Shippo help Kouga up while they were being guarded, "Erg you couldn't do that in the first place?" Kouga groaned. Lillith saw what power this tiny girl was wielding and released,

"You're Raven..."

"What?" When the wind had past Raven let down their protecting, "What did you say?"

"Raven, princess of Azarath, evil daughter of Arella, hell spawn of Trigon!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, holding her arms in the air.

"How do you know me?" Raven's angry was peaking out and her eyes started to glow, how dare she annouce that like it all was a good thing!

"You're lineage is told all across this land; the one that would be the one responsible for bringing his greatness back to earth. Everyone knows you; however that will be some time from now, it will be a few decades before you are born. That is why I brought you here, to this time; at this age."

"Wh-what?" Raven was now confused, her eyes returned to normal.

"You see I am a descendent of yours, before your mother and before your grandmother." Lilith started walking down her throne's steps and aimed her sights at Raven. "I am not long for this world, for I am pregnant and the evil that grows in my belly will soon emerge and devour me; as in it's right." She reached the bottom and opened up her dress; everyone saw her massive stomach. Not only was it illuminating another dark aura, but there was something moving inside!

"What the fuck?! What is that thing!" Inuyasha pointing Tedsusaiga at her.

"This 'thing' is soon to be ruler of the world!" Lilith opened her large violent wings and screeched loudly, Raven once again posted up a barrier to protect everyone, fueled with emotions.

"Why do you bring me here!" Raven took one step forward and managed to pushed the field ahead also, the waves of sound bounced off the dark wall and soon hit Lillith in the face. The smack carried her into the air; however she caught herself before she hit the ground.

"Lillith, what is the meaning of this?"

**Welcome a New Dominion**

Everyone turned to take in the presence of a stronger demon then this one. This demon was a tall slender horned beast, with board shoulders. His jet black hair lay eased on the side of his face as his jeweled forehead shined with the sun's rays.

Lilith descended down towards her husband and buried her face into his chest, "Oh darling! Theses morals are attacking me!" Dougon held her close, kissed her lips and reached around her body to grasped his sword. The sword he tore from his robes was a very large katana that had a length of two of Inuyasha's sword, the hilt was gold that wrapped around his hand.

"Leave now!"

"Heh, not until we slay this bitch!" Inuyasha and Kouga are once again ampted for this battle, Dougon threw Lillith from his arm and lunged at the once with the big mouth; soon Inuyasha stepped away from the head of the group to follow Kouga from getting killed.

"Now the demons can go play tag..." Robin and Miroku took the head position, protecting the girls from any other attack; Lilith simply yawned

"We asked you a question! Why did you bring us here!?" Robin was now fueled with anger, he prepped his bo staff and aimed it at her, as Miroku did his staff.

"I didn't, somehow you got caught in the transportation process; it was only suppose to be Raven." Sango was tired of hearing her voice, she threw her hiraikotsu at Lilith to shut her up; she soon started to attack after she climbed on Kilala. "Now now, we can have any of that now..." Lilith opened her hand and blew hot air into her palm, they watched as the dust formed a large winged demon that flapped its giant arms.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted, Sango Miroku ans Shippo all looked at him until he realized what he said. "Sorry, bad habit. Attack!". Kagome and everyone else took charged at the bat demon, except Raven. She had been chained to the floor.

**-Inuyasha-Kouga-Dougon-**

"Bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as Dougon avoided another one his attacks, even though he was taller didn't mean he didn't mean that he was slow. Inuyasha found himself barely doging his blows as well; if it wasn't for Kouga he wouldn't be able to get in the few licks that he did get in, though he would never admentied to Kouga.

"Why call us if you were just going to kick us out when we get here?" Kouga asked landed a brage of punches and kicks.

"I did no such thing!" Dougon screamed knocking Kouga back into a pillar.

"You're the one that sent for us!" Inuyasha yelled as he held up his sword to protect him from sword slashes.

"You barge in to my house, attack my pregnant queen and now you are telling me lies!" Pissed off Dougon made a wave of power as he struck down Inuyasha, holding him at bay on the ground trapped under Tedsusaiga.

"What are you crazy, your the one who sent my stupid brother on accident!" Dougon was starting to believe their story; a few days ago a messenger left the castle and never returned, could this brother of his shot him down?

Kouga recovered and headbutted Dougon off of Inuyasha, sending him flying; "I'm not saying thank you!" Inuyasha yelled, he then started to reach in his kimono.

"Kiss my ass mutt!" Kouga shouted back.

"You two have no respect for another man's home," Dougon raised his sword to them again, it started to glow. Inuyasha was finally able to grab the nite when a hyper beam of black bolt rammed towards Kouga and Inuyasha.

_'This power, I've seen this before...'_ Kouga leaped out of the way and was hovering in the air, "Hey ass face, I got an idea!"

**-Kagome-Shippo-Miroku-Sango-Kilala-**

This demon was strong but it was cunning, "Fox fire!". Raven and Robin's attacks seem to be weakening it, them just needed one last finally blow. Kagome was helping Shippo by shooting sacred arrows with green flames by pinning it's wings in separate corners of the main hall,

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed as she used her giant boomerang to chop off the demon's winged arms, she got out of the way as she saw Miroku reached in his robes and grabbed a hand full of special sutras. He threw them at the demon as it was falling to the ground and electrocuted it.


	19. Love and Confessions

**_-Chapter 19: Love and Confessions-_**

**Summary: ****Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. ****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

"And then there were two..." Lilith stated as she continued her walk in front of Raven; her trip was cut short when a sharp weapon with spikes nearly cut her toe off.

"Make that two!" Robin was waving three more of these little ninja star in his hand; she bared her fangs and flew back into the air. Raven used her powers to trap Lilith in a black bubble, her screeches only bounced off the wall and pained her own ears. She did her best to magically break the chain, but was too busy trying to keep Lilith encased; Robin used his own tools to help as well.

When Robin's torch was about to break through the chain and rather large bee came out of nowhere and started to distract him, "What the hell is that?" Raven finished breaking the chain, with just enough time to capture the bug and squeeze it's life away.

Sadily this also set Lilith free.

**-Raven-Robin-Lilith-**

"That's a stupid idea dumbass!" Inuyasha whispered to Kouga when they landing after another hyper blast from Dougon's sword;

"I don't care if you like, just do it!" Inuyasha pushed Kouga out of the way when another blast come forward; when him and Kouga got back up, Kouga put his hand behind his head, "Call it even?"

"I do not know what you two are playing but I can tell you it will not work..." Dougon brought his sword to his face to exaimen it, "...I know all and see all..."

"Oh yeah, did you know your wife was that sent us this letter?" Inuyasha held out the note and showed the written side to Dougon, "Your queen was the one who summoned us..."

Dougon sat his weapon on his right shoulder and shook his head, "Hmph, more lies."

"It's not a lie." Kouga snatched the letter from Inuyasha and ran it to Dougon, who was caught up by Kouga's speed that he was able to punch Dougon in the face, while attaching the message.

"Such insolence!" He shouted as Dougon rose back to his feet, he swiped the nite from his face and crushed it in his hands.

"Before you 'blast us away' why don't you read what you have in your hand." Kouga stated as he and Inuyasha both crossing theirs arm behind their heads.

**-Inuyasha-Kouga-Dougon-**

"The saimyosho? What are they dong here?" Sango asked.

"If they're here that means that-" As if on que a white Baboon stood out of the shadows and slumped over to Lilith, she skipped merely towards this animal and began to kiss his lips and he held her close to him.

"What the hell?" Kagome asked, this sight was not a pretty one; surely that man that called her his queen was her mate what was she doing with-"

"Naraku...I knew this while thing had your nasty funk all over it." Inuyasha, Kouga and Dougon came from their battle to join the rest.

"Lilith, my love. What is the meaning of this?" He asked with Inuyasha's letter in hand.

"Business is business Dougon, and I'm tired of doing business with you." Lilith once again grabs a hold of Naraku's face and starts assaulting his face.

"I-I do not understand..." dropping to his feet.

"I think I can explain it to everyone, as the note states, '_Prepared yourself. The company you keep is not what you think, surrender the gem and welcome a new dominion. Head East in the bowels of hell is where she dwells, bring her to me and you will be spared. You have three days.' _Your little demon friend there is the gem and she is a portal to world domination."

Raven simply turned her head, _'It couldn't be not here; no one is suppose to know me here!'_ She felt eye all over her body.

"In my world, am-I was, a portal for my father's return. He's come and done in my time already."

"Raven defeated her father already, you can't use her for a second time to do the same thing; she's already fulfilled the prophesy!" Robin shouted, he threw the rest of his starts and smoke bombs at the two "lovers", only Naraku pushed them off with his barrier.

"Oh don't worry, that's not what I want her for, I have another idea in mind. As I stated to you all earlier I'm not long for this world, my son will be taking my place and I want him to be the most powerful demon in the universe, sadly I don't have enough power only for that to happen. So I enlisted the help of my furry friend here." Lilith pulled out from around her neck an almost completed sacred jewel; Kagome gasped and began to hold on to hers.

"I was the one that summon you two here. It wasn't that hard, once Lilith told me what time line she wanted her descended from it was just a matter of time before we finally went down the line." Naraku, now showing his true face, turned and sat down on Dougon's throne.

"Lilith, my love, how could you..."

"Fool, stop calling me that! You are the most pathetic demon I have ever had the displeasure to be with! This was supposed to be an easy trade, bring her here, take her soul and while I was giving birth devour your soul and die happily knowing that my son was in the best of evil hands." She had walked over to Dougon and grabbed his strong chin in her hands and made him look up at her, "In your hands, he would be weak. You couldn't hurt a griffin..."

Dougon couldn't stop looking at the woman in his face; he loved her, she was giving him his first born son. Why was she doing this, whatever she wanted he would go get it for her; no matter the time of day. All he wanted in life, for the rest of his life; was to make her happy. Why after all these centuries did she wanted to be this monster holding his face.

"Look at you, you've just got your heart broken and all you do is sit there." She dug into his chest, piercing his heart; through his body. "You won't be needing this anymore..." She pulled out her bloody hand with a moving pulsing organ. Dougon fell sideways as his body began to get cold; his eyes still teary from his news.

"Well now that that nuisance is gone I can now-Oh! No not now, I haven't devoured the soul yet!" She was bent over holding her stomach while Naraku came back down from the throne; he helped her to the throne.

"Eat his heart, a soul is not different from a heart!" Naraku told her; placing her in her chair, it soon transformed into a small nursing bed.

"I don't think so!" Robin shot his grappling hook and snatched Dougon's heart away from her grasp; when it landing Kagome's tried to keep it in her hands and not cause anymore damage. "Kagome try to put that back where we belong and we'll do the rest!"

Lilith's servants came from out of nowhere and were assisting her to deliver the baby, they held her legs open while another grabbed her lava tub and a blanket. Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to strike down Naraku; he put up a barrier to protect them from harm, the blast retracted back towards everyone.

"Damnit!" He shouted he ran back over to Dougon's body and escaped with Kagome and Shippo. Wait Inuyasha, you have to grab Dougon!"

"Are you stupid?! In case you've forgotten he's the bad guy!"

"I know he was attacking you guys before, but he didn't know what was going. The love of his life betrayed him, she turned out to be working with a horrible demon right before she's suppose to have his child. That's so awful!"

'Damn, I hate when she's got a poi-hey'

"Grab the stiff shit for breath, I'll take care of Kagome!" Kouga had swooped up and kidnapped from his arms and was now running to safety.

"You asshole!" Inuyasha managed to bounce off of a pillar and leap just in time to avoid a volt.


	20. Resolution

**_-Chapter 20: Resolution-_**

**Summary: ****Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. ****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

Miroku brought the saimyosho closer and Sango kill them all in one slice; Shippo used his fox fire magic to burn the evidence. When Inuyasha retrieve the body of Dougon he order Kagome to shot the barrier with her arrows; he told Kouga to go on the other side to distract Naraku.

"Raven, stay here!" Robin led her to where Kagome was at, to keep her safe; she protested.

"Robin, I can help!" still holding his hand begging him not to leave her side.

"No you stay here; it's you she wants." He ran off to help attack the barrier.

Kagome went back to trying to help Dougon's heart but it was no use, he was gone; Raven began to put her own barrier up to protect themselves.

**-Lilith-Dougon-Naraku-**

"My Queen, the baby is crowning!" Her nursing servant was looking under the blanket of Lilith's birthing canel, she didn't need a play by play, she felt everything.

"Now is the time my dear, recite the spell..." He looking back at her as he contunied to try and keep the barrier up, Inuyasha and his friends were attacking relentlessly.

"Erg, yes my love." She raised her hand and aim her palm at Raven, "Euwi tempe dumbola, give me the power I beg of you. Orra esay rah me shay, give me the power beg of you."

Raven heard Lilith's words and she had heard that incantation before, "Soul transference!" She saw that she was speaking faster; Raven put up her barrier to protect her and Kagome and Shippo.

"Raven, what's going on?"

"She's trying to take my soul!" Raven started to glow, despte her magic trying to protect her. Naraku also started losing his own concentration, he was using all of his power to keep him, Lilith and her servants safe while she was about to give birtch.

"Euwi tempe dumbola, give me the power I beg of you. Orra esay rah me shay, give me the power beg of you." her eyes were glowing bright red as she was speaking in touges, Raven's soul was starting leave her body; the barrier was fading away.

"Give it up Narku, we've got you surrounded!" Robin shouted punching and kicking this wall in front of him.

"Might I enquire why are you paying more attention to me and not your lover?"

Robin turned to see that Raven was indeed in trouble, he looked back to the demon and placed a small device on his bubble.

"Raven, hold on!" Kagome was hold up Raven as she tried so hard to not lose herself, but ut was not use; she felt herself fading...

"Raven!" He was sprinting torwards her, the barrier was finally down and Raven was colasping forward; landing in Robin's arms. "Raven! Stay with me, please don't go!" Robin squeezed Raven limp body and stroked her hair, "Please don't leave me, I'll do anything for you not to-" Suddenly Robin's body started glow,

"Robin, what are you-?" Kagome asked as she saw that Raven's body was returning back to normal.

"Raven, after the life you've had I wanted to make sure no harm came to you. I care a lot about you; and I love you, despite your dark exterior I always knew that inside you were a beautiful goddess that warmed my icy heart. When we met I knew that one day you and I would do great things."

His speech was being cut short, _'My soul is being taken away, yes. I'm protecting Raven, I love her...' _Raven landed on top of Robin's lifeless body; she picked herself up and looked around.

"Robin? Robin?!" She shook him frustratedly; he wouldn't move, or speak. "No, no you didn't! How could you do that, you're so stupid!" She slammed her fist into his chest, Raven was so mad that she didn't care that he wouldn't feel it.

Robin's soul floated past the warriors beating on the spell, glided in the barrier and into to Lilith's hand. When the soul was sucked up, her servants began to tie her down with straps and ropes.

"What the hell is going on?" Sango asked still riding Kilala. She was answer as the barrier Naraku put up was now down, he turned his body and waited by Lilith.

"The soul transfer was complete, not the two soul have been devoured it's now time to welcome your new master!"

**-Inuyasha-Miroku-Shippo-Sango-Kilala-Kouga-**

"I absorbed the wrong soul, my love!" Lilith screamed as her belly was rumbling and bubbling.

"It does not matter anymore; you have Dougon heart, that's enough for now!" Naraku awaited for this baby to make an appearance; however he didn't get a chance to.

"Stop!" Raven was hovering in the air, her eyes glowing red and her raven familiar was now providing her wings to fly above this gruesome scene. She used it's claws to grasp on top Naraku's body and brought his close to her, "You will not win!" With one swipe Naraku's head was chopped off and severed from his body; Raven dropped the rest of his body. The body desegregated, revealing a wooden doll in it's place.

"Raven!" Kagome shouted at her friend; after minutes of pounding Robin's chest Raven's aura changed. She wasn't her friend that she bonded with over the last few days; this person was evil and wanted blood. Raven turned her body and saw Robin's face while he rested in Kagome's arm; he sacrificed himself to protect her, she lowered herself down to place a kiss on his lips.

"Kagome!" Everyone shouted as they went back to check on her; she was holding Robin with her bloody hand she tried to help Dougon with. Raven watched her friends as they looked how terriing she was; Raven flew over to Lilith and pushed all of her servants away.

'Those eyes...No! It couldn't be!'

"You want my soul? You've got it!" Raven used an air strike to cannon at a Lilith she was ready to hit,

"Euwi tempe dumbola, give me the power I beg of you. Orra esay rah me shay, give me the power beg of you." That spell stopped Raven in mid air, the pain made her fall; Robin's soul was helping her.

Raven managed to riase to her feet and struggled with her own magic, "Azarath Metrion-"

"Please allow me..." It was Dougon, back from the dead; he used his arm to guard Raven from attacking again. Still in much pain he opens a portal on the other side of the room. "Leave this place; with the birth of my son my mansion is collapsing away, it will not hold up much longer. He was right throughout everything that was going on, Raven hadn't notice that the ceiling was dropping ask they spoke. Dougon hands Raven over an almost completed jewel shard and calls for his sword.

"Thank you..."Raven ran back to her friends, "Let's get out of here!" Raven called a giant plate that everyone could ride on; she could barely look at Kagome, Robin was still wit her.

As Dougon watched as these people escaped turned back to his throne and walked over back to his wife, dragging his sword behind him. He sat his sword on his shoulder as he watched the pain Lilith was feeling in her stomach.

"I loved you Lilith, and I love you more for having my son, but you betrayed me.

"Dougon, you wouldn't do that to me!"

"Watch me..." Dougon screams could soon be heard loudly outside the mansion and down the mountain. He lost everything, what was a old mansion when you have no one to share it with.


	21. Happy Endings

**_-Chapter 21 Happy Endings-_**

**Summary: ****Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. ****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

Raven holds Robin in her arms as she cries out loud; she attempted to put his soul back with her magic but its too late, Richard is gone... Raven cries again, this time into his hair and face, while rocks and dirt explodes in the background.

"Raven..." Kagome and Inuyasha walk up, "We may have an idea on how to get him back." Inuyasha knet down at his friend and shows her the cracked jewel.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked wiping her face.

"This jewel doesn't just powers up demons and humans, it always grants wishes." Kagome walked to the other side of Inuyasha and held out her own shards. "If I complete the jewel and give it to you, you can wish that Richard is alive again.

Raven was worried; was that possible, bringing a person back to life? She had heard that in some case it was necessary to resurrect a person, but they were never the same. When they came back they were demonic. "Kagome are you sure?" Raven reached out for the jewel and retracted back.

Inuyasha shoved the jewel in her face, "Here, just take it before I change my mind!" He snorted, "I'll just havta find another way to become full demon."

"I know it might seem scary, but since you're using the wish for something good; the jewel would purify and disappear." Kagome took out her shards and put both jewel parts in each of her hands; she closed them together and a bright shine escaped her hands.

There was the completed shard.

"What about Kouga, didn't he have a couple of pieces?"

"I'll fucking kill you dog shit!" Kouga was writhing in pain as he held his blood calves.

"He gave them up willingly!" Kagome sweat dropped. She still wasn't sure about this...

"Stop being a baby! Just take the jewel and wish your boyfriend back!"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

**BAM**

"Stop yelling at her, this is a hard decision to make!"

"Look sitting here forever thinking about bringing a love one back to life shouldn't be hard. You should just do it."

"Inuyasha it's not that simple; when a love one dies you want them to rest in peace, but they can't do that if they're brought back on the earth. It's selfish..."

"You're both right..." Raven was tearing up again, "Richard died protecting from my soul being sucked out, but he was selfish for not letting me follow my destiny. Before he left me he said that he wanted nothing more then to see me happy; well then it was selfish of him for leaving me alone." Raven looked down at his face, he still had his mask on; he fought the good fight and now one will no who he was...

"I want to use the jewel..." Raven smiled at Kagome and reached over to hand over the jewel. Raven held Robin in her arms, and grasped the sphere close to her chest. _'Please, I want Robin to come back to me, I want to lie in his arms and he tells me his thoughts and ideas. I want to here his hopes and dreams as I make him breakfast in the morning. I want us to return home together, alive healthy and well. Please return my friend, my love, and my soul mate back to me!'_

**-Raven-Rachel Roth—Robin-Richard "Dick" Greyson-**

_'Where am I? Everything is so bright, wait what's that? Running water...?'_ Raven finally opened her eyes to look to see where she was; the firs thing she saw a brown ceiling with a fan attached. She rose her body to focus her eyes at her surroundings; _'The shrine?'_

Raven recognized the water walls and sliding bamboo doors; a few of their suitcases were still sitting around waiting for clothes to be put up or for things to be put around; she couldn't remember which. The clothes she were the same one that she had first left this world in, when her and Robin departed.

"Robin!" Force of habit made Raven look in the bed with her, she was hoping that whatever brought her here would have brought back an "alive" Boy Wonder. The small space that she and Robin for that brief day, looked as though it had been clean just before she got there. That's when she remembered the running water...

The empathy was sure it was coming from close by, she eased her body to the edge of the bed; her legs were experiencing some pain. When her legs were sturdy she hurried to the bathroom; where she assumed the water was running. Raven slowly opened the door and peered from behind; someone was in the shower, but who was it? Surely Kagome's mom replace them with new house guest while they were gone; their stuff was still around.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Oh no, they heard her, she wanted to see who this was before they discovered her. "Mrs. Higurashi, I have fresh towels y'know?" Raven knew that voice, could it be?" She stepped inside on the cold tile floor; the door creaked open. "Raven is that you?" It was him! He finally stuck his head out of the curtain; his eyes were slammed shut as he tried to hear his intruder better.

She slide herself whole way in the bathroom and close the door behind her. Raven tip toed to the shower, while she removing her clothes and gently placed her hands on his jaw line. Robin placed his hands on top of hers, "What took you so long, sleepy head?" His eyes were still closed, but he'd recognized these tiny hands. She used her thumbs to scoop water and soup out of his eyes, where they were semi dry and opened them; he smiled at her before he swung an arm around her waist and pulled her inside with him.

He didn't know how long they were standing there for, he didn't care that they were wasting water; he just wanted to hold her. Raven couldn't stop squeezing his stomach, the water was dripping over them like rain. _'He's alive, he came back to me! I don't care if he come back as something else, as long as he's with me!'_

**-Raven-Rachel Roth—Robin-Richard "Dick" Greyson-**

"That shower was better then the bath we took together!" Richard state as he lead Raven out of the special they finished; she wrapped a towel around her torso as he quickly dried his hair and tied it around his abs. When they into with clothes Raven spots a box on the bed, it was a big red present with a silver bow on top.

"Did Kagome's mom leave this for us?" He asked as he retrieved some briefs.

"Maybe, she has been cleaning the room since we've been gone..." Raven started to untie the knot on top, but a card fell out. "There's a card here..."

"_Dear Raven and Richard, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you guys got back. It turns out that that "Naraku" we destroyed was a fake and the real one is on the loose. Here's some good news: that jewel I gave you was actually a soul transference crystal; it simulates the look and power of the Shikon No Tama, but can only work for the descendant of the soul being used. Richard's soul was returned when you made that wish, that means that Lilith was destroyed..."_

"_Anyway I'm just glad that you both are safe and sound back in the present, oh and speaking of presents, take a look in your going away present. I had a bast with both of you. Richard, are a head strong, brave and loyal, any girl past or present would be proud to be on your arms. And Raven your are wise, friendly and beautiful. Don't let what other people think or your past dictate how you live your future._

_I'm going to miss you all_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_P.S. Inuyasha says, "Feh"_

In the box were samples of Kagome's culinary skills; two bento box full of rice balls, steamed meat, fish and wiener bites. Under that were crayon pictures of what seem to be a depiction of Inuyasha getting sat by Kagome, another appeared to be Sango hitting Miroku in the head with a giant boomerang on top of his head. The last two were of two people sitting in tree kissing, a short haired girl and a spiky head boy. Under those were two items on either side; on the left was a stack of rectangular papers with symbols on them and on the right was a bright blue crescent moon trinket tied to what looked like hemp it shaped into a necklace. Last but not least were the clothes they had borrowed from Kagome, two school uniforms one for a girl and one for a boy. Raven felt a small tear flow down her cheek as she repacked the memorabilia and finished packing her own bags.


	22. Prologue

**_-Chapter 22 Prologue-_**

**Summary: ****Worlds collided when Robin and Raven get thrown 500 hundred years into the past, and meet some very different characters TTxInuYasha. ****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network OR Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.**

"Inuyasha, would you mind going to get some herbs for me? Kaede is teaching me how to make chicken pox medicine." Kagome as she was getting a large put ready for her lesson. Inuyasha nodded and stood up to leave, "Wait..." Inuyasha stopped outside the door, Kagome lepted out of her seat and hugged him tightly, "...I love you..." she cried.

He was shock, where did this come from? His eyes soften at her boldness, he hugged her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head, "I love you too..."

They let each other go and Inuyasha gave her a wink before he went to go do his favor.

**-Inuyahsa—Kagome Higurashi-Inuyasha-Kagome Higurashi-**

Inuyasha was once again alone in the forest, this time he wouldn't be here long, knew exactly where to look for these plants Kagome wanted, sadly he was not alone. A young woman dressed in white and red was knelt down in front of the patch that Inuyasha needed to get to.

"Um excuse me?"Inuyasha took a step to make sure he didn't frighten this woman.

"Hello Inuyasha," Not again, how bad was his luck to have ended up alone with Kikyou again? She had to be following him, or stalking him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm only here to gather medicine; I'm leaving now." She simply walked past him without saying another word, her body was almost gone when he decided to speak,

"Hey back at the castle, without your arrow, we've couldn't get through the barrier."

Kikyou turned her head turned and smiled, she walked back, "As much as I like to take credit for helping you bring down this new evil, I can not."

"What are you talking about? I saw you standing on the cliff!"

"I assure you Inuyasha I did not do anything to help you all." Kikyou brought her basket close to her and handed Inuyasha a small plant, "_I was about to when I saw your little half demon friend made her own black bow and arrow; she shot a magic arrow that turned purple after Kagome shot hers._" When he looked back, she was gone.

"Thank you..."

**-Raven-Rachel Roth—Robin-Richard "Dick" Greyson-**

"14 hour plane trip, remind me never to do that again!" Raven groaned as she finished bringing the rest of their luggage from the cab. They were finally at home and all Raven wanted to do was go in a sleep, she was about to turn the key to let them in when she was stopped,

"Um Raven before we go in, there's something I want to ask you..." Di-Robin stated before the entered the tower.

"Don't bother, I already know what about to say."

"You do?" He asked crossing his arm over his torso.

"Yes, you were about to ask, "Raven where in the world does it say that I deserve such a great woman in my life?"

"I was?"

"Uh huh and I would say, "Well Robin, everybody needs somebody; even a pointy headed nuance like you."

"Is that right?"

"Yup, and then you'd say, "I can't wait til I get you upstairs; I going to make you feel like a real woman!"

"Go on, I'm liking where this is going..."

"Then I'll say, "Everyday I get to spend with you, makes me feel like a real woman; because only you can make me feel this beautiful or some kinda crap like that."

Robin grabbed Raven's face and kisses her lips lightly, "That was nowhere near remotely close to what I was going to ask, but I like how it ended."

Robin and Raven walk back into the tower holding hands, still in their civilian clothes, when Silky is the first to see them enter.

"Raven, Robin, you are back!" Starfire flew to her friends and grabs them both in her loving arms.

"Dude, it's about time you guy came back, I thought you two were going to stay there forever!" Beast Boy showed up next to hug Raven and shook Robin's hand, that he turned into a hug.

"They're phone broke in Japan?" Cyborg bellowed before the birds, he looked angry and had both of us arm crossed.

"Look Cy, we tried to call you guys but we kinda lost reception...and uh..." Cyborg shook his head and proceeded to hug Raven, by grabbed her by her waist and hosting her into the air.

"I've missed you to Victor..." Raven whispered in his ear when she held his head in her arms. When he put her down Cyborg pushed Robin in the head,

"Couldn't sent a letter or something?" He latched on to Robin head and dug his nuckles into his skull, once again holding Raven's hand; Starfire is the first to notice.

"Friends, what has happened to your hands, is that some kind of Japenesse finger trap?" Cyborg and BB also take notices, making Raven blush,

"Well you see... We're holding hands because, um we-"

"Raven and I got married in Tokyo!" Robin interrupted.

Three wide eyes shot open and stared at the titans; "Well if I don't be damned!" Cyborg clapped before walking back to Robin and slapping him on his back.

"Glorious! I had no idea that my friends were so close. I am happy for you!" Starfire shouted. She flew over and picked Raven up and swung her in a circle then sat her back down.

"Too bad Raven, you missed out on all of this..." Beast Boy flexed his "muscles" to her, after making several more posies.

"I think I'll live..." Raven said emotionless

"Well this calls for a wedding party! BB call the Titans East, Star get the refreshments and I'll get the pizzas!" With that the love birds were left alone in the common room. Raven turned to her "husband",

"Dick...Richard...Robin, you know just as I do that we didn't get married; what are you saying that?"

"Raven...I love you more then life itself; and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The fact that you risked your life for me and brought me back from death tells me that you feel the same. Who cares that it's not 'official'; we'll take care of the details later, all I know is that I want you to be the last thing I wanna see at night and the first thing I see in the morning."

Raven giggled, "Well when you put it that way..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Hey get a room you two!" They released each other to glance over at Beast Boy who was still on the phone;

"I guess we will be moving in together huh?"

"Oh joy..." Robin grabbed his "wife's" hand and walked into their new future with their best friends.

**-Epilogue-Epilogue-Epilogue-Epilogue-Epilogue-**

A tall slender man with broad shoulders was walking lonely in a deep dark forest, after that explosion he was without a home, the only two things he had to his name was his two traveling companions.

"My lord, we are here..."

"Where are we?"

"The last bit of your magic here sire, to a place called "Azarath".This loyal servant guided his master through the brush to find an inn. The streets were paved with golden colored bricks and had ginat pecks on top of mountainous buildings.

"We have been traveling for so long; I am so tired, we will bunk here Derf."

"Yes my lord." He watched his is lord wrapped his package tightly to his body as they continued forward.

"Welcome to our new home, my son."

"Lord Dougon, if I may ask, what have you decided to name the child?"

"Trigon..."

THE END!-(Be sure to stay on the look out for the rest of my update fiction, they're coming soon!)


End file.
